Spyro and Coco, A Love Forged by the Loss of Loved Ones
by MarcusRak
Summary: Spyro and Coco, they fall in love. Why? How? Death and tragedy. Cover art graciously illustrated by Yunicka on DeviantArt
1. Winning the Day

**Chapter 1: Winning the Day**

 _"_ _Love is a scary, peculiar, overwhelming, overbearing, yet wonderful thing. It joins two souls together and forms something greater than the sum of their beings. And love isn't beautiful because it lasts forever, but rather because love means everything to those who share it and their brief lives together." – Blaze_

* * *

Elora looked on as Spyro stood opposed to Ripto – confident, cocky, stoic – A calm and forthcoming demeanor of serious arrogance. And for as bewildering as these opposite characteristics were being simultaneously projected from this small yet powerful dragon, Elora felt absolutely sure, certain that she and the Professor had saved all of Avalar from Ripto's rage by bringing Spyro to this realm. And Spyro was doing all this simply because he chose to, for no reward and no sufficient cause. Just to defend the lives of total strangers from a menace he met only a week ago. Even in his adolescence, he was a true hero, as brave and courageous as any elder to him. And in that moment, as Spyro was about to claim victory and defeat Ripto, Elora decided that she also loved him.

"This isn't possible. It isn't possible!" Ripto screamed as he fell towards his imminent death. He plummeted into a pool of lava, before he disappeared from view. Spyro made his way towards the edge of the simmering lava and landed next to Elora.

"You did it Spyro! All of Avalar, I… I owe you."

"I was only doing what was right, Elora. Ripto will never terrorize you or anyone else ever again."

Elora bent over and kissed her hero, to the surprise of Spyro.

"Thank you." Elora whispered next to his ear, before returning upright and turned around to see hunter approaching.

"Wow," Hunter said excitedly, "that was amazing Spyro! Those orbs really did come in handy, didn't they? Oh, I'm sure you would have defeated that g _nasty_ Ripto without them, but they certainly didn't hurt."

"Yeah, remained me to thank the Professor for the assist."

"How about you thank him in person" the Professor said as he appeared from behind Hunter. "All of us owe you a great debt, Spyro. What you've done shall never be forgotten."

"Well I am pretty great" Spyro smiling confidently "Sparx and I were just doing the right thing. There's no need to thank me, but you can if you want to." Sparx flew around his best friend hastily.

"Well, you may not want the praise Spyro," Elora said happily, "but you certainly deserve it. I know we brought you here to Avalar unexpectedly, so how I take you on that vacation you wanted. It's the least I can do."

"Really? Where?"

"Anywhere. But first, I think there are some people who also want to thank you for what you've done."

As Elora said it, a large crowd had gathered at the front of the arena, consisting of several peoples whom Spyro had aided during Ripto's siege of Avalar. Spyro stood in front of them, humbly accepting their praise with a victories and boastful grin on his face. It's was this duality which cause Elora loved him.

* * *

It was only the day after; at around this time yesterday Crash had confronted Cortex and Uka-Uka at the Time Twister Machine. And now he was lying face up on the beach, appearing asleep at first glance lost within his thoughts. "Is he gone, did I, did I kill him?" The thought unsettled Crash, simply because he wasn't sure how to feel about Cortex right now. He was the bad guy, so I stopped him. End of the story…

But he didn't deserve to die. And the last I saw him, he fell down a hole and was caught in the explosion of the Time Twisting Machine. I don't want to be responsible for this. He, he's the reason why I exist. And whether he was a bad person or not is irrelevant. That has to mean something.

"Hey Crash, my big _naughty_ under _dog_. How does it feel, to save the world?"

Crash opened his eyes, leaned forward from his resting position and faced his sister Coco. I had only found out she existed a whole year after I first escaped from Cortex four years ago. After Tawna… passed, she's the only family I have. Apparently, her pass through the Cortex Vortex was more successful than mine, because she was a genius. But she was also kind and made my life bearable. Maybe she can understand what I'm going through.

"H-ey. g- ood."

"Well it certainly doesn't sound like it. What's on your mind, Crash?"

Not being able to speak well is just another barrier between me and happiness. Even with the closest person I have in my life, I can't speak openly with her.

"I- eyem… tr- ubld."

Crash coughed after he lengthily struggled to get the words out. He hatted this, it was so frustrating, so embarrassing, and further compounded his… depression. "No, I'm not unhappy, am I?"

"What's wrong? And don't worry about your voice, it will never bother me. Take all the time you need, okay big brother."

"C- k-k oar… tex. I- k-k illd him."

Coco wrapped her arm around her brother and smiled as they watched the waves crash on the shore. "It must have been tough for you. Somehow, you found the compassion in yourself to forgive even Cortex for what he's done. That's the best thing about you Crash. You're kind, compassionate, and forgiving. You fight to protect and defend those that are helpless, and you have an infallible sense of loyalty to your family; even if that means risking your life to save the woman you love, or the world from your own father. It's what makes you a hero and my amazing older brother. And I don't think you killed Cortex, Crash. It was his hubris that led to his downfall."

"I gu- es."

"It's not just Cortex that's bothering you, is it Crash? There's something else bugging you. Maybe something not even yourself knows of."

Crash looked at Coco unsure, not really able to respond to her question because he physically couldn't and wasn't sure he had a response in the first place.

"I'll tell you something that's been on my mind for a while, Crash. Should we… leave these islands?"

The thought had never crosses Crash's mind before, so he looked at his sister with a curious glare.

"This place will always be special to us, it is hour home. But I fear spending the rest of our lives here. You and I, we're all that is left of our species… two of a kind. What happens five years from now, ten? It's tough stuff to think about, and as smart as I think I am I don't have an answer. But I do know that today, I just want to hang out with my awesome brother. And thank him for all that he's done for me and on behalf of the world."

"L- uv… ue.

"Love you too."

* * *

 _Spyro and Coco. Sigh… They loved each other. But the circumstances, how they met and why they fell in love. It's something I have to undo. Don't get me wrong; what they had between each other was special, and this pains me dearly especially because I was such a part of their love together. But I have the opportunity to save Elora and Crash's life, and in doing so stopping their deaths from bringing Coco and Spyro together. So against the wishes of my father, I will stop Ripto and Cortex from forming my family._


	2. Two Evils

**Chapter 2: Two Evils**

The Time Twister's Purpose was never to collect crystals, I'm not an idiot. And I certainly wasn't going to allow myself to be controlled by an evil ancient _party mask_ any longer. Having Crash gather Power Crystals had already failed once, and I wasn't dumb enough to try the same plan a second time. I also knew a head to head confrontation with my once loyal subject was not going to end well in my favor (since that plan had failed twice as well), but it was an excellent way to have Uka-Uka removed by the "supposed" explosion of Time Twister. I had also instructed Dr. Nefarious Tropy to convincingly throw his fight with the Bandicoot. All was going according to plan, Aku-Aku thought I was dead along with his brother, and I was free to carry out my grand plan.

As a man of science, magic and mysticism had never been something I'd never taken interest in or though was real until Uka-Uka attempted to control me. From that point on, I came to the understanding that I needed to harness this unexplained science to my advantage. If it could be harnessed, weaponized, controlled, I could finally have my way with this world. But I needed a way to understand it. And all I had to do so was study history with the aid of the Time Twister Machine. N Tropy thought I was crazy, but I was convinced that the key to world domination was a mastery of science and magic. Peering back in time, I may have found my answer.

The history I though was true, evolution of man transpiring over millions of years, seems to have both happened and not at the same time. Contradictory and a paradox, I know. But apparently at some point over a hundred thousand years ago, man just appeared on the scene. Well, that's not entirely accurate; humanity's timeline appeared on the scene, almost as if by _magic_. What I was seeing with the aid of my Time Twisting Machine was an alternate reality, where all kinds of mystic creatures existed: Dragons, fauns, orcs (gnorks?), a random assortment of hundreds of varying anthropomorphic animals like in a child's video game or something, etcetera. But apparently this reality had existed instead of our own, until a chaotic event cause that world to be destroyed, literally breaking at the seams. But it wasn't necessarily a planetary crisis, it was a timeline crisis. That stream of time ceased to exist and was replaced with the one I'm currently familiar with. Why? What happened in that past reality that caused it to no longer exist? The answer seamed to revolve around the life of one Dragon. Interestingly, the creature was very much magically inclined, and fought to save his world from a multitude of threats. But finally, when he attempted to stop the crisis to his timeline, he was defeated by a most powerful adversary. I need to study this creature, either the Dragon or the foe that destroyed his timeline. I need to understand how to control magic, and I have no sources in the present. So the question is which one?

"N Tropy, N-Gin, I've identified a new creature for me to… dissect."

"What, the Dragon you spent a lot of time observing?" N-Gin responded.

"There's something special about the creature. A young example of his species, sure, but apparently is the greatest demonstrator of his species ability to wield magic, as well as being linked with the most pivotal moment in history before the dawn of man, and I need to know why. So I want to bring it to our time. N Tropy, make it happen."

"Boss, the temporal ramifications of bringing any form of entropy forward through time is completely unpredictable, not to mention dangerous. You'd essentially be violating the Law of Conservation of Matter."

"I don't need a chrono-entripital lecture. I co-built the Time Twister with you, and I need you to help me make this happen."

"So you can learn _magic_! Give me a break Cortex! It's not real. A man like yourself should not believe in this fantasy nonsense!"

"Was Uka-Uka _fantasy nonsense_ , N-Tropy?"

"No, but…"

"And we destroyed him. The magic Uka-Uka wielded though could be ours to have as well, but he is gone."

"Well then why don't you capture Aku-Aku instead of attempting to defy all laws of Physics!"

"His form of magic will never help us. It could never be used with the intentions I have."

"And you believe this Dragon from the past is your best solution."

"Hmm… No, I want the creature that defeated him."

"And don't you think we'd be putting ourselves in the same situation as having Uka-Uka around? This 'magic' can't be controlled."

"This time I'll be prepared."

* * *

Spyro had done a lot for the Dragon Realms, and sacrificed a lot as well even though he didn't know it. He risked his life for his community simply because it felt like it was his destiny. These dangers always kept coming, continually increasing in severity and destructive potential. And with so many lives in the balance, Spyro felt compelled, driven to save as many as he could, protect them from danger without regard to his own safety. Sparx took care of Spyro's ailments, and Spyro took care of everyone else's. This selflessness is what coast Spyro the most, for he never had the chance to live just for himself. Because his purpose in life was for everyone else, he ignored his own self.

 _It was why he never learned to love anyone, for his devotion was to everyone, not just anyone. It was why if he ever failed, it would devastate him, even if he just lost one person._

Malefor was the most powerful adversary Spyro would ever face, because he was a reflection of himself. A purple Dragon yes, but instead sought the destruction of everything that Spyro held dear. He, in his attempts to stop Spyro, began to summon opponents from Spyro's past to defeat him. Gnasty, the Sorceress, Red, all defeated without much problem. And then Ripto came back, the oddball out of the bunch. The threat that was accidentally brought to Avalar, the one who seemed to pose the least risk; he never actually died. He had come to Malefor once he began his crusade against the world. He asked only for a shot at Spyro, for he sought revenge. So when Spyro was confronted by Ripto again, it was not an apparition, it was the real thing.

"Well look who it is? Tiny Ripto. Malefor has to be running out of ghosts from my past at this point."

"I've waited a long time for this, Spyro, many years of preparing for this day. You made a mistake when you mocked me all those years ago in Avalar; when you fought me in the Winter Plains. Never wound what you can't kill."

"What are you babbling about, shorty? You're certainly the most talkative of Malefor's conjuring's."

"You don't get it, do you Spyro? I'm not a ghost; I'm not a puppet of Malefor's; I'm the real thing. And I will have my revenge!"

"So you weren't charred to a crisp when I knocked you into a pool of lava?"

"A mistake you'll soon regret."

* * *

 _Spyro most likely would have gone on to defeat Ripto and save the world from Malefor, Elora was sure of it. But neither of them finished that confrontation. It never made sense to her while she was alive. How she, Spyro, and Ripto were brought so far into the future, or who the man was that brought them here. So many questions with answers that only brought up more questions. But the details weren't all that important; it was the one Dragon she hadn't had enough time alive with that was on her mind. As she lay, bleeding out with death impending, she gripped Crash's hand tightly. She cried a small tear caused by both the overwhelming pain throughout her body and the regret of never having enough time to love Spyro like she wanted to. The kind, orange, mute Crash looked at her reassuringly, and then attempted to pick her up. But it was too late, The Time Twister exploded and they both met there end together._


	3. At First Glance

**Chapter 3: A Door Between Worlds and Heroes**

Crash spent a lot of time on the beach. This was his home, listening to the waves crash against the shore as the sun warmed his entire body. This was his simple life, now that there were no dangers remaining to his sister or the world. And as usual, Crash was lost in his thoughts, though today was different then yesterday. They weren't troubling him; instead, they were saddening him as he engaged in a debate with himself.

"Should Coco and I leave these islands?" For the first time, Coco had mentioned this sentiment of hers to him. And as he thought about the question, Crash came to a more complete understanding of what Coco was telling him yesterday. With Cortex gone, there isn't a reason for us to be here anymore, because Coco doesn't deserve to be stuck on this island forever. She truly was a genius and that talent was wasted here. But even as Crash rationalized this, he still was unsure of what to do. Because something else was bothering him, something else Coco had said to him yesterday: "you and I are the only of our kind left." Although she hadn't come out and explicitly said it to him, it dawned on Crash while he was lost in thought on this wonderful day exactly what Coco meant.

Thoughts of his own mortality rarely crossed Crash's mind, not even when he placed his life in danger to stop his creator because he was always willing to make the ultimate sacrifice to protect his sister from Cortex's wrath. But now, it was all he could think about. His legacy, his purpose, what his impact was and what it will be; the thoughts began to make himself uncomfortable. He saved the world but no one knew. Yet it wasn't the lack of notoriety that bothered him… it was that his heroism wasn't enough. Crash needed something else to fulfil his life and allow it to have meaning. He needed a family. The thought shamed him because Coco should have been more than enough, but he couldn't lie to himself. Tawna's death cost him any chance at true happiness. What he and Coco were, if it was to amount to anything truly important, never truly could without posterity.

And leaving these islands wouldn't change that. Not for Crash himself. Coco, maybe… her brilliance could be useful in the world, even if she was a mutant in man's world. But for Crash, on the beach today he finally understood why he was depressed. Even though Tawna had died several years ago, he only now realized what her death had cost him. A family that would outlast him.

* * *

They had been fighting for a while, and it was becoming increasingly apparent to Spyro that Ripto's Rage was not to be taken lightly. For one, he had indeed survived his fall into a lava pit so many years ago. Spyro was not fighting one of Malefor's conjuring's, he was fighting the real deal, hell-bent on enacting his revenge on me for humiliating him and destroying his empire. Ripto was so focused, so determined, livid and driven to destroy me that it started to give him an advantage in this fight. Ripto wasn't holding back, he gave everything he had right away, and it took all of Spyro's might to hold him off.

Even after years of learning and mastering the ancient spells of Dragon magic, daunting fights against foes leagues above how powerful Ripto was five years ago, Ripto was proving to be a match. It was making Spyro nervous. Malefor was to be the most powerful adversary I'd eventually face, and I had been preparing for that confrontation for a while. But if Ripto was proving to be this much of a challenge, how dangerous would Malefor be when I face him?

Painting heavily, Spyro landed on a large promontory looking over the ocean and turned to face Ripto again. "I've got to say Ripto; this is taking longer than I thought it would. And you don't even have Crush and Gulp this time around."

"You cannot even begin to understand how single mindedly I prepared for this moment Spyro. You humiliated me, took my empire and stole my honor. For this young Dragon, you will pay with your life."

"A little dramatic, don't you think? And besides, you haven't even come close to winning yet short stuff."

"You cannot hide your worries behind your childish words, Spyro. You're lying to yourself when you say I'm not a threat. But you will come to realize how wrong you are soon enough. Malefor and I will promise you that."

"So what… Malefor promised to make your taller for defeating me or something?"

"Malefor represents the end of this world as you know it Spyro. I represent the end of you. But first, I have something to show you." Ripto traced an oval in the air beside him with his scepter, summoning a rift to which he forced something out of. Elora collapsed to the ground to Spyro's shock. He hadn't seen her in a while. "It took me a while to track this faun down Spyro. I even had to deal with that cheetah who tried to protect her.

"What did you do to them, Ripto!"

"Hunter's dead, I can show you the body if you wish, but I warn you the sight is quite grizzly. I see now you're beginning to realize the magnitude of your impending demise and failure. You're beginning to understand what I felt all those years in Avalar. Good."

"And you're not going to be feeling anything from the neck down!"

Ripto pointed the sharp tip of his scepter on Elora's neck, and she groaned but didn't move. "I also haven't forgotten that it was Elora's and the Professor's plan to use you to defeat me. Cowards tactics, really. The Professor died in front of Elora by my hand, and now she will perish in front of you."

Spyro yelled angrily and charged at the Professor with Sparx following suit. Ripto raised his scepter and prepared to take Elora's life.

* * *

"Alright, with have the geological coordinates locked and the moment in time calculated. If this is going to work, we'll find out in a few seconds."

"Activate the machine, N Tropy." Cortex waited off to the side wearing shaded glasses as the Time Twister fired up and formed a large spherical disruption in the space-time continuum. He and N Tropy had tirelessly tried to quantify the potential ramifications of what they were about to attempt; but honestly, Cortex wasn't sure what would happen. The glistening sphere grew to about seven feet in diameter as eradiating bolts of electricity flung out randomly from its surface. This sphere represented one end of a theoretical Einstein-Rosen Bridge, and the other end was already formed a hundred thousand years ago. Today, the door was open, and two points in time and space were connected.

Ripto was tackled by Spyro and he landed on a metal floor as his scepter clanked loudly. He was just moments from ending Elora's life, and then the large sphere appeared around him, engulfing him as he was blinded by the light. Then he was tackled by Spyro, one of his horns piercing his side. As he lay on the floor, he was stunned with pain and couldn't move.

"What in the world?" Someone asked questionably from behind him. Spyro himself got up from above Ripto and was confused by his surroundings. He was inside a dark room now instead of in the Autumn Plains He looked behind him and noticed Elora, still unmoving.

"Look, it's the Dragon! But who are those two?"

"Doesn't matter, I want it incapacitated now!"

Spyro was now above Elora, totally confused yet determined to protect her from whoever had just threatened them. "What is going on Sparx?" As usual, Sparx didn't provide a response. A large figure in what appeared to be a suit of armor holding a large fork like object approached Spyro. Spyro immediately covered him in fire, but the man slammed his tuning fork to the ground, forming a ray shield to insulate himself. He then held the fork sideways and a beam of golden light flew towards Spyro. He grabbed Elora and was able to fly her out of the beam's path.

"Ugh! I want the Dragon contained now! N-Gin!"

"Yes my master." This smaller person stepped forth and challenged Spyro. It appeared as if half his face and left arm were replaced with metal. His appearance and voice was almost terrifying… almost. His left arm began transforming and making noise, before he raised it and began firing at Spyro. Spyro leapt to the right and ran to cover behind some machinery. Spyro then noticed the other man, who appeared to be the leader of this group since he was giving al the commands, levitating in the air above him.

"Everyone hault! Dragon, can you understand me?"

"Yeah. Where am I and who are you?"

"It speaks English? Interesting."

"I'm not an ' _it_ ', okay."

"Oh of course not my purple scaly reptile. You're so much more than that. Linked with the most pivotal moment in a forgotten history, and now here you are, in front of me."

"In a _forgotten what_? What on Earth are you talking about?"

"Answers to your questions in due time, Dragon. Now if you don't mind standing down."

"To the guys who shot at me first, I don't think so."

"Very well" to which Cortex drew his pistol began firing. Spyro dogged the first shots and lunged at Cortex in the air. Cortex evaded him but flew into the wall to his flank. Spyro meanwhile dodged more fire form N Tropy and N Gin and landed near Elora. She was in danger as long as they remained here. He scooped her up and flew towards a hole in the ceiling, before realizing that it was glass and unintentionally broke through it, flying away from Cortex's castle in the middle of the night.

"It's getting away!" The half metal man said from below.

"Yes, a shame indeed. But do not worry N Gin; there are only three islands for the Dragon to land surrounded by nothing but water for hundreds of miles. We can recapture the Dragon at our leisure. But what I'd like to know right now is who this other creature we dragged to the future?" Dr. Cortex, N Tropy, and N Gin stood above Ripto as he struggled to breathe. He closed his eyes and lost conscious.


	4. The Family Meets the Friends

**Chapter 4: The Family Meets the Friends**

"Elora? Elora! Come on, wake up please" Spyro said worriedly as he carried Elora away from Cortex's castle. She groaned from under him but didn't regain consciousness. Spyro continued to fly through the dark, guided only by dim moonlight and Sparx's golden glow. Unsure of where he was or where to go, Spyro contemplated what his next move should be.

"What the hell is going on?" Those three that attacked me, I've never seen anything like them before. Bipedal, like most of the creatures from Avalar, but at the same time very different. They must have brought me and Elora from Autumn Plains to wherever I am now. How they brought us here must have involved that strange bubble which formed around Ripto and I before we both appeared inside that strange man's… lair, the leader of that group I suppose. But him bringing me to wherever here is doesn't make any sense; I've never seen or heard of him before in my life, why would he abduct me? What was it he said to me before I fled: _"Linked with the most pivotal moment in a forgotten history, and now here you are, in front of me."_ What did he mean by that?

Agh… I can't worry about it right now. I need to help Elora as quickly as possible for something is seriously wrong with her. She was barely breathing and couldn't regain consciousness. What did Ripto do to her? It's a guarantee that those three from the castle will pursue us, and even though I'm sure they are no match for me, Elora isn't in any condition to defend herself. So I need to put as much distance as I can from them and ensure that she is alright. But there's nothing here except water. And I can't go back to that island. As Spyro continued however, he could make out two more islands in the distance. Good, I can land there and rest, carrying Elora around is tiring me out quickly.

As he came closer to his destination, Spyro noticed that the island further away had a small column of smoke rising from the surface. Fire… which could mean that island is inhabited. It was very possible that whoever was there was in league with those who brought me to these strange islands, so I should most likely avoid them. However, I can't just fly around and do nothing. I need to learn where I, who those three are that abducted me, and how to get back to my home. And I will be more than capable of dealing with any dangers on that island and maybe even figure out a thing or two about my current situation. But again, my main priority should be to protect and revive Elora. Ugh, I don't know what to do! Elora isn't responding and her breathing is becoming shallower; I'm not even sure how to begin helping her. Spyro decided to gamble and investigate the fire; maybe his luck would improve enough to save Elora's life. He couldn't lose her.

* * *

"Crash, please come inside? It's getting late… you've been depressed for the past three days, and staring into the ocean isn't going to help you. Maybe we can talk about it. I'm worried about you, that's all."

"Eeyii m… ff-I- ne."

Coco came outside with a lantern and sat down next to her brother. "Crash, you've always been a terrible liar. Please, talk to me.

"K- an't"

"Well try. And if you won't - I'll have to start guessing - because I'm here for you big brother. And I only want to help." Coco placed her hand on Crash's shoulder, and Crash looked at her solemnly.

"Ee.. it's [coughs twice] nu- t i n."

Coco closed her eyes to conceal a sudden onset of tears and simultaneous grabbed her brothers hand. "It's, Tawna isn't it? [Sighs depressedly] I'm so sorry Crash. I don't know how you do it, carry on without her, even after... how she died. She meant so much to you, and now she's gone. You mean the world to me Crash, as equally so as Tawna meant to you. And If I ever lost you as you have lost her, then I wouldn't know what to do. I'm not sure I could live with the pain in my heart that you must bear every day. But be strong brother, because I need you to be. We have a long road together you and I, and it would mean the world to me if we could travel that road together."

"Th anks Ko co. I wee-ill."

"No, thank you, for _everything_ you've done for me. I have something to show you after dinner." Coco stood up from the beachside and entered their house. Crash remained outside for a bit longer.

He absorbed what Coco said, knowing it to be true yet still felt glum, for it wasn't just Tawna death that was bothering him. She had passed two years ago and Crash had come to accept that (with Coco helping Crash move on). For months Crash was just happy to be alive and living with his sister. But now that Cortex was gone and Coco was safe, the realization that his family would die with him and his sister was just too unsettling. What purpose did Crash's life have if no one would remember it?

Crash finally got up and turned to face his small home. But he heard something in the distance. He pivoted his long prehensile ears in the direction he heard the noise coming from, then squinted in the dark as he tried to identify whatever it was that was making a flapping noise in the distance. Once Crash saw what was approaching his house, he was frightened.

Spyro landed on the beach, taking care to place Elora gently on the beach face up. Crash backpedaled quickly but tripped and fell down and landed on his back. He got up quickly in one maneuver and faced the mythical creature that had just appeared on in front of him. But what was that he was carrying?

"Look, I don't know if your friendly or not; I don't know how I got here or where here is exactly? But my friend here is hurt and I'm not sure if she is going to recover." Spyro looked at Elora again and was worried to see that she stopped breathing.

"Koko!" Crash screamed with his raspy voice. He then cautiously approached the purple Dragon and looked at whom he had placed on the beach.

"What is it Crash? Woah! What is that!?" Coco exclaimed as she froze in place."

"C- um! H ell p he rr." Crash said as best as he could as he pointed at the faun on the ground.

"What is going on! Help who?"

"Please. If you can help my friend, please do. She isn't breathing." Spyro urged Coco. He was putting his faith in complete strangers now. But he had no choice, he didn't know how to help Elora and she was dying fast."

Hearing the strange creature's plea for help, Coco snapped out of her fear and rushed to Crash and Spyro's side to observe Elora. She placed her index and middle finger on her throat and felt for a pulse, then placed her ear on her chest.

"She's alive but barely. Crash, grab her legs, I'll grab her shoulders. We need to bring her inside so I can see and better diagnose what her condition is."

Crash obeyed and together they lifted Elora and carried her into the house. Spyro and Sparx followed. "Place her on the table. You! Purple guy, clear the table."

Spyro used his front paws to wipe the table clear of silver wear and Crash and Coco placed Elora onto the table. "Crash, elevate her legs and make sure her head stays in place and her chin pointing to the ceiling. Continually check her pulse and make sure she is breathing. If not, give her CPR. I'm going to get my first aid kit and some water." Crash nodded and followed her sister's instructions. Spyro watched helplessly.

* * *

It was almost dawn when Coco approached Spyro with the news. "Elora's… stable. I'm not sure when she will regain consciousness? It appears as if she suffered a serious concussion and some contusions on her lower body. I also gave her some antibiotics and stitched a few lacerations. It's good thing you came when you did. She was very close to slipping into a coma and… well dying."

"Thank you, really. I don't know what I would have done without you. How can I ever repay you?" Spyro said sincerely. Crash re-entered the room drinking from a bottle of water and walked next to his sister.

"Well, maybe you can start by telling my brother and I who you are and how you got here. You said something about not knowing how you got here?"

"Well, my name is Spyro and this here is Sparx. We're both from the Dragon Realms."

Coco and Crash looked at each other in disbelief. "Wait, you're a Dragon!?"

"Yeah, why is that surprising? You've never seen one before?"

"Seen one? I didn't even think they existed."

"Well we do. Elora however is from a place called Avalar, which is where I was last before I was brought to these islands by some strange bubble. I ended up in a castle surrounded by three strange and hostile creatures. They didn't hurt Elora though, that was by a monster known as Ripto."

Coco and Crash looked at each other again, this time really worried. "Did one of the 'strange creatures' have an 'N' on their forehead?"

"Yeah, I'm sure he's the leader of the group that brought me here and shot at me. So you know that prick?"

"Eeye… th- aut he w- wuz…" Crash struggled to say before he was interrupted by his sister.

"Well apparently he isn't. And if he's alive, on the third island, and has a functioning Time Twister, then we're all in serious trouble.

"Time Twister?" Spyro said curiously. "That… Cortex person, he said that I was 'linked with the most pivotal moment in a forgotten history' before he attacked me. Does that mean that he, that somehow I…"

"Yes Spyro, Cortex can use that machine to open a portal to anyplace and anytime in space. So it's very possible that he brought both you and Elora forward in time to his castle on the third island."

"Well I have to get back to my time! Everyone there is counting on me to stop Malefor."

"Then it's agreed, when your friend Elora's healthy, we confront Cortex and get you back home Spyro. But in the meantime, you're a welcomed guest in our home. I mean, it's not every day you get to meet a Dragon. I just have to learn more about you. I mean look at his wings Crash, the anatomy of it. So majestic. Oh, can you breathe fire?"

"Hugh, does a Dragonfly glow in the dark?"

"Well, no, not that I know of." Coco responded, to which Spyro let out a small flame as not to burn down Coco's home.

"Incredible, I just have to know how your flame breath works."

"Koco." Crash interrupted her before Coco could start asking Spyro more questions. "It's lay- te. Sl eep."

"Of course. I'm sorry Spyro. It's just that, you're quite fascinating. Feel free to sleep in the living room and keep an eye on Elora in case she wakes up in the morning. Crash sleeps on the couch anyway so he'll join you, but be warned, he snores."

"Do n – ot."

"Sure you don't. Night brother." Crash and Coco kissed each other goodnight before Coco headed off to her room, but not before she waved at Spyro one last time.

"I hope you're alright Elora." Spyro said to himself as he entered the living room. Crash was behind him, taking off his shoes before walking towards the couch. "El- lor a. She ur fr i- end?" Crash asked as he sat on the couch. Spyro made his way close to the fireplace and laid down next to it with Sparx following him.

"Yeah. Elora and I go way back. It's funny, she and her friend the Professor brought me to Avalar unexpectedly when I was younger and they asked me to help them stop Ripto from taking over their home. And now here we are, abducted again except this time I traveled through time instead of to a new realm."

"Ri ip- to… he al- ive?"

"Is Ripto Alive? When we were brought to the future, I had hurt him really badly, but I had to flee with Elora from Cortex's castle before I had the chance to finish him off. That little bastard! He killed Elora's best friend and the Professor. If he's still alive, I'm going to char him to a crisp and make sure I kill him this time."

"Eye 'll he-lp. To de- fe nd El or-a an-d Koko from him."

"Thank you Crash. For everything you and your sister have done. I guess I really was lucky to find two people who hate that Cortex guy two islands away from where he currently is."

"I d- unt h- ate him… he cr- e- ate- ed me."

"Wait, he what?"

"L- ong… st- ory. N- i- ght." Crash pulled a blanket over himself and curled up on the couch.


	5. Becoming Friends

**Chapter 5: Becoming Friends**

 _"It's so peaceful here Elora, the weather, the sun, the ocean breeze. It almost makes me forget all the trouble I went through to save Avalar from Ripto."_

 _"You definitely deserve the vacation Spyro. I may keep reminding you of how grateful I am for what all you've done for Avalar; but today, I also want to thank you for brining me with you on your well-deserved holiday. Before, I never had the opportunity to really know the hero who saved so many lives from enslavement. Now... I've heard his funny side, witnessed his humility, learned about his past, and can finally call him my friend."_

 _"Wow Elora… you're welcome." Spyro said blushing. Elora, still looking at him, continued._

 _"I guess what I'm saying Spyro is… after all you've done for me, after I've come to know you as a close friend… I really, really like you."_

 _"Like… like, like me?" Spyro was really uncomfortable and nervous. His heartbeat had increased and he felt tense, but he couldn't look away from Elora._

 _"Yeah" Elora clenched the sand beneath her using her hands as she now looked at the ocean. Spyro was at a loss for words. "Weird isn't it… a Faun falling in love with the 'dork' she met a few weeks ago." After a few moments Spyro chuckled as he remembered what Elora had called him when the first met a few weeks ago. Elora, now looking at Spyro, cautiously reached out and placed her hand on Spyro's shoulder. Her hand was warm, and the contact sent shudders up Spyro's arm. Spyro looked in Elora's direction but not at her in particular. Besides the waves gently crashing against the shore, all Spyro could hear was Elora breathing._

 _"Umm…" Spyro said a little off pitch as he bought time to come up with what he was going to say next. Elora removed her hand from Spyro's arm and rested it on the sand again._

 _"Yes Spyro?" Why does she sound disappointed, Spyro thought._

 _"So… what do you want now… to do?"_

 _Elora looked at him and giggled softly. "Finish watching the sunset with you, and then let Fate decide the rest."_

 _Spyro relaxed and allowed himself to smile as well. Together, he, Elora, and Sparx watched the sun set on Dragon Shores._

* * *

Spyro gingerly opened his eyes and stretched his wings and legs. He inhaled deeply as the walls around him reminded him of where he was. Sparx also woke up and began hovering around Spyro as usual. Elora was resting on a green couch with a pillow under her head. She was breathing regularly. The sound of clanking and running water drew Spyro's attention to the kitchen, where he saw Crash shutting off a faucet and placing a few plates on the table. Spyro looked out the window and noted it was real early in the morning, since it was just after dawn. Spyro got up from his resting spot on the floor and walked up to look at Elora once more. "I hope you okay, Elora" Spyro said quietly to himself before glancing at Crash again, who at this point noticed he was awake. He looked at Spyro and smiled briefly before he continued setting up the kitchen table.

"Wasn't Elora on the kitchen table last night? I guess you moved her."

Crash shook his head up and down twice to answer Spyro's question. At this point, Spyro noticed the wonderful aroma coming from the stove. Crash placed aprons on his hands and grabbed a tray on top of the oven and placed it on a ceramic tile on top of the table.

"I can smell why you cleared the table. What are you making, exactly?"

"Pan ka- ks. Ann…d El or-a wa- ill [cough once] b-ee fi ne."

"Wait, you heard me whisper just a second ago?"

Crash pointed to his large ears as he opened a cabinet draw and pulled out two sets of knives and forks.

"Hun- [coughs again twice] gry?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing it really bothers you to talk."

Crash nodded his head again and he placed both hands on his neck and moved his orange fur in two directions revealing a fairly large scar on his throat.

"Ouch." Spyro approached one of the chairs underneath the table and pulled it away. He looked at it, trying to figure out how he could sit on it, since it definitely wasn't designed to accommodate a Dragon. He climbed cumbersomely onto the seat, and carefully slid his tail in-between two of the four bars forming the back of the chair and managed to get in a semi comfortable position (although his wings kept rubbing against the wood frame). Spyro then looked at the utensils on the table and immediately knew he couldn't grab them. "Ugh, I can't use these."

Crash, who had already sat down and cut out a slice of pancake to eat stopped what he was doing and paused for a moment. He then put down his fork and knife and proceeded to bury his face in his pancakes, not using his utensils or hands at all. Spyro laughed at Crash's stupid gesture, but proceeded to eat his breakfast in the same manner. The pancakes tasted great, and Spyro asked for more.

After both Crash and Spyro were satisfied, Crash placed the dirty dishes in the sink and placed the unused utensils back in the draw where he had retrieved them from earlier. He then grabbed two towels and drenched them in water. He used the damp towel to clean his face of the sticky syrup, and reached out his hand with the other wet towel for Spyro to use. Spyro attempted to grab the towel and almost dropped it upon trying to clench it with his front two paws. After fumbling with the towel and standing awkwardly on his back two legs, Spyro managed to sufficiently remove the syrup from his face and Crash grabbed the used towel from him and rinsed it off along with the other towel.

"That was really good Crash. First time I've ever had… 'pancakes' before. What are you going to do with the rest of them still on the table?"

"Fa- oar k- oco."

"Oh, well that's nice of you… I'm real grateful for what you and your sister have done. She… she saved Elora's life."

Crash nodded his head once and smiled, before he headed towards the front door and retrieved his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"M- orn nin j og. Wa na co-me?"

"Sure."

* * *

Elora opened her eyes and looking at the ceiling. She took a deep breath and positioned herself upright on the couch she was resting on. As she started to come to her senses and shook off her grogginess, something wasn't right. Where was she? Whose couch was this, whose house was she in? She attempted to get off the couch and stand up, but immediately was hit with pain in her right leg. She collapsed back onto the ground and felt stitches near where the pain had emerged from. Someone must have brought me her and tended to my wounds. Who gave me stitches? What is going on?

"I see you're finally awake, Elora. And it seems as if my brother has made me pancakes. Man he knows how much I hate eating these delicious calorie and sugar filled delicacies."

Elora jumped upon first hearing the stranger's voice. On the couch she turned her head and looked at who had spoken to her. This must be her house, but did she bring me hear and help me. "Who are you, where am I, how did I get her, and why am I so badly hurt?"

"Oh my, I'm so sorry. Where are my manners? After what has happened to you, waking up in a strange house without a clue as to where you are must be terrifying."

"You can say that. Though I've also lost my manners as well. Thank you for allowing me to refuge here, wherever it is I am."

"You're very welcome Elora. My name is Coco, and where you are right now is kind of a tough question to answer. Spyro brought you here last night and asked me to help you. You were very badly hurt, very close to slipping into a coma and dying. Fortunately, I was able to stop your bleeding and stabilize you before that happened. I assume Spyro is out with my brother somewhere on the island. He'll have to inform you on the details of how exactly you were injured so bad, because he didn't say much of it to me last night."

"Wow, I was injured that bad, huh. I really don't remember it now that I think about it. Though if Spyro brought me here then I'm sure he was able to deal with whoever did this to me."

"He does seem rather powerful, as a Dragon of course. And I didn't even think they existed until he landed outside my house yesterday."

"He was the first Dragon I ever saw, as well. Ever since then he's been saving my life as with everyone he meets."

"Sounds like a true hero… you hungry?"

"Starving." Elora got up from the couch slower than before, but still grimaced as she carefully made her way towards Coco."

"Careful, you're right leg was badly gashed. The stitches have closed the wound, but try not to move to much until the area has healed or you might break those stitches."

"Ugh… noted." Elora said as she delicately sat on the chair across from Coco. "You said your brother made these… 'pancakes'? That was nice of him."

"Yep, my hero."

"Huh, how so?" Elora asked as she took her first bite out of her pancakes.

"Oh, saving the world and making me breakfast every morning." Coco responded as she also started to eat her pancakes.

"Sounds like Spyro," Elora said chuckling, "minus the breakfast part."

* * *

They had been jogging for a while now. Spyro ran alongside Crash as they both took the trail through and around the island Crash jogged on every morning. Neither lost pace with the other, and as their jog came to an end back where they started, both were a little winded but not fatigued. At this point the sun had emerged over the horizon and it was much brighter outside. The beach, waves, sunrise, everything was so tranquil. It reminded Spyro of his dream this morning, which stopped him in his tracks.

"Wa- ah ts wr ong, Sp- I ro?"

Spyro looked at the ground before he answered. That evening with Elora at Dragon Shores, she told me she loved me. And the truth was that Spyro loved her too. But he was so young and nervous at the time he didn't know how to respond. It had been a couple of years since that moment, and nothing serious ever materialized between them. But Spyro still loved her. It was innocent at first, and Spyro didn't recognize it and didn't think about it because it made him so nervous at the time. But now that he had time to grow and mature, reflecting on that night ensured what he always felt.

"Nothing."

"El or a, is int it?"

"[Sighs], yeah."

Crash looked at Spyro for a moment, he had just met this Dragon but felt like he could trust him.

"Sp I-ro, I w… wan- t to sh ow yuu s- om th ing."

Spyro followed Crash as he led him towards the tree line to the side of his house. They both stopped in front of a particularly large palm tree with a rock formation outlining a rectangle at the base of the tree.

"What is this, Crash?"

"T aw na."

"Tawna?"

"The l uv of m- ie li fe."

It took a moment, but Spyro realized that what Crash was showing him was a grave. And Tawna was who was in that grave. Some he loved deeply.

"Crash I…"

Crash inhaled deeply, suppressing his grief as he continued to stare at the grave in front of them.

"If u l- uv El- ora. M- ma ke sur h- er l- uv is th- a b est th ing in ur l- ife. Che- ish ev- ery mo mnt w it h er. It will m a- ke y- or life wh – h o le."

Crash had struggled immensely to finish that sentence, but he managed to say it clearly enough. Spyro felt like he was on the brink of shedding a tear. He didn't, but took Crash's message to heart. Crash had lost someone very close to him, and lives with the grief every day. Spyro was close to having the same thing happen to him, and he wasn't sure how he would have dealt with the loss. And if it turns out that Elora is perfectly fine, then he will make her the best thing in his life.

"I… will Crash."


	6. The Scientist Meets the Mage

**Chapter 6: The Scientist Meets the Mage**

"He's regaining consciousness. Good, took him long enough."

Ripto emerged from his grogginess and attempted to move, but quickly found out that his hands and feet were restrained. Where was he? What the hell is going on? Answers he will have to force out of whoever dared keep him captive.

"Whoever you are, you better release me from these restraints right now or you will feel the wrath of Ripto."

"Oh, he refers to himself in the third person, I like him already. Ha-ha-ha."

"You dare mock me little man?"

"I believe I just complimented you. If you were paying attention and not trying to think of ways to destroy me… Ripto, perhaps you would have better understood me."

"Do not patronize me. My power is feared all throughout the realms of Avalar. So if you value your life, you will release me immediately!"

"Feared hugh… I guess the purple Dragon didn't get the memo, considering the state he left you in before he fled."

"Spyro!" Ripto cursed with as much vitriol as he could muster in the word.

"Oh, and you're welcome, by the way. I fixed the hole in your sternum and saved your life. So I'm hoping that when and if I choose to release you, Ripto, you take that into consideration before you do something rash."

"You're the one who dragged me to wherever the hell I am now! And to think I was so close to murdering that infernal faun right in front of Spyro! You're going to pay for that..."

"Cortex, Dr. Neo Cortex. And bringing you and your Dragon friend to the future was imperative. It was my best chance to study and observe the magic you two wield so effortlessly. And since I couldn't decide between you or Spyro, I just went with both of you."

"Did you just say you brought me to the _future_?"

"Impressive, isn't it. My colleague Dr. Nefarious Tropy and I spent years building the Time Twisting Machine. I'd say it is my greatest accomplishment, but I have ambitions to create a utopia on this Earth under my control, and I believe that in order to do so, I need master of both science and magic, since I now know both exist."

"How far into the future am I?"

"Hundreds of thousands of years my horned guest. Now I know from studying your timeline what happens to you with regards to your fights with Spyro. You lose. Sorry to be frank but the creature seems to have an edge on you. Probably because he's the _hero_ or some nonsense. Now why bother with you if you are always defeated by Spyro you might be thinking? Because the creature Malefor I cannot reason with. You, however, I believe I can negotiate a deal with."

Ripto had gone to Malefor before he confronted Spyro the second time. He could _not_ be reasoned with. "I would have killed that damn Dragon if YOU hadn't interrupted the fight Cortex!"

"No. I watched the fight unfold if you may recall me telling you. You don't kill Spyro or the faun. But I intervened and brought you here because I need you. You're master of magic is quite profound, however you are edged by Spyro because I believe he physically is stronger than you even if you might be on par magically. From studying your two encounters I believe this is why he can always defeat you. I have rectified this issue. If you would observe the cybernetic implants I've generously installed; these - besides keeping you alive after Spyro impaled you - should give you a decisive edge when you have your rematch soon enough."

Ripto hadn't even noticed, but upon Cortex mentioning the implants, Ripto could see metal artificial limbs covering his lower abdomen and arms.

"What have you done to me!"

"I just made you better – are you even paying attention to anything I'm saying? Or do I need to repeat myself?"

"When I break free of these restraints! I'm…"

"Oh jeez, I pissed you off again. Look, Ripto, I've saved your life and made your stronger. With my help, we will kill Spyro since he has no use to me anymore. All I ask in return is your cooperation."

"Made me stronger? How?"

"Well for one you're no longer flammable. And the armor encasing most of your body should stand up to Spyro's horns. I believe with you now being as physically capable as your nemesis, you mastery of magic should be enough to prevail against him."

"And where is Spyro?"

"Currently he is on an island about three and a half miles from here. He isn't going anywhere and we can attack him at our leisure. This I plan to exploit because I'm not going to engage the creature without a plan, unlike you."

"Watch it Cortex."

"Sure Ripto. Now I'm not a normally a man for revenge, for I feel it makes one too predictable. But there is a certain creature I feel compelled to eliminate before I enact my strategy for controlling the rest of the world. Sure, I could ignore him and his sister who lounge on N Sanity Island all day and take over, but my former creation has proved to be a formidable opponent in the past, and I feel compelled to eliminate him before I move on. And since he seems to have made acquaintances with Spyro, we can both get what we want all at once."

"And who or what exactly is this creation of yours?"

"Not important Ripto. Though I know you'd underestimate him if you were to confront him, thus giving him an edge. I'll inform you of his stats and abilities later. But for now, I need to know that you are up for this. I've spent a considerable amount of time, planning, and energy in bringing you here to the future and saving your life. I hope you can set aside your pride and work with me to eliminate Spyro and my once loyal creation. Then, you can return to you time unopposed."

"Cortex, you have a deal."

"Good. Know let's activate the camouflage mode on that armor of yours. There, now Spyro won't be able to tell that you've been enhanced and thus you can use this to your advantage. With these enhancements, you will be able to fly, lift almost a ton of weight, nonflammable as a mentioned, you endurance has increased tenfold, as well as improved reflexes. All you need to do to win against Spyro is… well use you're magic."

"I'll need my staff, the orb on the end is important for amplifying and conjuring my elemental magic."

"Sure… Now I plan on luring Spyro and my creations into a trap. They don't know for sure that you are alive and I can use that to our advantage. How much of a threat is the faun, by the way? I never studied her."

"Elora, she's a weakling."

"Alright, so she could be used as a captive if need be. And Spyro, from what I've observed of his temperament is impulsive and brash; is quick to action and doesn't put much thought into his next course of action. Plus the Dragonfly following him could be a problem. I believe it can heal Spyro's injuries during a conflict. So killing the insect is of priority."

"I can see you're taking this seriously. I like it."

"An issue could be Subject C3. My two creations I mentioned earlier, I refer to them as Subject C1 and Subject C3, although they named themselves 'Crash' and 'Coco' respectively. Subject C2 is deceased, so don't worry about her. Coco could be an issue if she deduces any part of my plan and warns the others. Her intelligence is not to be overlooked."

"So you created 'Crash' and 'Coco,' but they plot against you?"

"C1 was once a loyal subject of mine, but he 'fell in love' with his breeding partner C2 and that broke his programming. C3 is by far the more superior creation of mine intellectually, for her intelligence almost rivals mine. She remained loyal to me for much longer, until her brother C1 learned of her existence and 'rescued her.'"

"And you haven't destroyed them for their disobedience yet?"

"That's where you come in, remember. Now, if we use Spyro's impulsiveness against him, I believe we can force Spyro, Elora, C1, and C3 to come to us unprepared. C1 is an altruist to a fault, and will agree to help Spyro with anything. Maybe if I threaten that I'm going to invade his Dragon Realms using my Time Twister, he and the rest will rush here in an attempt to stop me. C1 and C3 are already accustomed to me boasting, so they'll definitely believe in the sincerity of a threat I make."

"So you want to lure them here. This is when I'll attack."

"Yes. With my other henchmen, we will outnumber our adversaries. Spyro's mobility will be an issue. So I need you to have him completely focused on you. With your upgrades, I hope you have what it takes to finish him off."

"Once I know all of what you've done to me, then I will be more than capable of dealing with him."

"Glad to hear." Cortex pulled out a remote from his lab coat and pressed a button. The metal restraints on Ripto's arms and legs released, and Ripto dropped to the floor. "Here is your staff. Someday I will want to know how it works, but for now, we have business to attend to."


	7. A Friendship (across lifetimes)

**Chapter 7: A Friendship (across lifetimes)**

Crash and Spyro approached the orange marsupial's home upon completion of their morning jog. As Crash reached for the wooden door, both he and Spyro heard laughter from within the house.

"El- or…"

"She's awake. Thank goodness."

Crash opened the door and gestured for Spyro to enter first. He obliged and both Elora and Coco turned to greet the dragon and bandicoot.

"Spyro!" Elora got up from the dining room chair and slowly walked towards Spyro in mild discomfort because of her leg, but managed to hastily reach her friend, kneel next to him, and reach out for a hug.

"It's great to see you're okay Elora. You had me very worried last night." Spyro and Elora hugged (to the best of Spyro's ability), and then Elora slowly stood up erect while grimacing in pain.

"Take it easy Elora," Coco warned, "I thought I told you this already, silly."

"Well it's been a hundred thousand years since I've last seen Spyro. I guess I couldn't help myself Coco."

"So it sounds like our new friend brought you up to speed on what been happening the past few millennia" Spyro said.

"You could say that. I already thanked her for saving my life, so all that's left is you Spyro. Once again, you're my hero."

"I always will be Elora. Just so you know."

Sparx circled around Elora twice, also happy to see an old friend well again.

"And I couldn't forget about you, Sparx." Elora said chuckling.

Crash had closed the front door and was standing behind Spyro. Once Sparx returned hovering over Spyro, Elora then noticed Crash quietly and meekly waiting behind her best friend.

"And you must be 'Crash.' Your sister has told me a lot about you. I've heard you're quite the spin doctor." Crash chuckled before he rotated his upper torso to the left and spun inhumanly fast, to the amazement of Elora and to the resentment of his sister, because Crash knocked over a painting of Coco's in the process.

"Ugh, Crash! What have I said about doing… that in the house?"

"Sar…" Crash then began to cough violently as he tried to apologize.

"Oh, I can't stay mad at you. Just try to be more careful, okay."

"So he really can't talk well," Elora said concernedly, "that's seems like such a bummer."

"I don't know Elora," Spyro responded, "I think it means Crash reserves his words for when they're most important."

"Very true Spyro. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from him."

"Hey..."

"That reminds me," Coco butted in, "I had finally finished making something for you Crash. I had been working on it for months and was going to show it to you last night, but we had some unexpected visitors. Oh, this is such perfect timing! I'll be right back."

Coco left the room and headed to her study in the garage. Coco had accomplished a lot in that place, she drew up the architectural plans for her and her brother's house, built a jet ski, refurbished a by-wing which Crash borrowed from the 1940's, etcetera. It made Crash wondered what it could be that she had invented next?

"So… Is your sister like a genius or something?" Spyro asked as Coco left the living room. Crash nodded his head to answer Spyro's question. "Reminds me of someone I know. Maybe you could learn a thing or two from her, Elora."

"Hey!"

"Not so funny, is it Elora?"

"Coming from you, I guess it is. He's talking about my dear friend the Professor, Crash. Man I hope Spyro and I can get back to our time, I really do miss him."

At that point Spyro's heart sank. Ripto had boasted that he murdered the Professor when Spyro had confronted him back in Summer Plains. Elora must not have known or remembered that he was murdered by Ripto. Ripto claimed that he murdered the Professor in front of Elora, so maybe she had some sort of amnesia because of what Ripto did to put her in a coma, maybe? Spyro didn't know if he had the heart to tell Elora that both Hunter and the Professor were killed. Although with the ramifications of time travel, who knew what would happen when and if Spyro and Elora returned to their time.

"Alright Crash," Coco said as she reentered the living room holding something behind her back, "close your eyes. I think you're going to like this!"

Crash closed his eyes and covered them with his hands as he waited in anticipation. Elora and Spyro watched as Coco walked over to her brother and placed brown color around Crash's neck.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Crash removed his hands from his face and felt whatever it was Coco had just placed around his neck. He felt the leather of the collar she had put on his neck, and then felt a plastic box attached to the collar now sitting over his Adam's apple.

"U- Umm…" The monotone voice which emanated from the box on his neck and finished what he was trying to say shocked Crash and he didn't speak again.

"This is probably the coolest thing I've ever created! I'm calling it the Subvocal Audio Detection Device. It can interpret speech you are trying to say with your tongue and movement of your mouth and produce vocalizations for you. Try it again Crash, but just barely whisper what you want to say, without making yourself audible, and the S.A.D.D will do the rest… Go on, say something."

"Something."

"Oh it works! God I'm so happy for you Crash. Now we can finally talk to each other, like brother and sister."

"Man, that's so cool!" Elora chimed in. "How in the world does that S.A.D.D. I may never know, but that has to be one of the best gifts ever given to someone!"

"It does sound kind of weird, though. Kind of like a robot." Spyro said.

"Yeah, as hard as it is to believe, I struggled the most with configuring the mic inside the white box to produce life like sounds. So I gave up and went with a more monotone voice, since it isn't important to me what it sounded like, just that I could give my brother the ability to speak. And I couldn't pass on the opportunity to give the device an ironic name."

"Hugh, sad, I get it." Spyro said smiling.

"Well brother, what do you think?"

Crash looked blankly not anywhere in particular towards Coco's feet. For some reason he was nervous. His bad dictation had always made him an introvert, and he had grown accustomed to keeping things to himself and listening contently to his sister. He never really had a reason to speak, since it bothered him so much. But now he couldn't hide himself behind his inability to speak. He would have to open up. The silence in the room lasted for a few seconds, and Coco's happy expression shifted to one of concern. Seeing this, Crash looked at her and smiled.

"Ever since you came into my life, you've always been making my life whole. And with this, I can finally tell you what it's all meant to me. Thank you Coco… for everything."

Crash and Coco walked up to each other and embraced each other, Coco shedding a tear. That was the nice sting thing her brother had ever said to her, since he could now speak to her.

"Aww" Elora said.

Spyro looked at Crash and Coco hug. Maybe what Crash had told him earlier on the beach wasn't so true after all… at least for Crash himself. Though he had lost the love of his life, his sister could still make his life whole.

"Well," Coco said after she and her brother stopped hugging, "we have the whole day ahead of us. What do you want to do big brother?"

Crash turned around and faced Elora and Spyro. "Bring our guests home."

"Oh you're right Crash. Though we'll have to get through Cortex to use the Time Twister."

"Well…" Elora said condescendingly… "Whenever Spyro adventures off to a new realm, he usually spends some time there doing some semi-important things before he returns home. But most importantly, he gets to know the locals. So you'll have to ask him if he's ready to depart or not."

Spyro took the hint, "Yeah, I don't think Sparx and I are ready to depart just yet… we haven't found enough gems yet. Although retrieving these gems may be more metaphorical than literal."

"Hugh," Coco added, "you sound just like my brother. Isn't that Crash?"

"We'll have to get those gems together, then, eh Spyro?"

"Well where should we look?"

When Spyro told Crash that he could hold his breath underwater indefinitely, Crash knew where he wanted to look for their metaphorical gems. He retrieved his scuba gear and both he and Spyro began to explore the coral reefs surrounding the N Sanity Islands. Coco remained with Elora at the house due to her healing injuries, so Crash borrowed Coco's Jet Ski and drove it to a suitable location as Spyro and Sparx flew overhead. Crash chose a stopping point, and Spyro nosedived into the water below. Crash turned off his sister's Jet Ski and entered the warm Pacific Ocean with his rebreather and flippers.

"So, you can talk as well as breathe underwater?"

"Yeah, I learned from some fairly large seahorses."

"And how does Sparx keep that bubble around him?"

"Ugh, that I don't know. Magic maybe?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I see you're really growing accustom to that S.A.D.D."

"To be honest, I was actually really apprehensive about using it when Coco gave it to me. This talking… thing, I never imagined I would be able to, so I grew to accept that and its limitations. But now that I can, it's… so liberating. I feel different, like I never knew who I was until now."

"Well I'm glad for you. It's caused a noticeable difference in you. I mean, I haven't known you long of course, but you just seem happier."

Crash looked over at Spyro as they descended further into the ocean. "I… was depressed beforehand Spyro."

"How come?"

"In the days before you arrived, I was lost in thought about my future. Coco and I, mutations created by Cortex, are the only two of our kind. And ever since Tawna died… it will remain that way. I kept wondering if my sister and I should leave these islands, our home, and explore the world. I kept thinking of what purpose my life had. I had so many questions on my mind with no answers. Things just seemed bleak, but somehow I've come to the realization that I never needed the answers in the first place."

In all the places Spyro's ever been to and all the people he's ever met, this odd creature from so far into the future seemed to be the one he trusted the most. Something about him allowed Spyro to call him his friend, so he opened up to him as well. "I guess I've always had the opposite problem, Crash. I've always known, always been told what my purpose is. To protect the Dragon Realms and defend it at all costs. I've been destined, prophesized to defeat a great evil, and I've spent most of my life preparing to do so. It's a great honor… but it's also been a great burden. I fear what would happen if I ever lost, if I ever lost someone. Yesterday that almost happened; I don't know what I would have done if Elora died. But Ripto… he killed her best friend, the professor, before all of us were brought to the future by Cortex. Elora doesn't seem to remember, and I don't think I have the heart to tell her. I failed her."

Crash took in what Spyro said before he came up with a response; neither was searching for gems at this point. "You and I, we're very different. Physically, 'temporally'… but I believe we're similar in one way. We… understand the burden of protecting those we love. The responsibility, the commitment, the coast of failing. It's… a horrible blessing."

Spyro paused at the insight, and concurred. "Couldn't have said it better myself, although neither can you technically."

"If I could laugh with this thing, I still wouldn't be."

"Well then why are you grinning?"

"Not sure, guess I'm just having a good time regardless."

"Me, too."


	8. The Confrontation

**Chapter 8: The Confrontation**

˂Do you find it strange that Spyro and Crash are becoming friends, like really good friends? I've been besides Spyro all my life, as he's traveled the world and met so many people. But I would have never guessed he could even make new friends in different time periods as well.˃

˂It's probably because they have a lot in common, as do we Sparx. After all, we both share a similar purpose to those we chose to protect.˃

˂I guess you have a point Aku-Aku. I think they see a lot of themselves in each other. Spyro sees the reserved and humble side of himself who wishes to settle down and live with someone he loves in Crash.˃

˂And Crash sees the confident and exuberant side of himself who isn't afraid to express himself with those who he is closet to.˃

˂Kind of like two halves of a whole. This is getting kind of weird, don't you think, the way we're thinking about them?˃

˂This is a meta-physical conversation between two spirits. We can't hide our true thoughts behind the ambiguity of words. If you ever conversed with Spyro in this manner, you'd learn quickly how fast you would truly know your best friend. I know you're a little new at this, so trust me when I say it's probably for the best you haven't yet. Not that it would be a bad experience, but there's only so much you need to know about someone else. I found that out the hard way with my brother.˃

˂Uka-Uka. Not a nice guy from what I've pieced together through your memories.˃

˂You should have seen him in person centuries ago. But yes, as a spirit he uses his intimate knowledge of his victims to bring out the worst in people by manipulating their pride and arrogance. Fortunately, he's no longer around… I fear his meddling with Dr. Cortex will spell trouble for Spyro, Crash, Coco, and Elora though.˃  
˂You never told Crash that he was still alive? I saw Crash's reaction when Spyro told him Cortex survived the supposed implosion of the Time Twister; he seemed both upset and relieved.˃

˂I had hoped once Cortex was free of my brother's influence, he would forget the evil agenda Uka-Uka placed within his mind and live his own life; I would have told Crash when I was sure Cortex was truly free of my brother. But I fear Uka-Uka's imprint on Cortex is still controlling him, and his quest for vengeance will lead to tragedy for our friends.˃

˂You sense him, don't you… Ripto?˃

˂His command of dark magic is quite formidable. I'm surprised to see within your memories of how a young Spyro was able to defeat him. But now I sense an even more formidable opponent, whose magic has increased by learning from the dark one himself, Malefor. The original agent of Chaos before humanity came on the scene and his mantle was replaced by my brother. And now he and Cortex are working together. This could be bad.˃

˂I'm sure Spyro can handle Ripto, he's done it before and he'll do it again.˃

˂Underestimating your opponents will only give them the upper hand. It's time we warned our heroes of what's impending.˃

* * *

"It appears as if you were right, Cortex. The necklace with the weird face for a pendent does indeed have a Spirit of Order tangled within the artifact; I can sense it. You said the spirit's name is Aku-Aku?"

"Yes, and from what I've experienced with his brother, Uka-Uka, his neroelectrical interfacing with Crash could be an issue. Fortunately, science always trumps magic. No offense Ripto."

"As long as we win, non-taken."

"And there! This little… doohickey will prevent Aku-Aku from communicating with Crash and warn him of our plans. It has a proper name and I would love to boast on the intricacies of this fascinating machine, but I'm sure that would bore you. For now just know that this device will prevent Aku-Aku from ruining our little surprise."

"Nobody likes spoilers. Aku-Aku has been reduced to mere jewelry it would seem."

"Yes, yes he has. Now it's time for the show."

* * *

Spyro and Crash returned from their exploration of the ocean and waded onto the beach with Sparx following. They noticed Coco and Elora both lounging on the beachside with drinks in hand, both laughing.

"Seems as if they are getting along."

"Coco hasn't had anyone to talk to besides me in a long time. And I wasn't very good at... conversing before today" Crash said with his S.A.D.D.

˂I can't reach out to Crash. Something is wrong. Sparx, can you reach out to Spyro?˃

˂No, it feels like something is preventing me from doing so, although I've never actually tried to reach out to Spyro before. I didn't think it would be this hard.˃

˂You're right Sparx; something is stopping us from communicating with Crash and Spyro.˃

"Hey boys! Did you find those gems you were searching for?" Elora yelled sarcastically as Spyro and Crash approached, Crash removing his scuba gear as he walked.

"No, we must have missed a box."

"It's a large ocean. Maybe Crash and I will have to replay the level tomorrow or something. But for now, I'm starving!"

"Well you'll be disappointed to know that our new friends do not have lamb on the island." Elora told Spyro to his disappointment.

"Hope you like fish," Coco said, "there's plenty of them swimming around. You haven't truly experienced seafood until you've tried my secret recipe. Or you could be like Crash and eat Wumpa fruit."

"Wumpa fruit? Never heard of it. And besides, I'm a carnivore."

"Oh you always say that Spyro. Don't you remember that fruit cocktail we both drank at Dragon Shores that you wouldn't stop talking about?"

"Oh yeah. Oh yeah! That smoothie was amazing!"

"Well then you'll have to try Crash's patent pending Wumpa Whip."

"It's the perfect island drink."

"Sounds like a plan. Hey, are there any butterflies on the island? Sparx thoroughly enjoys eating those."

"Yes," Coco responded, "though there mostly in the woods."

"Hear that Sparx?" Sparx was flying around frantically; frustrated he couldn't warn Sparx about the impending danger. "Weird. You okay Sparx?" Everyone then looked at the glowing Dragonfly, his frantic behavior offsetting. "I've never seen Sparx act so, frantic before."

"It's like he's nervous or something" Elora added. "You don't think he's trying to tell you something, Spyro?"

"Hmm, maybe." Sparx then flew away from everyone and entered Crash and Coco's home. "Odd. Maybe I should follow him."

"Sparx, he's your protector, right Spyro."

"Yes Crash."

"Then I think he's trying to warn you of something." Sparx reappeared from within the bandicoot's home carrying the thin rope of a necklace in his mouth and dropped in front of Crash, which he caught with his hand.

"Ugh, what is that?"

"My protector. Whatever Sparx is trying to warn you of, it must be important."

All of a sudden a large floating project appeared from out of the ocean, and a large image of Cortex's head appeared startling everyone on the beach.

"I'm sure it's very important. Why hello C1 and C3, or should I say Coco and Crash. And look, guests. I believe I've already met them, though they left my abode before I could catch their names."

"Cortex! I thought you were too busy being dead." Coco said angrily.

"First it was a polar bear, then a tiger, then a dinosaur, and now you two have tamed a Dragon! As your neighbor, I thought I should tell you that you pet Dragon left quite a large corpse in my home, and I had to dispose of it."

"Ripto." Spyro said instinctively. Finally, he has paid for all the death he's caused.

"Ah so that's the creatures name. He mumbled a few things before he passed away. Something about having the last laugh, Spyro. Something about the deaths of a 'cheetah' and a 'mole'? More walking, furry creatures I suppose."

Elora gasped and covered her mouth before she started tearing up. Two of her best friends, gone. Spyro looked at her and felt horrible. Coco turned to console Elora as Crash continued to look at the man who created him, wanting to know what he was up to.

"Cortex, what do you want?" Crash said using his sister's SADD. Cortex didn't recognize the source of the words, until he looked at Crash neck and deduced what the collar strapped to his neck's purpose was.

"So the genius gave her mute brother a voice. Very impressive! Her service while under my guidance was such a blessing. Too bad you just had to corrupt her Crash."

"I was shown what family and free will is Cortex, both things you've seemed to forget. Is Uka-Uka still pulling the strings here Cortex, or are you still a horrible person like I always thought you were?"

"Me… horrible!? But I gave both life!? Ugh… So ungrateful you two. Anyway, to answer Crash question - and I'm still getting used to the idea of him talking… ehem - I'm here to collect the Dragon I spent a considerable time and effort bringing to the present. Why work with rats, koalas, kangaroos, and bandicoots when I can work with Dragons instead."

"You can forget it Cortex! I don't know what you're sick, twisted ambitions are, but I'm not going anywhere near you or you ugly group of thugs again. And don't you even dare think of coming anywhere near me, or you'll end up like Ripto."

"I think the angry, talking Dragon is forgetting that if he ever wants to return to his time, he must ask politely to borrow my Time Twister. So unless he corrects his attitude, he'll have to enjoy sipping Wumpa Whips for the rest of his life. Unless of course, you think you can just take the Twister from me. I'll be here on the third island waiting. It'll be like a family reunion, C3 and C1. Too bad C2 can't make it. Say hi to her for me Crash. AHAHA!"

Cortex's image disappeared and the projector displaying his face flew upwards into the sky rapidly before it started heading towards the third island. Elora started to cry a little louder, drawing the attention of Spyro and Crash.

"Elora. I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you, but I only found out of what Ripto did to Hunter and the Professor merely moments before I was brought to the future."

"It's… It's okay Spyro. It's not your fault. The Professor, he's like a father to me. And… and he's the reason I met you Spyro. Oh poor Hunter, Bianca's going to be devastated."

"Ripto won't hurt anyone else, Elora. I made sure of it." Sparx was still trying to contact Spyro, but he couldn't. Aku-Aku, now draped around Crash's neck, couldn't speak to Crash either. Neither of them could warn Spyro or Crash of the trap they were falling into.

"Th- Thank you Spyro. Once again, you're my hero. I just hope we can get back to our time soon. So I can… mourn my friends death's [sniffles and pauses], in person."

"Coco and I will make sure you two get home safely. I promise."

"Don't let Cortex scare you. My brother and I beat him before. We'll do it again, together."


	9. Monsters and Murderers

**Chapter 9: Monsters and Murderers**

Aku-Aku was draped around Crash's neck, and Sparx remained floating above Spyro, both were useless for Crash and Spyro's upcoming confrontation. But before everyone stormed off to Cortex's castle, something suspicious held Coco back.

"What is there to discuss, Coco? We go over there, stop Cortex, and take his Time Twister."

"I know Spyro, but in thinking about this for a moment, something is not adding up. He's basically inviting us into a confrontation. Why would he invite us, instead of attack us on the beach while we were oblivious?"

"I'll tell you why, cause he's arrogant! I saw it yesterday and I saw it just now; I know hubris when I see it. The final battle, it must be on his terms. His psychosis requires you to fall at his feet and have you know that he truly defeated you. I may be far into the future, but somethings just don't change."

"Cortex may be prideful, but he doesn't do things without a motive and prior planning. Like why exactly did he invest the time and effort in bringing you forward in time? Originally he was going to use the Time Twister to rewrite history. But now that he is free of Uka-Uka, what is he up to now?"

"Does it really matter? Look, I've seriously enjoyed my time in you and your brother's company, friends I'll never forget. And I also truly do appreciate your help in this, but that maniac dragged Elora and I from our time and we need to return soon. But would knowing what Cortex's twisted mind is scheming stop him any faster? If he's planning on harming Elora and I in any fashion, I'll put him down."

"Spyro… what are you suggesting?"

"I'm saying I won't let anyone else hurt those I care about, no matter what I have to do. Ripto learned that the hard way?"

"Spyro, you can't kill Cortex." Crash said with his S.A.D.D.

Spyro turned around to face his new friend, who'd had been silent till this point. "I'm not saying I will, but we're heading into a dangerous trap. If it comes to it, I won't hesitate… even if he is your creator."

"Spyro, it's not our sentiment for Cortex as to why Crash and I don't want you to kill him, it's just not what… [lower voice] we do."

"His life is just as valuable as yours or mine" Crash continued. "I can't and won't take it from him. Neither should you."

"Maybe their right Spyro," Elora then said passively, "you don't know Cortex like you did Ripto, the Sorceress, or Red. Maybe Cortex is redeemable without that… Uka-Uka spirit influencing him, like with Red and who corrupted him years ago."

"I'm not saying I will or want to hurt him Elora. But because I didn't finish Ripto off five years ago he came back and murdered Hunter and the Professor. I take responsibility for that, but I won't guilt stop me from doing what I need to do to protect those I care about, not anymore."

"Spyro," Elora pleaded somewhat emotionally, "their deaths weren't your fault. You can't burden yourself with that guilt, or you'll never be able to lift it."

"It's not a matter of perception or to alleviate my conscience Elora. If I had really finished off Ripto five years ago Hunter and the Professor would be alive. It's as simple as that. I won't allow my inaction to harm others. Not anymore. Some monster's lives just aren't worth it."

Spyro's jab made Crash think more seriously about Spyro. There was no doubt he was a good and even a righteous friend. He was someone he could trust with his life; something he knew even for the brief amount of time he had known him. The way he talked, carried himself before this conversation: a Dragon, yet calm and befriending. It made it hard to believe Spyro was also capable of ending his adversaries, something Crash himself hadn't done to either the man who made him or the mutants or allies he has to do his bidding. Spyro's history, the situations and villains he dealt with were defiantly different and to which Crash didn't completely know or understand, but murder was a tough line to cross. Crash looked at Spyro without emotion and responded, "monsters and murderers are not one and the same, Spyro. Being one isn't a cause of the other. Yes, there are monsters in this world, but not all murderers need execution. Some beings deserve a second chance."

"Oh so Ripto wasn't a monster then! Him murdering Elora's best friends, and then holding her captive barely alive in front of me, planning on ending her because he knew how much I cared about her wasn't monstrous!? Ending him and his murders equate to the same evil? He deserved a second, third chance!? Do you honestly believe that? You of all people, who lost the love of your life, are content to just defeat Cortex over and over again, and never truly stop him from harming you, your sister, or anyone else again?"

Crash lowered his ears and gaze in remorse. He had shown Spyro Tawna's grave, told him what she meant to him and that if that connection existed between Spyro and Elora, that he should cherish it and make it the most important thing in his life. Spyro is willing to do anything necessary to defend those he loved. Something Crash just isn't capable of doing. Something always held him back, even with what Cortex had done to him and what he plans to do to the entire world. Even before Crash learned through Aku-Aku that his twin spirit was the cause of Cortex's evil plans, he just couldn't bring himself to murder. But even so, Crash couldn't kill Cortex even if he did have Tawna killed.

"Tawna wasn't killed by Cortex or his henchmen. She died of natural causes." Crash still didn't look directly at Spyro when his S.A.D.D. spoke and Spyro noticed the onset of grief that had overcome his friend by mentioning the love of his life as a way to justify his own actions.

"I'm sorry Crash. I shouldn't have assumed."

"No." Coco said somewhat sternly, yet full of emotion. "Don't lie to him for me, Crash." Crash finally looked up, now at his sister. With his eyes he begged his sister not to explain how Tawna died. He'd already forgiven her. "Spyro, Tawna was murdered, but not by Cortex. I… I killed her."

* * *

 _"_ _Subject C3, tell me all you know of the two previous mutations of your species, and of the CCP."_

 _"_ _Why, is this a test sir?"_

 _"_ _You're a little new to the operation here, humor me."_

 _"_ _Okay. The Cortex Commandos Project was an effort to build and mass produce an army of varying anthropomorphic animals who would be completely loyal to you and your leadership. The construction of this army consisted of three stages. The first was development of an anthropomorphic mutation procedure universally applicable to varying species of animals, all of which could be used or weaponized in different capacities according to their skill sets or mental acuity. The second stage was to program the produced anthropomorphic animals to be complete loyal soldiers to your cause. And the third stage was to form a cohesive army of mutated animals as a ploy for world domination. The benefit of anthropomorphic animals over the proposed idea of a robot army was that each soldier of your army could be intelligent, autonomous creatures who were both be loyal to you and capable of thinking and acting on their own, akin to a real army. An animal army was self-sustaining and reproducible, and hypothesized to be easier to tame and control. Earlier efforts into the Cortex Commandos Project provided promising results, as several animals of varying species, including Subject C1 and C2, were successfully mutated into anthropomorphic animals. The issue which arose with the project was that the sentience of the animals produced was greater and harder to control than originally estimated. Though some specimens chose to remain loyal to you by choice or through successful programing, others defected or became insane."_

 _"_ _A very thorough report C3. What do you know of yourself and your origin?"_

 _"_ _I am the third in the line of anthropomorphic bandicoots you've created. I was made because even though Subject C1 was a defector, he was not deemed a total failure. Originally his defection was speculated to have happened because of a flaw in the Cortex Vortex: the machine used to quickly educate mutated specimens in language, basic motor skills, and enforce loyalty towards your cause. However, C1's actions after escaping later seemed to suggest that it was because of his love for his breeding partner, C2, which eventually drove him astray. At first thought to be an incompetent solider, C1 has proved to be a competent and annoying adversary against your ambitions. Someone simple minded would conclude that creating a third bandicoot would yield similar disappointing results as the first two, but in your brilliance, you saw that increasing the intelligence of one of your creations to a level somewhere near your own could prove invaluable. For I would be able to understand why you are doing the things you do. Loyalty not preprogrammed, but earned through a mutual understanding."_

 _"_ _Yes C3. To an outsider I may be perceived as a 'mad scientist'. But that can't be farther from the truth. I do not kill or murder indiscriminately. Everything I do has a purpose. I've built an army not for myself, but for the world. My parents died in that world, because the injustice contaminating it. I couldn't stop it, and for years it tore at me. Until I realized the endemic which was responsible for my parent's deaths was only a microcosm of the larger problem. And only with my intellect, my greatest weapon, could I resolve the issues which destroyed my family and restore order to this chaotic and cruel world. And with you, N-Gin, N-Tropy, and this talisman's help, I will finally rid the world of the evil that took everything from me. Finally I will have purpose; I will have avenged their deaths." Cortex handled the black masked talisman that hung from his neck, whose eyes were glowing mildly. He stared at it, lost within its depths._

 _"_ _Yes sir, our work on the Time Twister will set events right in this world. Under your guidance, this world will be perfect. I worry, though, that C1 will attempt to stop us, for he is guided by umm… Uka-Uka's opposite. That… spirit will not stand idly by while Uka-Uka, I mean you plan to revolutionize the world. They have interfered in the past and may do so again. It would be unwise for us to not preemptively strike and eliminate them both from stopping our plans."_

 _"_ _I see. I never could bring myself to end C1. He was one of my first… Until now!" Cortex said in a furry. His sudden onset of anger, Coco presumed, was caused by the talisman he was wearing. "C3, how do you propose we deal with C1 and his HORRID tiki-mask?"_

 _"_ _We break him. We'll make him fully understand the ramifications of his treachery, and take from him the reason he betrayed us in the first place. He will suffer the same punishment your parent's murders should have felt. He will lose his entire world, as you had to experience. We will take C2 from him."_

* * *

"I lied to him and manipulated my own brother. I earned his trust because Aku-Aku validated that I was indeed his biological sister, the only truth Crash needed. I told him that Cortex was concocting a plot to use power crystals to power a device capable of off enslaving millions under his control instantly, and Aku-Aku persuaded Crash to stop his master once again. It… all of it was my plot from the beginning. Earn Crash's trust, get him to collect the crystals, and then double cross him at Cortex's space station. He collected the crystals necessary for Cortex's scheme, which was intended to make him feel partially responsible for delivering to us the crystals needed to power the Time Twister; he caused what he intended to stop. While Crash was away from N Sanity Island traveling the world collecting crystals, I abducted C2 and brought her to Cortex, so he and I could show that we had her as well when the moment came to double cross my brother. I was so manipulative I even fooled Aku-Aku, maybe because he actually did since good intentions in me because I so believed I was bettering the world by serving Cortex."

Coco continued, "kneeling on the ground, on the brink of tears, Crash begged as well as he could that Cortex take his life instead of C2's, for she never acted against Cortex willingly until Crash turned her. Without flinching, Cortex obliged, firing a single shot through Crash's sternum and he collapsed to the ground. He then handed me his blaster and requested I finish off C2, as a reward for a well concocted and executed plan. I grabbed it to comply with my master's orders, and then froze. I was willing and prepared to fire all the way until I had to actually do it, it was only then at that moment did I realize I would have to be a murder to remain loyal… compliant. My hesitance allowed Crash enough time to lunge at Cortex and throw him to the ground, even with a large hole in his stomach. I then instinctively grabbed a bounded Tawna and held her at gunpoint, threatening to end her. My brother halted, looked at me and said, 'I would have if I wanted to.' He still believed in me even after deceived him, even though I never was on his side. I was determined not to betray Cortex like he and Tawna did, so I closed my eyes, pushed her forward and pulled the trigger. I murdered her to prove my loyalty, and at that point I became a monster, I felt it. I dropped the blaster, shocked at what I did, looking at a wounded Crash holding a dying Tawna. Cortex picked up the firearm from my side and pointed it at Crash, ready to finish what I started. And Crash just looked at me, and his broken stare breaking something inside me. I knocked the firearm out of Cortex's hand and pushed him over a railing, where he and Uka-Uka fell and landed in a heap. Without speaking I just picked up Tawna carefully and fled to an escape teleporter, rigging the device to explode upon Crash's and I's departure. I saved Crash's life but not Tawna's. [Crying], I never, felt so terrible in my life. I did all I was ever programmed to do. I was Cortex's best creation, I believed in him and his cause all up until I had to murder for him. I only then realized I became a monster in the process. Murder… Tawna's death replays in my mind almost every night. I took the one thing that mattered most to my brother. And somehow, even after killing the love of his life… he… he forgave me. I don't deserve it, but I got it."

Spyro and Elora looked at a weeping Coco astounded without saying anything. Crash walked to her side and put his hand on her shoulder, earning a look.

"I forgave you, because even though I did lose the love of my life and miss her every day, I also gained a sister for real that day. I knew, after seeing you weep over her dead body, that you truly felt horrible, and that what Aku-Aku told me about you the day we met was real. I want you to never forget that, okay. I love you for who you are." Coco wiped her eyes and Crash hugged her as she broke down again for what she had done to him, still feeling guilty for it and convinced she didn't deserve his forgiveness, even though Crash was going to give it to her for as long as they were a family. Spyro and Elora looked at each other than at Crash and Coco, unsure of what even to say to a story like that. It was Crash who spoke once Coco let go of him. "When we go face Cortex, my sister and I will do everything we can to bring you to home safely, even if that puts our lives in danger. But we will not kill to do so. Both, are just the right things to do."


	10. A Monster or Slave?

Chapter 10: A Monster or Slave?

His protégé N-Gin, his colleague (and uncle… a long out of time story) N-Tropy, his nephew Nina, and his best friend N-Brio all stood behind Neo Cortex while he stared down the carnival owner who was responsible for his parents death.

 _Uka-Uka, however, lay prominently draped across the doctor's neck._

"Do you remember… do you remember why you murdered my parents?" Lesly's wife and kids were bound and gagged, tied down and helpless to help their father who was also tied to a chair. Lesly, the former owner of N' Sane Carnival was nearly in his seventies along with his wife. His two kids were in their late twenties and were abducted and brought to N' Sane Carnival along with their mother and father. Everyone was currently in the center of the grand entertainment tent with a dirt stage circumscribed by rows and rows of empty wooden seats. This carnival was where Neo Periwinkle Cortex grew up. It's where he lost his parents. He thought it'd be fitting Lesley lost his life here as well. Cortex's allies were under the assumption this mission would not lead to any casualties. The "N-Team," as N-Gin had humorously nicknamed the group, was lead under false pretenses.

 _Uka-Uka had different plans for his slave; this was Cortex's initiation into becoming the monster he could use to destroy this world._

"I don't even know who the hell you are! I've never murdered anyone in my life. Just take whatever you want and escort your ugly gang of thugs out of here."

"Lying in front of your wife and kids, that's not very fatherly of you. Course how would I know, I lost my parents because of you a long time ago."

"I've never…" Lesley breathed intensely as he struggled against his restraints, "killed anyone in my life."

"I'm not surprised to hear you don't remember me. How could you, it was nearly thirty years ago when I was born here in this carnival. My parents, they had worked here as performers for almost their entire lives. They ended up having two sons, one of whom is standing before you right now, and the other is the father to my niece over there. Say high why don't you, we'll get to her story in just a moment." Nina stood to the right and a few yards back of her uncle, wearing her Madam Amberley's Academy issued uniform, with her metal hands to either side of her. Her face was expressionless.

"I've… had a lot of performers work for me; you're going to have to be… [grunts] more specific." Lesly still visibly struggled with his restraints, trying to free himself.

"Keep struggling, you're making this even more enjoyable for me." Cortex whispered sadistically in Lesly's ear before retreating to just two feet in front of his captive and spoke normally for everyone to hear. "Now I spent most of my childhood here at this circus, sometimes acting as free child labor for you as I fed the animals here, sometimes as an acrobatic performer, other times as a freak to display to shocked audiences due to the shape of my head. As abnormal and grotesque as it appears, it turns out my brain is something not to be messed with. I was 'gifted' with a genetic condition my bastard grandfather so kindly caused me to have. Yada, yada, yada it made me a smart person. So much so that my parents for years begged for, worked hard for, and reluctantly stole a large sum of money in hopes that they could send me to the premier Academy in Austria when I turned eighteen so I wouldn't be doomed to a life of mediocrity here at this circus. So how woeful was I to hear ten years ago that my parent's tragically 'died' in an explosion caused by faulty equipment. My loving parents, who sacrificed so much to better my life."

"I… know who you're talking about. How the fuck am I responsible for your parents death's if they died in an accident? Not as bright as you claim to be, are you?"

Cortex rested a concealed gun against the former ring master's head, drawing muffled, panicked, shrieks from his family, silencing Lesly, and drawing some cornering looks from N-Brio and N-Gin.

"You were quite cleaver in covering up the murder of the two performs who stole so much money from you. Oh no, you couldn't go to the police with this, not with how you 'made' most of your money. How does a circus owner make eight figures, anyway, not legally I assure you that much? Oh no, a man of your moral aptitude devised a much more sinister way to deal with those who'd steal from you. You confronted them, tortured them, and then rigged the equipment near their tents to explode, thus destroying the evidence. You were even greedy enough to claim the insurance money off the 'accident' without a pinch of remorse."

"You…" Lesly said a little less loudly then before, "can't prove anything."

"Oh no, of course I can't. Hell I didn't even know my parents were murdered by you until several years after the fact. You see, there was only one witness to your heinous crime that faithful night, one little six year old girl who was told to hide in the closet before you and your thugs confronted her father and grandparents. She survived the explosion, at the cost of her hands. So young, so fragile, forever traumatized. She only remembered one name from the event. Lesly! Don't do it Lesly, We're sorry Lesly! Do you remember who my parents are now, hugh Lesly?!"

Lesly didn't respond. He knew what Cortex's was talking about. The moment he killed his parents replayed in his head, instead with the knowledge that one witness had in fact seen what he did all those years ago. He looked at the young girl to the right of Cortex, who's dark, metal hands were now curled into fists. She stared at Lesly in contempt. She was the girl. Lesly silently waited for Cortex to talk again, for he wasn't going to admit to anything, even if it was all true.

"People… people like you pollute and contaminate this world. People like you have a special place reserved in hell. I know you've never suffered for a moment in your life. Never lost anything or anyone you cared about. Screwed over anyone you could, taken countless lives and profited so nicely from it. Nothing I do in the next several minutes will truly bring just to me, my niece, or anyone else you've crossed. But I'm still going to try. All I want you to do is admit it Lesly. Admit you took my parent's lives in cold blood, and then this will be all over."

"I haven't killed anyone. You're parents died in an accident; I had nothing to do with it."

Cortex pointed his 9 millimeter pistol at Lesly's wife and unclicked the safety. "I'm going to ask you again, did you kill my parents. Be careful with your response, the mother of your children's life depends on it."

"Cortex," N-Brio yelled concernedly, "what do you think you're doing? This has gone on for long enough, killing Lesly nor his wife will bring your parents back. Don't become as bad as him."

Cortex didn't even flinch at his friend's sudden outburst. He only maintained his gaze on Lesly, patiently awaiting a response.

"I didn't do it! Don't kill my wife you psychotic freak!" Cortex pulled the trigger, causing an audible click to echo in the large arena, and both Lesly, his wife, and kids to flinch in expectance of gunfire, but instead Cortex began laughing.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Because of my genius I've become what you might call an 'evil scientist.' And what kind of evil genius uses a gun?" Cortex threw his pistol to the ground and pulled out a red blaster. "No, evil scientists use ray guns." Cortex walked over to Lesly's wife and pulled the gag placed over her mouth free before walking back in front of Lesly, pointing his blaster at her.

"I'll warn you Lesly, this will not kill your wife… well not at first, but prolonged exposure to this ray will cause irreversible nervous system damage. She may not walk, talk, or think normally if you don't admit to being the cruel heartless monster I know you are."

"Lesly!" His wife pleaded. "Who is this man, and is what he's saying true?"

"No. Everything's going to be alight Jessica. And I promise this scumbag's going to pay as soon as we get out of here."

Cortex pulled the trigger, and this time Jessica collapsed in a spasm of agony as she convulsed uncontrollable on the ground in unfathomable pain. Her children were screaming in fear once more at the sight, but their screams were muffled do to the gags still firm around their mouths.

"What are you doing to my wife?!"

"Overloading her central nervous system. Every pain receptor in her body is going off simultaneously and she currently feels like her whole body is on fire. The setting is quite low, actually. I'll keep upping the intensity until you admit what you did to me and my niece."

"I can't admit to what I didn't do! And I swear if you don't release me and my family right now, you will regret it!"

Cortex upped the intensity on his ray gun and Jessica scream even louder.

"Let her go you bastard! Torture me and leave her out of this!"

"Cortex this has gone on long enough!" N-Brio yelled. "I did not agree to this, any of this, and I won't let it continue for any longer.

"Maybe he's right master." N-Gin said submissively. It wasn't in his nature to question his master, but he didn't feel completely comfortable with what was going on, and blurted out what he just said.

Cortex signed as he ceased torturing Jessica and lowered his blaster. He then set the device to stun, pointed it at N-Brio, and fired, causing his friend to collapse to the ground unconscious. N-Gin and Nina gasped at Cortex stunning his best friend, while N-Tropy patiently waited for this escapade to end. He wasn't at all concerned with the ethics of this revenge plot.

"N-Gin, operator override, passcode: N' Sanity." N-Gin suddenly froze and stiffened into a straight posture. Nina could only look in shock at what had just happened to N-Gin.

"Operator override accepted."

"Forget all that has occurred in the past 24 hours and enter rest mode until I command reawakening."

"Command confirmed." N-Gin collapsed to the ground upon executing his master's instructions, the metal side of his face bouncing off the ground, while the human half remained visible, his real remaining eye closed in his unconscious state.

"Any more interruptions? N-Tropy? No, you don't care. You don't care about anything. Except what your father did to me."

"Can we speed this up Cortex?" N-Tropy said disinterested. "We have more pressing matters to attend to other than you enacting revenge."

"Do you feel anything towards your half-sister; my mother? I know she didn't grow up with a silver spoon in her mouth like you did at your father's estate considering she was his illegitimate daughter, so therefore you never met her. But still, anything you old heartless bastard?"

"I never knew she existed until a couple of months ago, so how could I?"

"Figures."

Nina found the courage to speak up. "Uncle, what did you to N-Gin?"

Cortex looked at his niece without guilt as he answered. "Look, I know you and N-Gin have a close history before the accident, which is why I worked tirelessly to save his life from the cancer ravaging his liver, lungs, prostate, heart, and brain… per your begging request. If it wasn't for me and my brilliance, he would not be alive. However, N-Gin doesn't have a personal stake in this, and may not understand why you and I need this. So until this is over, he and N-Brio are sitting this one out."

"Cortex, I swear on my life that I will end yours if you do not release my family and me immediately!"

Cortex responded to Lesly's outburst by shocking his wife again to his dismay. "Give me an empty threat one more time," Cortex said once he ceased shocking her, "and I'll switch to your pregnant daughter, Lesly. And I promise you this blaster's effects are so much worse to unborn children. Now admit it, nice and loud and clear to me and you're family what you did to me."

After three seconds of silence, Cortex quickly walked over to Lesly's daughter and removed the gag from her mouth. Both Lesly's daughter and his wife pleaded with Cortex not to harm her as Cortex aimed his blaster and waited for a response.

"Alright! Alright! I did it. I killed them. I murdered your parents. .Just don't harm my daughter!"

Cortex withdrew his pistol from Lesly's daughter's head and walked back towards his captive. "What we're their names?"

Lesly hesitated as he tried to remember Cortex's parent's names. Cortex turned and pointed his blaster at his daughter again, ready to torture her. "Umm… Natalie and Nathaniel Cortex!"

Cortex lowered his blaster once again and faced Lesly. "How did you murder my parents? Before you covered it up with faulty circus equipment?"

"I… I shot them and your brother with a silenced M45. The following day after the fire was put out; I made sure forensics on the scene did not report any suspicious evidence that murders had taken place."

"And why did you kill my parents and older brother?"

"Because they were thieves who stole from me."

"You see, that wasn't so hard. And now this can be all over." Cortex walked over towards Jessica, who was silent upon hearing what her husband had done several years ago. Cortex untied her and backed away while still gripping his blaster, silently suggesting she not try anything. She got up and rushed to help her daughter and son, starting to untie her pregnant daughter first. A large beam passed clean through her chest, and she landed dead atop her still tied up daughter and started to cover her in blood. Lesly screamed out in horror at the scene along with his hysterical daughter, while his still tied up and gagged son struggled to free himself.

"You mother fucking monster! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!"

"In revenge for murdering your children's mother?" Cortex responded calmly "Why that's simply what I'm doing to the man who killed my mother, father, and brother. I'm sure you understand. The punishment shall fit the crime. I take away your children's parents, as you took mine."

 _Uka-Uka relished the moment. His slave was ready. This is what Cortex wanted; Uka-Uka didn't have to push him any further, not anymore. He had already fallen, and would now be easily under his control._

Cortex, with his blaster set to lethal mode, fired the same beam which killed Jessica at Lesly's right kneecap. He screamed out in pain as he wiggled helplessly against the chair he was bound to. Cortex took aim and shot his left kneecap. Similar shouts of agonizing pain came from Lesly, as his daughter continued to scream helplessly.

Nina watched in horror. She was the one who told Cortex of what happened to her grandparents and her father. Cortex was the only family she had left; he was the one who paid for her to attend Madam Amberley's Academy as he himself once did in his youth. It was he who promised Nina he would avenge their loss. But for Nina, all she felt was sorrow for losing her parents and grandparents. She never grew a hatred for the man who killed them. She was too young at the time to understand what was happening, too traumatized by the escape from the burning inferno that was her home, too traumatized by losing both her hands at such a young age because of the fire. All she had ever felt was grief, not rage… Not this, the need to kill for revenge. She watched in horror.

Lesly pleaded to no avail. Cortex fired at Lesly's left arm, then his right, pausing in-between shots so Lesly could scream out in pain. Another shot sailed clean through Lesly's stomach, before finally ten seconds later did Cortex fire directly between his eyes, finally killing him. Cortex walked away from the dismembered caucus and switched his blaster to stun, knocking out both of Lesly's children. Cortex then looked at his niece, the other victim of Lesly's murder ten years ago.

"I loved them as much as you did, Nina. Hopeful if not now, then maybe a few years from now you'll find closure. Come on N-Tropy," Cortex said in a much different tone, "let's move on to the other reason why we're here."

Nina didn't respond for a moment before she responded. "Can you… wake up N-Gin?"

"Sure, we could use his help. N-Gin, command: awaken and do not care about or acknowledge the deceased and unconsciousness people in front of you. Then proceed to normal functionality."

N-Gin arose from the ground quickly. "Command confirmed. Ugh… what happened Nina?"

"Come on N-Gin, we… we have work to do..."

"Anything for the master. How can I serve you, master?"

"Carry N-Brio back to the dirigible. Then come back here for further orders."

"Yes, master." N-Gin lifted an unconscious N-Brio onto his shoulder before heading to Cortex's airship.

"As for you two, we have some animals to borrow from our friend here who doesn't need them anymore. I think they'll work just fine for the Cortex Commando's Project, don't you think, N-Tropy?"

"Not that I care, but if you're going to leave Lesly's children alive, shouldn't you untie them so they aren't stranded here when they come to?"

"Oh very well."

Nina thought back to a memory she had her at N Sane Carnival before the accident. Her favorite chore while here at the circus was to feed the animals at the petting zoo. Of the tiny, exotic animals she fed on a daily basis, her favorite was a bandicoot who always spun on his back two hind legs before she fed him. Sometimes her friend Andrew from the orphanage would accompany her and feed the animals alongside her. A fun activity they could do together as his body was being ravaged with cancer. She had named him Willy. Nine years later, if he was still here and still alive, Willy might very well be a subject of the Evolvo-Ray. How insane was that?


	11. The Loss of Loved Ones

**Chapter 11: The Loss of Loved Ones**

Dad, you and your best friend Elora were brought to the N Sanity Islands because of sinister intent. Mom, the reasoning you and your brother even existed was because of and to serve sinister intent. One man, Dr. Neo Cortex, with sinister intent had brought you and your families together. In spite of his sinister plot, you, Crash, and Elora had all become great friends… and eventually you both forged true love together in spite of the loss of your loved ones. But you were both also so hurt, full of grief and pain. You tried to hide it from me as best as you could, but the reality was that the reason I was conceived was because of such great evils. Even the very laws of physics had to be broken for you two to meet. All this has caused me to truly believe, as I now enter the Time Twisting Machine, that what has transpired to bring you two together has to be undone… even if I am "undone" in the process. It's because I love you both so much that I'm willing to go through with this, to become a martyr and sacrifice myself for you and for those you both care for. If I succeed, you two may never fall in love, Crash and Elora lives will be saved… and I will be erased completely from existence. I do feel some shame for doing this to you two. Even in the horrible circumstance which brought you two together, you did find such great happiness in each other. But the pain and the loss which haunts you both I cannot let stand. In one last ditch effort to have my story not forgotten in the annals of time, I write this final departing not to you two, my loving parents, but to anyone and no one in particular. I write this note as a comfort to myself as I face oblivion with the hopes of bringing tranquility to my parent's troubled souls.

 _My uncle believed that all life was sacred, even his enemy's lives whom had cost him so much. It was why he could never take one, and even why he could forgive my mother who had taken the love of his life from him. I think he held onto this virtue because his own life and sentience was synthetic, which made him appreciate even more the nature and beauty which surrounded him: his home and the lives which dwelled on it; the very expanses of the planet which he had explored as he fought to save it. It was why my uncle could understand why warriors such as my father could take lives with noble intent, that Spyro was protecting other lives such as my aunt, Elora, from malice. I believe that this inspired my mother to finally stand by Crash's side against their creator after she had come to terms with what she had done to her brother while in opposition to him._

 _I believe that my uncle is right. All life is sacred, and worth protecting. I also believe my father is right, some lives aren't worth saving. I'm stuck believing in contradicting opinions, both of which I know hold truth. So I've come to a compromise. I will sacrifice my life to save the lives of those I care about. This is my justification for suicide; my reasoning for destroying the product of my parent's love. I'm so sorry Coco and Spyro. I know you don't want me to do this. But I know you only say this because you don't have the courage to destroy me in the process of correcting the past. You love me too much to do so. But I love you both too much not to go through with this. I have Faith both of you will find happiness if I succeed. I have Faith that my soul may find refuge in heaven, where hopefully I can meet my uncle and my aunt, Tawna and Spyro's parents, and someday reunite with my mother and father as well._

 _The Dragon and the Bandicoot, Blaze._

* * *

"So you really, just… forgave her completely? Even after… what she did to you?"

Spyro and Crash waited outside on the beachfront as the sun drew closer and closer towards the horizon. Coco and Elora were inside. Aku-Aku was draped around Crash's neck and Sparx remained hovering beside his Dragon. Neither could communicate with their partners, still. Crash's sister wasn't ready to leave the house yet… everyone understood why. Crash had been inside to comfort her earlier, but now had joined Spyro outside and sat next to him as they waited patiently for Coco to… regain her composure. No one was rushing her.

"I did Spyro." Crash wasn't looking at Spyro when he responded. Instead, he stared into the ocean feeling sympathy for his sister who was once again completely torn apart for what she had taken from him. It always vicariously hurt Crash when she felt like this. They were family, brother and sister; he had truly forgiven her and Crash always hoped that she would believe that he did and move on. It was just that Crash had not fully gotten over the death of Tawna. He loved her and loved Coco. This scenario caused a huge conflict of emotions within Crash himself. He couldn't allow himself to show any sign that he blamed Coco for his turmoil, for it wasn't true. He didn't and wouldn't believe it was so. It was just… complicated, and time heals all wounds… eventually. "She, as Tawna and I were, products of Cortex's intentions. She was doing… what she was told was right. But she broke free, and became my sister for real as she wept over Tawna's body. That's what has always mattered to me: that I freed my sister from her captivity, both mentally and physically."

"That's… truly amazing." Spyro said solemnly yet with astonishment as he now also stared out into the ocean. "You have more compassion than anyone I've ever met. To forgive your sister for murdering someone you love, and not seek vengeance against the person truly responsible." A wave crested against the shore and both Crash and Spyro were silent for a moment before Spyro continued. "However… I remember from earlier today, as we were both looking for those _metaphorical_ gems, when you admitted to me that you were depressed in the days before Elora and I arrived. About you and your sister's future. I… don't mean to probe, but… those feelings had to have been about Tawna. I know you love Coco, but I just find it remarkable that you've forgiven her so completely."

Crash was angered for a moment. Upset with Spyro for the feeling as if maybe he shouldn't have forgiven his sister. And Crash didn't respond immediately to Spyro. It took Crash a moment to realize, to understand, that Spyro was only concerned for his wellbeing, not inciting he was wrong for forgiving his sister. The moment was weird for Crash. For all of his life he had only had two people ever care about how he felt. And now hearing someone else show the same concern that Tawna had once felt for him and the same concern Coco feels for him now; the realization, the sensation, it was bewildering… and comforting. He… he had never had a brother before now.

"I was feeling remorseful, knowing my chance to have a family that could outlast me disappeared with Tawna. But I still had a family with Tawna and now have one with Coco as well. Family… everyone needs one in some shape or form at some point in their lives. No matter its form, it makes life worth it. Thanks Spyro, for your concern. For talking with me… now that I can. What's gone on between Coco and I is, has been tough. I've been afraid to admit that I am indeed still conflicted over the issue. Though admitting it I feel will be the first step towards overcoming it. I guess I just needed someone to confide in to find the confidence to say what I was feeling aloud. I needed a friend… no, better yet a brother. I guess you filled that role for me Spyro."

He called me his brother, Spyro thought. As in me being a part of his family? But I'd only known him for about a day now. The comment baffled Spyro completely. "Brother?"

"It's a bit of a stretch, you being a dragon from a hundred thousand years in the past. But it's true. I trust you… with my life. I know I'm being a little too sentimental. But I figured I might as well tell you this; it seems like the right time just and I know it now to be true. In case I never see you again once you return home, it was a pleasure to know you, Spyro the Dragon."

The comment, to Spyro's utter surprise, made him a little emotional. The sudden emotion unevened him, for at first he didn't completely understand why it had impacted him so much. It took just a few moments for Spyro to understand that he had gained a new family today, which was something you didn't earn every day. It was something special, something more impactful and extraordinary than a friendship. He understood that he was a little emotional because he felt the same way about Crash and just didn't really realize it until Crash welcomed him to be a part of his family. Someone whom he may never see again after today. With this understanding, Spyro set aside his uneasiness and instead wished to speak the truth with his new brother. "Thank you Crash. That… it means a lot to me. I've only ever had… a few beings be a part of my family. Sparks, Elora, Hunter, I guess I've been taking it for granted, until today. I know how short families can sometimes last. It's important to cherish it, and I'm glad to be a part of yours as well."

Crash and Spyro gave each other a smile. Coco and Elora emerged from Crash's house.

"I'm ready." Coco said sternly and with authority in her voice. For now, she was over the guilt that plagued her heart. Tonight, she her only concern would be helping in any way returning hew new friends home, getting through the monster responsible for how guilty she felt in the first place. Tonight, everyone was ready for tonight's confrontation.

* * *

Their destination was the third island. Coco carried Crash on her jet ski towards the island, as Spyro flew Elora there. Spyro and Elora landed on the beach as Coco brought her jet ski to a rest on the shore. Together, Crash, Spyro, Elora, Coco, Sparx, and Aku-Aku entered Cortex Castle and made their way to the top of the stone building as the moon rose towards the heavens. They encountered no resistance as they made their way up the top, past the cages with worn out labels for the first animals Cortex mutated, past the laboratory where Crash and other mutants were made, to the highest room where the Time Twister was held, where Spyro and Elora had escaped from yesterday morning. All six now stood in front of the giant machine which was the Time Twister, it's components and mechanisms taking up nearly three fourths of the enormous room which housed the machine. At the center podium of the Time Twister, where spherical wormholes in space and time would emerge, stood Cortex, with Nina, N-Gin, and N-Tropy arranged behind him.

"I've been expecting you," Cortex said rather comically, "thought you've taken a little longer than I expected. We're basically neighbors; it shouldn't have taken you this long to get here."

Cortex's nonchalant tone given the current situation angered Coco to no end. He was responsible for her greatest guilt. He was going to pay. "Listen up Cortex" Coco said loudly and with disdain in her voice. "We're not here to play games or talk. Tonight, you and you're 'plans for the world' come to an end. You're not getting away this time. I'll make sure of it." Coco's tone worried Crash for a moment. What exactly did she mean?"

"Well you might not be in the most talkative of moods, my once loyal creation; however I'm not going to give you much of a choice. Normally our encounters don't have this much conversation, but tonight is going to be the exception. Although, first, I might as well get this out of the way and mention that this is 'indeed a trap.' Ripto!"

Cortex mentioning Ripto's name immediately grasped one hundred percent of Spyro's attention. But before Spyro had a chance to realize what Cortex meant by shouting his nemesis's name, a four inch diameter beam tore through Elora's back and chest. She screamed out in agony at the sudden attack, collapsing to the ground as she turned 180 degrees and landed immobilized and severely injured onto her back.

"Elora!" Spyro rushed to her side, before staring up at the figure hovering outside a window above the door he and everyone else had entered through. Spyro boiled with uncontrollable anger as he stared at a living Ripto.

"The Professor, Hunter, and now Elora! I've come back from the grave twice because you're too weak to kill me! And now this weakness will finally lead to your downfall! Tonight, Spyro, you DIE!"

Spyro shouted in a rage of fury as flame erupted from his mouth. With complete malice and rage, his focus was solely on Ripto, who he with the yearning of every fiber of his being would stop at nothing to destroy. Spyro took off from the ground and furiously flew towards Ripto who retreated to above the castle, where he and Spyro commenced their aerial battle above. Crash knelt beside Elora to see if she was still alive, and took her hand as she grimaced and squirmed on the ground crying and reeling in horrible pain. Coco started at Cortex with all her contempt. She will avenge Elora and make up what she did to her brother tonight, at the expensive of the monster's life who stood before her.

N-Tropy walked forward ready to end the experiments which had been ruining his and his nephew's plans, but Cortex outstretched a hand, blocking his path. Cortex then spoke. "Everyone, we will not engage Subject C1 or C3 until I say so, understood?"

"But master?" N-Gin said confused. These mutations were the enemy, per Cortex's instruction. They were to be eliminated for that was Cortex's will. After the black talisman which hung from Cortex's neck was destroyed, Cortex had changed, and N-Gin wasn't sure how to feel about it. His love and devotion for his master was unwavering, but the sudden change in Cortex's behavior unsettled him. But N-Gin would serve him till the end, for it was his duty.

N-Tropy, frustrated with his nephew for years now, still reluctantly yet willingly agreed to stand down for Cortex was the genius; he was his grandfather's legacy. Even to this day what N-Tropy's father had created still fascinated him and compelled him to follow the orders of his younger nephew. Help him scheme to take over the world. It in a strange way, connected him with his distant father, who's adultery scandal and human rights violations wrongfully ruined his career and destroyed his grand ambitions for humanity and the world. Through his father's creation, N-Tropy would make him proud.

Nina thought back to the last time she saw Willy, as she removed him from a cage and placed him onto the base of the Evolv-O Ray. Subject C1, or Crash now stood before her to oppose her and her uncle. Did Crash ever recognize me in all these years? Ah well, it wasn't important. All that was important was the mission. Following in her uncle's footsteps, for he was all she had left.

"I have some words I need to hash out with my two creations" Cortex said with authority. "And until that has happened, everyone will stand down. Ripto and the Dragon are not of my concern at the moment."

"I have nothing to say to the likes of you!" Coco yelled in indignation. Crash meanwhile began to put pressure on the gaping hole in Elora's sternum, trying to slow down the bleeding.

"We will hash this out, Coco. That dying… faun's life may depend on it."

Coco finally looked at Elora, whom she had grown to admire like a sister. Coco immediately felt horrible for not even acknowledging her until now. Her anger had consumed her, and only Crash had cared enough to help her.

"What do you know of Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka, Coco?"

Coco looked back at cortex, and a glare of contempt reappeared on her face. "Fuck off. I have nothing to say to you."

Cortex sighed before asking Coco again. "What do you know of them… please?"

He said please? "What does it matter, Cortex?"

"Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka, the talismans themselves, are merely the familiars to the ancient Spirits of Order and Chaos. One spirit's sole purpose is to destroy this world, the other is to maintain its peace. Aku-Aku chose your brother Crash, in either some sort of perfect irony or maybe because he is indeed righteous and pure of heart, to oppose me. I was chosen by Uka-Uka as his herald of destruction. Within me he found the ambition, the will, and the knowledge to cause havoc on this world. The Spirit slowly but surely began to control me, grooming me to be its agent of Chaos. That evil pushed me to murder those responsible for my parent's deaths. It instructed me to build an army so I device the Cortex Commandos Project. It compelled me to amuse the Power Crystals as a means of enslaving the Earth. And when that plan failed, it drove me to build the Time Twisting Machine so that Uka-Uka could rewrite history. He, has made me who I am. The 'evil scientist' who created you, and the man you blame for your choice to murder Tawna."

"Bullshit!" Coco shouted in hatred. "You cannot justify yourself to me now. And I didn't choose to murder Tawna. You made me!"

"I know you're smarter than this Coco. You remember what you said to me all those years ago the day after you were created. That you were able to understand why I was doing the things I did. That you had loyalty not preprogrammed, but earned through a mutual understanding. When I made you, as with Crash and Subject C2, I gave you free will. Suppressed somewhere within the mental dominance of Uka-Uka, I would not subject my creations to the same form of mind control I was forced to endure. I never made you to do anything. You acted in your own free will when you pulled that trigger against C2. It's also why you were able to trade sides in the fight and join your brother. It's why you stand opposed to me today. I created the things that would defeat me, for it was never really me who you and your brother fought tirelessly to defeat. But now... I'm free. It is me."

"Liar" Coco now said a little raspy. He was lying. He wasn't free… it was his fault she killed Tawna. "You expect me to believe you're no longer the evil bastard I know you to be. That bringing Spyro here to the present and allying with Ripto was somehow an act of goodness?"

"No, I never said I was 'good.' I simply act of my own free will now. I was a man of science, until a maleficent force of magical evil attempted to use me to destroy the world; send it into a state of chaos. But after Uka-Uka was destroyed, I realized that there was one truth in the horror being under his control: that I have the ability to change the world. To fix it, to make things right, rid the world of the evil that killed my parents. To do that, I needed a mastery of both magic and evil. So I brought forth in time two of the most formidable demonstrations of magic in history: one who would stand to oppose me and thus have killed and the other whom I could control. Elora was not supposed to be part of the equation, but she isn't important in the grand scheme of things."

"So that's what this has been all about? Bettering the world! You're a psychotic freak, who deserves to pay for what you've done to me and my brother!"

"No Coco. You still consider you and your brother as equals to me. That you're lives matter as much as mine, or my parents, or any other human. But that is a lie; you are merely experiments, fabrications, imitations of sentient life by my own design. Mutants, the real 'freaks'. Subject C2's death, even by your own hands amounts to nothing. It is the same as a cow put to slaughter or cutting down a tree. You are essentially my pets, your wills, ambitions, and desires meaningless. But I don't wish to kill you. There's no need to. As I've told you once before, I do not kill without reason. You will simply cease to exist once I use the Time Twister to rewrite history and better it. I will end all war, death, disease, catastrophe. I will perfect humanity from its very beginning, correct their mistakes, ensure my species survival and prosperity. You and your brother will simply not be a part of it. So this is where I bid you goodbye, as soon as Ripto kills Spyro or I have to."

Crash had lifted Elora to her feet and now supported her as she stood up. Crash had used her shirt as a makeshift bandage, which was slowing down the loss of blood, turning a dark color of red.

"Tawna," Crash finally spoke with his S.A.D.D, "Tawna knew what Uka-Uka was doing to you. She confirmed it to me when I first found Aku-Aku. We believed, I still do believe that what Uka-Uka made you is not the true you. That you have compassion, that saving N-Gin's life was not an anomaly. That taking in Nina after she lost everything was the true representation of yourself. I've never been a part of the world as you have, but killing to fix it is not the way to solve its problems. Going back in time and rewriting history yourself is reckless and dangerous. My sister and I can't let you do this, even if you believe it's the right thing to do."

"Oh C1," Cortex said seriously, "I was blind to just how righteous and altruistic you are until I was freed from Uka-Uka's influence. You believe my current course of action is wrong for it comes at the cost of you and your sister's existence along with the deaths of Spyro and Elora. However you are not a utilitarian like me. Spyro and Elora's sacrifice is infinitesimally insignificant compared to the billions of lives I will save and help throughout the centuries. I removed Spyro from his time, it caused his society to fall to all hell, humanity replaced them and here we are. Spyro's disappearance was part of a universal casualty loop. I remove him, dragons die out, humanity replaces them, and I exist to abduct him from his time. That's how I know it is my destiny to do this. The universe in an act of providence has blessed me with the knowledge and ability to alter and fix it. Perfect it. You can't understand because all you've ever loved was Tawna... until she was taken from you by your sister."

Crash was unsure of how to respond to Cortex, and Coco again became furious because Cortex insinuated that she willingly killed Tawna once more. But the more she contemplated it, the more the thought creeped in her mind that somehow he was right.

Spyro crashed through the glass ceiling above and landed violently onto the floor to Crash, Coco, and Elora's surprise. He got up quickly as Ripto landed next to him. Sparx entered the room shortly afterwards. Ripto walked towards Spyro smiling, and Spyro set his entire body ablaze in flames. A metallic arm then latched around Spyro's throat and raised him into the air. Spyro struggled to breath and clawed viciously at Ripto, but to no effect.

"I have been given the strength to finally end you. You who drove me into a pit of lava and left me to die! Well how does it feel Spyro, to have your life and your destiny stolen from you by someone superior to you!?"

Crash appeared next to Ripto to his complete surprise and spun directly into Ripto's side, sending him flying incredibly fast into and through a solid brick wall. Spyro got to his feet inhaling deeply.

"That's not going to stop him." Spyro said in-between breaths. Then Spyro suddenly yelled out in pain and dropped to the floor unconscious. Cortex lowered his arm which had his red blaster resting in his hands. Crash tried to stir Spyro awake, then checked for a pulse. Ripto re-entered the room through the hole his body had made, furious until he noticed Spyro unmoving on the floor.

"Cortex!" Ripto yelled irately. "Spyro's life was mine to take! That was the deal!"

Cortex, unwavered, calmly responded to Ripto. "Deal? I don't recall a deal. I saved your life an provided you with an opportunity to kill Spyro. Have I disappointed you?"

Ripto landed on the floor furious and pointed his staff at Cortex. "Your insolence and arrogance has pestered me for long enough! And so has your usefulness. It was my destiny to kill Spyro, and you took that from me. Now I take your life!"

"Not that it matters Ripto, but Spyro is currently stunned. Operator override, passcode: unicorn."

Ripto groaned, froze, lowered his staff, and stood completely still before he spoke in a monotone voice, "Operator override accepted."

Sparx landed on Spyro and tried to resuscitate him, but all he could do was heal his injuries, not awake him from his temporary coma. Crash, Coco, and a bleeding out Elora stood frozen as well. There wasn't a way they could handle Ripto, Cortex, N-Gin, Nina, and N-Tropy all at once without Spyro.

"Ripto, keep Crash and Coco busy. Kill them at your own discretion. Do so only if you, yourself if you had free will, wanted to."

"Command confirmed." Ripto said lifelessly. He then turned towards Crash and Coco and began walking towards them slowly.

"Goodbye C1 and C3. My destiny awaits. N-Tropy, activate the Twister and set it to the coordinates specified. Today we change the world."

"Coco, get Elora out of here. She's bleeding out and needs your help. Don't argue."

"Crash, I'm not leaving you here alone against all of them." Coco replied sternly, now holding up an injured Elora.

"You won't be. Now go."

Crash was looking at Spyro, who was starting to come to unbeknownst to Cortex and Ripto. Apparently Spyro's physiology was more resistant to Cortex's blaster then he assumed. Ripto stopped and fired several beams of energy similarly to what impaled Elora at Crash. Crash dodged the first two shots, and the third he spun rapidly at, hoping it would redirect like energy based attacks had done in the past. The beam was indeed redirected, but it did not head directly back at Ripto, instead it careened at a forty-five degree angle to his left. Ripto then charged quickly at Crash and tried to grab him. Crash volleyed to the left to avoid him, and barely spun in time to redirect another beam from Ripto. Ripto turned to see Coco leaving through a door with Elora. He raised his staff to incinerate them both, but Spyro slammed into his back at an incredible speed, his horns atop his head finally piercing the metal which Cortex had attached to Ripto's chest and back. The beam which Ripto had prepared to fire instead went higher than expected, destroying the roof above Coco and Elora, sending rubble down upon them, causing Coco to drop Elora and for herself to collapse to the floor. Ripto struggled to move as his life support systems were beginning to fail. Spyro gripped Ripto with his strong grip and flew him into the air, before launching him at Cortex and his gang. A nearly dead Ripto careened over a ducking Cortex and stuck the gravity lens which contained the massive wormhole being formed by the Time Twister and the irradiating bolts of electricity emanating from the sphere hovering above the central platform.

"You fool!" Cortex said angrily. "What have you done?!" Nina, N-Gin, and N-Tropy all started to back away from the Time Twister. Without the gravity lens containing the warp sphere created, this machine spelled certain doom for everyone here.

"N-Tropy! Help me stabilize the event horizon!"

N-Tropy had helped his nephew build this machine. He knew how it worked and all of its intricacies. So N-Tropy knew that "fixing" the Time Twister was not possible. "Cortex, the gravity lens is destroyed! That event horizon will continue to irradiate energy rapidly until it explodes and then implodes. There is no 'fixing' it, you need to run!"

"No! This is my legacy! This is how I fix the world, redeem myself! I'm ordering you to help me, now!"

Lightning bolts sporadically formed and dissipated around the wormhole and Cortex himself who was not moving away from his machine. Spyro, still hovering above everyone, was then struck by a rogue bolt and was surged with a deadly amount of energy. He flew backwards from the shock and impacted the brick wall behind him. N-Tropy, meanwhile, gave his nephew one last panicked look before he began to run for his life.

"Uncle!" Nina Screamed. "You have to get out of there!"

"Master!" N-Gin screamed as well. "It is not safe, you will die!"

"I order both of you to help me, now!"

N-Gin hesitated, afraid for his life yet not wanting his master to die as well.

"Ugh… Operator Override: passcode N' Sanity." N-Gin looked at his mastery curiously, wondering what his master had just said. "What's wrong with you N-Gin, obey me!"

"Sorry uncle," Nina said, "but I freed Andrew from your operator override a while ago. Come one, we need to get out of her now Andrew. Please, I know you're still in there.

"But what about our mas… Cortex."

"He'll leave if he wants to. I can't make him. Now come on." Both Nina and Andrew fled, leaving Spyro, Crash, Coco, Elora, and Cortex atop the castle. Sparx again now tried to save his Dragon's life. Earlier he had turned blue from the energy he expended healing Spyro. Now he shifted to green, almost completely drained of his own life energy. Spyro;s charred skin was healing and his heart started once again, but he still wasn't moving.

Coco emerged from the rubble she and Elora were buried under earlier, her right arm broken. Crash approached her and could tell his sister was in serious pain.

"Crash, my arm… I can't… can't move it. It hurts, [grunts], I think it's broken."

"Coco, get out of here, now."

"But what about Elora? [grunts again in pain] What about you and Spyro? I'm WILL not leave you here./code"

"Coco, you can't help us now. You've done all you could, but now you need to get out of here. It's not safe and I'm not going to let you die here. I'll handle Elora and Spyro. NOW GO!

Coco reached forward and kissed her brother. "I love you."

"I love you to." Crash kissed his sister back and pointed away from the Time Twister, signaling for her to go.

Coco began to run down a flight of stairs, grimacing after each step because of how much her arm ached. Crash began to move the rubble which covered Elora, trying to free her and see if she was still alive. He cleared the debris from her body, and checked for a pulse. He couldn't feel anything, but heard her voice just barely call out.

"Sp- I- ro."

"I'm here Elora.

"Where's… where's Spyro." Elora said weakly.

"He's… He's fine Elora. Now come on, I'm going to get you out of here."

"No." Elora said immediately yet softly. "Spyro's not… fine. I can see him. Ss- save him. Please. I'm not… going to ma… I love h- im Crash."

Crash looked over at Spyro, unsure if he was alive or not. He could also make out a green Sparks resting on top of his body.

"You're going to be fine Elora, you and Spyro are both going to be fine. I will get you both out of here."

"It… it was never his fault. Hunter and the Professor. Tell him that for me. Please…"

Crash remained above Elora, unsure of what to do. He could hear the defining crackle of electricity emanating from the Time Twister, and Cortex franticly trying to stop his machine from being destroyed.

"Save him, please. I love him."

Crash got up from Elora's side and ran over to an unconscious Spyro. He looked completely healthy, save for the fact that he wasn't moving. Sparx turned around to see Crash standing over Spyro. Crash looked back at Sparx's tiny face, seeing his concern for his brother reflected in his tiny gaze. Crash felt for Spyro's pulse and noticed it. A rogue bolt of lightning struck beside the three, causing Crash to flinch and cover his ears at the loud sound, nearly deafening him and causing a ringing in his ears. He picked up Spyro, grunting as he did so, and began to make the long journey down to the ground floor, running as fast as he physically could, panting heavily after the first two minutes for he was exhausted. Crash, carrying Spyro, and Sparx flying next to him, emerged onto the beach three minutes later to spot Coco trying to push her jet ski back into the water but failing to do so, with tears streaming out of her eyes because of the pain coursing through her and her uncertainty for her brother.

"Crash!" She exclaimed when she noticed her brother carrying an unconscious Spyro. Crash placed the Dragon onto the beach and paused to catch his breath, panting heavily as most of his muscles screamed out in pain. Crash wiggled his arms and legs to do something to alive the pain, then turned around and headed back towards Cortex's Castle. "Where are you going!" Coco screamed once again Crash ran away from her. He yelled Elora back as he disappeared from view. Coco stopped trying to move her jet ski with one arm and instead dropped next to Spyro, seeing if he was still alive or not. Sparx landed on the sand next to them and watched helplessly at the Dragon he was sworn to protect. Spyro then groggily lifted his head, then slowly stood up to Sparx's joy and Coco's surprise.

"Elora?" He said dizzily before regaining his focus. "Where is she? How did I get out here?"

"My brother," Coco said in pain and nervously. "He carried you out here, but then went back to save Elora. You have to help him Spyro! Don't let my brother die! Please!"

Spyro instantly spread his wings and took off, desperate to save Elora and Crash.

 _It never made sense to her while she was alive. How she, Spyro, and Ripto were brought so far into the future, or who the man was that brought them here. Cortex… So many questions with answers that only brought up more questions. But the details weren't all that important; it was the one Dragon she hadn't had enough time alive with that was on her mind. As she lay, bleeding out with death impending, she gripped Crash's hand tightly. She cried a small tear caused by both the overwhelming pain throughout her body and the regret of never having enough time to love Spyro like she wanted to. Crash looked at her reassuringly, and then attempted to pick her up. But it was too late, The Time Twister exploded and they both met their end together._

Spyro was caught in the explosion, met with violent winds, hurdling debris, and scorching temperatures. He collapsed to the ground on the brink of death. Coco tripped backwards and landed harshly onto the sand below, aggravating her broken arm sending rifling pain up her shoulder. Ignoring the pain, falling rubble, and intense heat, she got up and stared at the inferno that was once Cortex's Castle.

"CRASH!"


	12. The Love Ones Left Alive

**Chapter 12: The Loved Ones Left Alive**

"My brother," Coco said nervously and in pain. "He carried you out here, but then went back to save Elora. You have to help him Spyro! Don't let my brother die! Please!"

Spyro instantly spread his wings and took flight towards the deadly Time Twister, desperate to save Elora and Crash from their impending deaths.

Aku-Aku remained draped around Crash's neck, prepared to suffer the same fate Crash was about to suffer. He would be with him, even in the end. ˂My brother, Uka-Uka, was destroyed by this machine which bends time. It seems fitting I am destroyed by it as well. To preserve balance; to maintain symmetry. I just wish my chosen hero… my friend Crash, nor Spyro's friend, Elora, didn't have to suffer this grim fate as well. It will devastate their loved ones left alive. Mysteriously Fate has ordained Coco and Spyro remain alive.˃

˂Spyro, he's rushing to save the love of his life! Even I can feel the energy surging from the castle ahead of him. I can't let him die Aku-Aku! That is my purpose for existing. The world needs him, even if he is trapped in the future he has to live!˃

˂No one's Fate is predetermined; it is simply shown to us one second at a time. And neither is anyone's purpose set in stone. Saving Spyro's life, if you must make the ultimate sacrifice to do so, will be your choice, Sparx. What Spyro makes of the path Fate has laid for him, he will tread because of your love for him, not because of an obligation to him. What you will _choose_ to do is noble and heroic, done with honor and with courage. Similar to how my chosen hero is selflessly placing his life in peril to save the Elora's life. It's his choice, not his destiny… My time on this Earth is running out. I've spent millennia on it, serving as its Spirit of Order. But eventually every life comes to this crossroad. Not an end, instead a transition into a realm eternal. It's been a pleasure knowing you Sparx. If you attempt to drain your life force in your current state, it will kill you. And if you choose to make that sacrifice for your brother… then I'll see you on the other side my friend.˃

The Time Twister exploded, instantly vaporizing Cortex, who had to his word stayed behind and tried to salvage the machine which would better humanity and redeem himself in his own eyes for what Uka-Uka made him do the past several years. Crash and Elora, holding hands, met the same fate together as well. Aku-Aku, in his final moments, said his last goodbye to Sparx. Spyro was caught in the explosion, met with violent winds, hurdling debris, and scorching temperatures. He was flung backwards by the shockwave of the explosion, tumbling down to the Earth before collapsing in a heap on the verge of death. Sparx had trailed behind Spyro, his two previous attempts to save Spyro's life weakening him considerably. This had caused him to be unable to keep up with Spyro as he flew as fast as he could to recuse Elora and Crash. As such, Sparx's further distance from the explosion had kept him alive, if not in incredible pain as he too plummeted to the ground once the shockwave hit him.

This was his Fate. Being here to save Spyro's life was always what he was supposed to do. He's known this for as long as he's been alive. Though Aku-Aku's parting words put a new perspective on his life's purpose. I'm doing this because I want to, not just because I'm supposed to. I am Spyro's brother, not just his protector. I love him and Spyro loves me back. So I'm going to give EVERYTHING I have to save my brother's life, because that's what loved ones do for each other.

Sparx had lost consciousness for a few seconds, and when he regained it, he was underneath rubble. Aku-Aku was gone, his spirit ascended and unreachable as Aku-Aku predicted moments ago, for Sparx could no longer sense his presence in his mind. His selfless, chosen hero, Crash, was gone as well, along with Spyro's best friend and would be love, Elora. Coco… Sparx could still sense her; she had lost consciousness during the explosion as well, but was still alive by the beachside. And then there was Spyro. He clung to life, barely able to maintain his grip on it. He was as close to death as one could be, on the verge of losing the battle to remain alive. Sparx, with one of his four wings gone and three of his six legs broken, made his way towards Spyro. He was not going to let his brother die. He was going to survive this.

Sparx had so little to give, but gave it all willingly. His life force spilled out of his tiny body, and came to the beckon call of a soul desperate to stay alive. ˂Goodbye, brother.˃ Sparx didn't have enough life force to give where Spyro would recover fully. It took his last ounce of will to tell his brother one finally goodbye. Sparx never knew if Spyro responded, he had passed before he had a chance to hear a response.

* * *

Coco snapped awake and upright once she regained consciousness. The pain in her arm, the overbearing heat, the still raining debris, the dust and smoke clouding the air, none of it was of her concern. There was only one thing on her mind.

"CRASH!"

She ran towards the castle, grabbing her right arm with her left hand, now unable to ignore the pain sweltering throughout her right forearm and shoulder. But she soldiered through it, desperate to find her brother alive amongst the wreckage that was once Cortex's Castle. Tears were now streaming freely from her eyes as she began to cough, the scorching heat and heavy particulates in the air making it hard to breath and difficult to see. She called out her brother's name several times, coughing frantically as she did so, clinging to the irrational hope that maybe her brother was still alive. A fit of coughing now had her gasping for air, the pollutants only making her sudden asthma worse.

Coco collapsed to her knees and placed her left hand on the floor. She couldn't do, she couldn't keep searching. The desolate wreckage seemingly continued forever in every direction had now sapped all hope that anything had survived the explosion of the Time Twister. He was gone. She was alone. Her only family, her only brother, whom she loved with all her heart. Crash… Gone…

She remained within the center of the hell around her, weeping uncontrollably, feeling as if she no longer deserved to live, as if she had lost the only reason she should live. No, she thought to herself. He's still alive, he needs me! Coco struggled to get up, her eyes stinging from the dust and shed tears, her lungs burning as she continued to struggle to breath. Coco pushed forward, denying the hard truth that her brother was gone. She tripped over a chunk of cement, crashing to the ground, landing on her broken arm. The pain was unbearable, and she screamed out in agony. Why did he go back! Why did he have to save her! Didn't he know how much he meant to me! The anger consumed her. She needed him, and he had died trying to save a total stranger.

Coco laboriously got up, coughing again as she did so, and screamed out for her brother again. It should have been me. I could have carried Elora out of there. Even with my broken arm, I should have rescued her. Crash shouldn't have had to go back. It was my fault. It should have been me, not him. With all her soul she wished this to be true. Crash was so kind… he was so gentle… He forgave me even after what I did to him. He was willing to put his life in peril to save the life of another. I love him so much and now he's gone. I… I have to live the rest of my life without him. How? How can I? I can't live without him, alone… I need him.

She almost hadn't heard it. The wailing shrieks of pain emanating from somewhere nearby. They were faint amongst the crackling fires, but Coco could tell something was indeed crying out in agony. Immediately she was filled with hope. She rushed towards the source of the screeching desperate to find her brother. The sounds of pain stopped, and Coco was lost, unsure of where the howls were coming from. She turned her head frantically in several directions, confused and desperate. He had to be here somewhere. I will save him.

She heard the sound again, this time behind her. She must have passed Crash when running here. She arrived at the source, and noticed the back leg and tail of Spyro. He was covered in soot. He had been crawling slow before Coco had arrived, for she could see the thick trail of blood behind Spyro. His eyes weren't open, but he was instead whispering something.

"I'm.. coming Elor… I won't let you die a - gain."

She had asked him… begged Spyro to save her brother. He instantly obeyed, and now he was on the brink of death after being caught in the explosion. Crash had gone to save Elora, after he had carried an unconscious Spyro to safety. They… had met their end together. She and Spyro had both, lost closest to us. This dragon, her brother trusted with his life. It was evident that, even as strange as it seemed, they had become friends. Was that why Crash carried Spyro to safety first, instead of Elora like he said he would when he told Coco to get to safety? Coco paused, how could she, or Crash, choose which life to save? Elora, she… must have told him to rescue Spyro. Coco knew it was true when she thought of it. Elora had admitted her feelings towards Spyro as she was comforting her earlier today. No, Elora must have begged for Crash to save Spyro over Elora. Elora must have believed she wasn't going to survive anyway. Yet Crash went back to save her anyway, without any hesitation. And now they were both gone, and both she and Spyro were left to suffer... If Spyro survived this.

Coco knew he was teetering on the edge of life and death. He needed medical attention, fast, or he would bleed out. He was also risking an infection and smoke inhalation. He, they both, needed to get out of here immediately. Coco tried to lift him, but his weight plus her broken right arm made it impossible. Then another thought hit her. If she brought Spyro out of here, she would be abandoning any chance of rescuing her brother if he was still alive. If he was somehow still alive amongst the burning rubble, her leaving and rescuing Spyro's life would mean her brother would die out here... No, as impossible as it seemed, Spyro was alive in front of her and she would have to accept what had happened to her brother.

Coco attempted to lift Spyro again with both arms, with all her will ignoring the pain in her right arm. This time she got him several inches off the air, before she fell backwards with Spyro still in her arms, and they both collapsed to the ground. This produced groans from Spyro, while Coco couldn't even scream. She was exhausted. Maybe she shouldn't even move. Give up here. "I l- ove you Elora."

Coco pushed the doubt out of her mind. I won't give up, like my brother. Coco, with all her strength, got up from the ground with Spyro again in her arms, and made the long and treacherous journey to the beachside. Her right arm almost didn't respond to her commands, aflame with pain as it bore the weight of an unconscious Spyro. Coco yelled out in pain as her breathing rapidly increased. She was almost at her limit of endurance, the pain intolerable, and her body fatigued to the point of collapse. But with extra amounts of strength she didn't know she had, she found the will to push past her body's limits and successfully brought Spyro to the beach. She tried to carefully lay him down, but did unintentionally drop him a few inches. Coco also fell to the ground in agonizing pain. Her right arm commanded almost all of her attention. She could barely move it now. Any attempted movement sent riffling pain up her shoulder. Sweet fell from her face as she struggled to catch her breath.

Coco's Jet Ski still was parked on the beach. She would have to push it into the ocean and somehow drive it with Spyro unconscious on it to her home on the first island. It seemed impossible, and Coco lacked the energy to do so. But against every urge of her entire body, she got up from the ground and began to push her jet ski. It took two minutes, but she was able to dialogue her Jet Ski from the sand and get it into the water. Quickly, she rushed to Spyro and tried to lift him, failing to do so twice. Her Jet Ski was beginning to drift away from the shore, the waves pushing and pulling it further a sea. Again, Coco found the strength she needed to lift Spyro and brought him to the ocean, struggling to keep his head afloat as she waded towards her jet Ski. With all her effort, she then lifted Spyro's head and chest over her own head (her right arm almost not allowing her to do so), onto the back of her Jet Ski, and pushed his back and two legs forward to balance his body so that it wouldn't fall forwards or back off her Jet Ski. Now swimming, Coco got to the side of her Jet Ski and struggled to climb onto the machine with only one arm, but was able to do so without knocking Spyro off. Painting and now freezing, Coco took one last look back at the third of the N Sanity Islands. She thought of her brother and Elora. Crying, Coco started her Jet Ski and began the trip back to her home.

* * *

" _So… what do you want now… to do?"_ _Spyro asked gingerly towards the faun he didn't realize he loved until it was too late._

 _Elora looked at him and giggled softly. "Finish watching the sunset with you, and then let Fate decide the rest."_

 _Spyro relaxed and allowed himself to smile as well. Together, he, Elora, and Sparx watched the sun set on Dragon Shores._

He then awoke in pain. His back leg was sore, and he noticed the stitches across his thigh sown in a curve. His entire body ached, he had a terrible headache, and it hurt a little to breath. Elora. "Elora!"

He tried to move but his body wasn't responding correctly. It hurt immensely just to move either of his legs, and his left wing was hurting immensely. He then noticed the bandages wrapped around his left wing forearm. More carefully but not in any less pain, Spyro tried to get off the table he was resting on, until Coco came running into the room.

"Spyro, wait. You've lost a lot of blood, not to mention your left wing may be broken."

"No! I have to save Elora. I have to save her and Crash." Spyro managed to get his front forearm off the table, and all of his weight lurched forward, and an unprepared Coco was caught underneath him. They both fell onto the floor, Coco screaming out in pain as she gripped her right arm. Spyro limped off her, only now realizing fully where he was. He was inside Coco's house. The sun was out, it wasn't night time like it had been when he, Elora, Crash, and Coco went to confront Cortex. Frozen in pain, but mostly in confusion, Spyro stood still. It was Coco's voice which turned him around.

"Spyro, please." She said incredibly low and full of remorse, "rest. There isn't anything you can do." Spyro now noticed her right arm was in a sling. Though her clothes appeared new, her face and her left arm was covered in small scratches and scars.

"Elora… Ripto had attacked her by surprise. She was injured but… I never saw if she was still alive. I… didn't even check. Is she… is she gone?" Spyro saw she was already in tears. His heart sank as he waited for what she had to say. She took a few moments before she responded, the weight of what happened defiantly impacting her speech.

"The Time Twister… it… my brother went back to save her. But, it explo… They didn't [inhales raspily] make it. They're [almost unintelligibly] both gone Spyro. Oh god… Crash."

Elora… Crash… Sparx. His dragonfly had done it. He felt it, two separate times (he was aware of, three in total) Sparx had drained himself of the energy which kept him alive to heal me, the last time while I was unconscious cost him his life. His brother, there by his side ever since Spyro had hatched. Previously Sparx had healed him without much trouble, usually just to mend a minor injury, once beforehand in the battle with the Sorceress and once with Red to heal more serious injuries. But Sparx had always recovered, returning to his bright, golden glow. But now he had to give everything he had. And he was gone. Elora was gone. Crash… Spyro began to tear, causing him to immediately close his eyes in anger. He had failed Elora, again. This time, it had cost Elora her life. And he loved her. All these years and he loved her. It didn't matter that she wasn't a dragon. She was nice, kind, compassionate. She was, what he needed to be happy, and now she was gone. And it was all his fault, again.


	13. Agony and Bliss

**Chapter 13: Agony and Bliss.**

It isn't when you witness those you love die, the moments right afterwards, that are the worst. No. It's the days after. The pain and the grief, the loneliness and the suffering, not occurring for only a moment, but for the foreseeable future. As you have to adjust, move on, continue living with a part of you gone, it's these moments of longing that are the worst.

Coco didn't know what to do. It was forty-eight hours since Coco rescued an unconscious Spyro and tended to his wounds. As the hours passed since her world first crumbled, she literally couldn't figure out what to do. The silence, the stillness, it was too much! It only invited her subconscious to replay the tragedy that cost Coco her family. She couldn't focus, her thoughts always drifting back to her brother. She debated endlessly with herself on whether or not she should return to the third island and search for her brother amongst the crater that is now Cortex's Castle. The rational side of herself knew better, though. Her brother was gone. He was too close to the blast site, it was impossible for him to have survived. The only issue was she couldn't accept this. To come to grips with this reality would mean that her only family, her only source of happiness, half of her world was gone forever. She had cried on and off for hours now. Her thoughts would always return to the moments right before and right after the explosion. What could she have done differently? In her turmoil she punished herself by believing that had she not listened to her brother's pleading instructions to flee from the Time Twister, had she tried to carry Elora away from the deadly machine, both Elora and her brother would be alive. Crash's death was her fault; that was what she was convincing herself as she struggled to figure out what to do next.

Spyro meanwhile was bedridden in both physical and emotional agony. Remaining motionless, unable to fall asleep, only invited the anger, frustration, and guilt to creep to the surface. It was his fault. Elora was dead because of him. Not because of the Time Twister, not because of Cortex, not even because of Ripto. Elora died because he was too concerned with murdering Ripto instead of bringing Elora to safety. He was supposed to be a hero. That meant something more than just stopping evil and enacting vengeance. It meant protecting lives, ensuring other's safety. He loved Elora, with all his heart. Being brought here to the future with her had finally allowed Spyro to recognize this feeling he was ignoring in himself for years. He had known her for a while, had heard her laugh and seen her smile for years and only now realized he had taken it for granted. Spyro could stare down daunting foes such as the Sorceress, Red, and even Malefor, but couldn't for all these years embrace his true feelings for someone he loved. No, he buried and ignored them. It wasn't just innocent love which could have blossomed into something real. That truth - that Elora loved him as well but was content with however fast Spyro was willing to advance with his true desires- that real truth Spyro was now blind to forever. It was _his_ fault the _love of his life_ died and he was struggling to find a reason to live with himself while carrying that guilt. He was stuck in the future, Elora was dead and it was _his fault_ , why am I even still here?

The only reprieve Coco and Spyro could find from their combined misery was in the presence of each other. Coco regularly tended to Spyro's wounds, ensuring the bones in his left wing were settling properly and regularly checking that Spyro's vitals were normal (for what she could tell, his anatomy was still bewildering). There was barely any conversing between each other. Only the absolute minimum dialogue to convey what was needed to be said. However, both Spyro and Coco gave each other quick but meaningful glances when one thought the other wasn't looking.

"He's is going through the exact same thing I'm going through" Coco thought to herself.

"She's going through the exact same thing I'm going through" Spyro thought to himself.

"I wonder how he's/she's handling it. He/she hasn't said much, I hope he's/she's okay." They both thought.

As the sun began to set in-between the ocean and the sky, Coco remained sitting by the shoreline reenacting her brother's favorite pastime: watching the sunset. Her thoughts were consumed by him, reminiscing about the great times they had together as well as the moment when she killed Tawna and stole his chance at a having a family. The thoughts were becoming too much again. She couldn't escape them and they were devastating her.

Spyro meanwhile for the hundredth time was blaming himself for Elora's death. He couldn't take it anymore. A chance glance upwards allowed him to see a ray of light shine through the front window of Coco's home. Gingerly, Spyro vacated himself from his makeshift infirmary and carefully trotted to the front door. He couldn't remain still, inactivity only facilitated misery, and he'd had almost all he could handle. Spyro walked outside and spotted Coco by the oceanfront. Crash… Spyro hadn't put much thought on Coco's brother, but seeing her sulk made Spyro remember why Crash had quickly become his friend. Seeing Coco so broken by his death, it made Spyro wonder just how she was going to cope with this. How could she move on? How was he himself going to? There wasn't an answer, but Spyro decided to accompany Coco by the shoreline. He was tired of being alone lost in his thoughts. He needed someone else, and maybe she needed someone to talk to as well.

Spyro took a seat on the sand to the right of Coco, startling her. "Spyro! You shouldn't be walking around. You're back right leg was seriously wounded, and moving too much around could exacerbate the fracture in your left wing."

"I think I'll manage Coco. The only pain I'm experiencing right now is up here" Spyro responded, pointing to his forehead. It took a second, but Coco then understood what Spyro was referring to. After an uncomfortable seven second pause, Coco finally spoke.

"If only I could have helped my brother. Maybe I could have saved Elora, Spyro. Even with my broken arm."

Spyro hesitated for a moment before he responded. He as well was lost in endless thoughts of what he could have done differently to save Elora and Crash's lives. The thoughts, he knew, weren't healthy even though he couldn't avoid them. But he found the courage to dissuade Coco from believing that what had happened to her brother was her fault. "Crash was only trying to protect you in pleading with you to flee. And besides, it's most likely because of my recklessness that… that he died." Coco could only look at Spyro with a blank stare. He was blaming himself too for this. "After Ripto attacked Elora, I completely lost it. I wanted to rip Ripto's throat out right then and there, and in my rage never even bothered to see if Elora was still alive. Crash… he was the one who defended her from Cortex and his minions. But why did he rescue me instead of her?" Spyro at this point was angry with himself as well as full of grief. He wasn't upset with Crash, but Spyro just couldn't understand why Crash rescued him instead of Elora.

"Because…" Coco replied, "It's probably what Elora wanted... Maybe it's what she asked Crash to do in her final moments." Spyro looked away from the ground and at Coco, contemplating what she just said. It was probably true. "Did you love her, Spyro?"

"I… know I do Coco" Spyro said sadly beginning to tear up again, yet maintained his composure, "the times I spent with Elora were some of the happiest times I can remember. But I never thought I felt anything more than just a friendship with her… until now. And now it's too late, and it's all my fault."

After a momentary pause, Coco responded, "I've never told my brother this, Spyro. But one of my biggest regrets is that I'd never have a child. It's why sometimes I wished… that Crash wasn't my brother."

Spyro again looked at Coco, but this time in astonishment.

"Really?" Spyro asked softly. After spending some time with Coco and Crash, Spyro could have never guessed this.

"Yeah, I know it's irrational and quite disgusting. But being the only two of our kind, doomed to die without ever passing on offspring. And after... what I did to Tawna... It's a fate worse than death in my opinion. To know that your kind, your family, dies with you; I have to face that every day now. So sometimes I wish that I could have someone to love, and feel guilty every time I do, knowing I'd just leave my fictional children in the same predicament as I am in, with no one else to marry and have children of their own with."

Spyro soaked this in, feeling sorry now for Coco in a new light now, who maybe has lost more than Spyro. "I'm… sorry Coco."

"And now you share this fate with me, Spyro. You're the last Dragon alive as I am the last Bandicoot, since the rest died hundreds of thousands of years ago. And unless I somehow rebuild the Time Twisting Machine, you're stuck here in the present." The magnitude of what Coco had just told Spyro began to sink in. He'd never go home again. Spyro and Coco sat together on the beach until she broke the silence again. "You remind me of Crash so much, Spyro. Selfless, caring, heroic, gentle with those he loves, courageous against those who'd cause others harm. I'm grateful to know someone as special as you. Too bad it was orchestrated by two bastards."

"Crash was lucky to have a sister like you, Coco. I've... never had a family besides Sparx. I never knew my parents... I think it would have been nice to have another Dragon I could call my sister."

Coco looked at Spyro and smiled. "Thank you, Spyro." She reached over and kissed Spyro on the cheek, to his utter surprise. It made him shiver as he felt his heartbeat increase suddenly. "Come on Spyro, it's getting late." She got up and headed to her empty house. Spyro hesitated because of Coco's inexplicable gesture. But he then followed her, not wanting to be alone now or ever again.

Spyro and Coco were inside sitting by a fire, Spyro on the floor as Coco sat upon a green couch. For the first ten minutes after sundown, no words were spoken. But as both tired of their own depressing thoughts, they began to reminisce of their favorite stories surrounding Crash and Elora. Once they concluded, again they sat in silence as the fire flickered. Spyro then noticed when he looked up that Coco was crying silently. He got up and sat as best he could on the couch next to her.

"It's just…" Coco said sobbing, trying to justify her sudden sadness the she had every right to feel, "I can't believe I'm going to spend the rest of my life without him."

"Well, although that may be true," Spyro said reassuringly, "I'm not going anywhere unless you find a way to fix the Time Twisting Machine."

Coco wiped her eyes and looked at Spyro disappointedly. "I don't know, Spyro. Dr. Cortex may have been evil, but he really was a genius. I'm not sure I can ever understand the technology he and Nefarious used to build the Time Twister."

"Don't worry, Coco. I'm not sure it would be right of me to leave you here by yourself, anyways."

"No Spyro!" Coco said rather surprisingly. "If I could fix the Time Twister, you have to back to your time. If you could go back, maybe you could stop all this from ever happening! You could stop Cortex and Ripto from killing Elora, Sparx, and Crash."

Spyro had never contemplated this, but it gave him hope. Something he had never had the past couple of days. "Do you really believe this, Coco? That you could rebuild this machine and bring them back?"

"I don't know Spyro. But I have no choice but to try" She said crying again. "I don't know how long I can keep going without my brother, Spyro." Her tears were flowing faster at this point. "I don't know if I can stand living without him."

Spyro didn't have any words for this even though he had experienced similar thoughts earlier in the day, guilt-ridden because he blamed himself for Elora's death. All Spyro could do was wrap his right wing around Coco and be there for her, shedding some tears as well for Elora, and for Coco.

"Thank you, Spyro." Coco said sniffling

"For what?" Spyro responded confused.

"Just. Thank you. For being here. For talking with me. For understanding and caring."

"You're welcome, Coco." Spyro said as genuinely as he could. This time, Coco inexplicably reached out kissed him again, this time on the mouth. It must have been instinctual, without cause. Spyro inexplicably without even thinking of it, allowed her to do so. The moment was sensual, all that it could have been, and then Coco recoiled and withdrew, getting off the couch retreating from the purple Dragon next to her.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Spyro." She said in a panic as she distanced herself from him. Spyro remained beside her, a little short of breath.

"What's… what's wrong Spyro?" Coco said as she noticed his irregular breathing.

"I don't know, Coco. Just... don't be sorry, okay. Whatever just happened, it… felt right. I… I just want you to be happy. Hearing you say that you can't go on without your brother, it pains me as much as it pains you. I keep thinking about Elora, trying to accept the fact that I'll never see her again, never know if what was between us could have ever been more. I feel terrible and guilty, because her death was... partially my fault, and so was your brother's. It's tearing me apart inside... your brother shouldn't have had to sacrifice his life to save mine. He was too good of a living being for that. We only knew each other for two days but in those two I saw why you loved him so much. I'm so sorry Coco."

Coco held back her pain and responded to Spyro as confidently as she could. "No Spyro. Don't put the blame on yourself. Elora told me the day we confronted Cortex and Ripto that she didn't blame you for what Ripto did to the Professor and Elora. And she told me about how much she admired you... loved you. And in these terrible days... I've come to realize why she felt that way… Why I need to stop blaming myself for Crash's death."

It was Spyro who now had to bury his grief so he could respond. Something just now was bothering him. A feeling he thought he'd never feel again. In this hour, something had changed in himself. In the most horrible time of his life he found something he needed to address. "I think I... I'm... also feeling guilty for another reason. I was nervous about Elora; never told her how I genuinely felt about her for years because I ignored it and didn't think it was as serious as I know now it was. I always felt this awful/blissful pit in my stomach whenever I was near her. Whenever she smiled... whenever she laughed... I can never forget it. It was confusing and ecstatic. I'm feeling guilty... because I'm starting to… feel that way around you… when we kissed just now. I don't know what this feeling will entail, but I... don't want to make the mistake of waiting... Coco, I don't know how this came about, so suddenly, but… I think I'm... in... love with you."

Coco looked at the purple Dragon across from her. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Their stare, their confusion, and uncertainty of this moment lasted for what felt like an eternity. but then they approached one another and reached for each other slowly until they touched. They consoled within each other, shared their pain together through an instinctual kiss that neither knew they truly yearned for until it happened. It was a moment of elation for both of them, and they didn't allow their rationality to interfere with this. Instead, they allowed the moment to continue, no longer concerned about the reasoning or implications; Spyro not worried if he was replacing Elora, Coco not concerned this was because she never had anyone to love her like this except a Dragon from a hundred thousand years ago she meet less than a weeks ago. They both were hurt, deeply by the pain of loss. And in each other they found comfort.

Neither of them was thinking right now, just acting out their primal desires for someone else in their lives. Using each other to find comfort and peace amidst the tragedy surrounding them. Coco began to undress slowly. Spyro didn't notice since he had never worn cloths before. Both were virgins; the moment was honest and not rushed for either of them. This was new, this was uncharted, but it did feel right. Spyro was now on top of Coco while the fire continued to burn.


	14. Till Death do us Part

**Chapter 14: Till Death do us Part**

It had happened last night. THAT… had really happened last night. To come to grips with it, to understand that she had gone through with it and consented to do so was a troubling thought for Coco as she woke up and stared at the ceiling. Love was not something that just happens, even if maybe it can start in an instant. Love was a commitment, and what she and Spyro did last night was the ultimate expression of that commitment. She awoke a little groggy, for she had stayed up late last night. Now preoccupied with worrying thoughts, she wished to get up from her lying position. She got up normally as she had done so many times before, until she realized her movement had disturbed Spyro. He tossed and turned on his side for a second before he fell asleep once more, never fully awakening. Without any clothes on, Coco shifted both her feet over the side of her bed so that they were dangling freely as she sat on the edge. Never before had someone else laid next to her, the experience was new. She then sighed audibly as she raised her right hand to the temple of her nose and rubbed it.

What did I do? No, I don't… I'm not ashamed of it. Because he said he loved me last night, and caused me to lose sight of better judgment, not wanting to be alone and willing to do what was needed to cement the love he proposed. But, _do I_ _love_ him? This question, Coco could not answer. Last night, she had lost her virginity. With who this happened with meant something, because all her life she never thought about it. Having a partner, marriage, and a husband, it was always out of reach. Sex was never necessary; there was no one to share herself with in this way since her biological brother was the only other male of her species. Plus she never believed she would want or need to have sex anyway. However the idea of motherhood and extending her and her brother's impact on this world had crossed her mind. This dilemma is what she had confided in with Spyro yesterday - the plight which plagued her brother and herself all their lives - that the family they had together would be gone forever when they passed. Crash's death days ago was just another agonizing reminder of their species impending extinction, for all that was left of it was herself. This problem bothered her so much ever since Tawna died and Crash had lost his chance to father children. Her brother always seemed content with their fate, however, even after Tawna passed, because he transitioned his loved for her towards me and never worried about the future. But it was all I could think about: what could have been.

But now with Crash out of her life and Spyro was in it, and the confusion and turmoil just got worse as she sat awake early in the morning, recollecting about what she had done last night. Coco had in her few years free of Cortex's influence pondered several ways in which she could prolong her species existence. Breeding with her brother was out of the question, for it was unassay, not to mention discussing and immoral. She thoroughly studied and was confident she could replicate the process Dr. Cortex had used to mutate a feral bandicoot into the anthropomorphic species she was now. If she acquired the right resources, she could build an artificial womb and use her eggs or eggs from another feral bandicoot as the source to create others of her kind. Hell, the technology existed where she could take cell samples from her brother and turn them into functioning ovum, since males have both an X and Y chromosomes. It would be possible to create offspring genetically linked to herself, her brother, or from dozens of other bandicoots. This plan could eventually give rise to a colony of others such as her, solving her species rapidly approaching extinction.

But this idea was only ever a dream, one of which she wasn't proud of. For even though the end which plagued her species was indeed solvable, what would be the point? She was just an imitation of sentient life. What Dr. Cortex had called her in their confrontation a week ago rang through her mind once more. That she and her brother's lives didn't matter as much as his for they were creations of Cortex's. Coco didn't believe in what he had said, but the fact that she was a replication of another sentient life, that all of Cortex's creations were based of the human form, made herself believe that her existence was… redundant. And how she would prolong her species existence, through science and artificial wombs, just cemented this belief. She would "create" her offspring, not "give birth" to them.

So even though she was alive, sentient, full of emotions, wants, needs, and desires, even though she had every qualification needed to be alive, maybe her current fate was for the best. After her brother died, she couldn't really see the point in continuing their bloodline. Not if Crash couldn't see it come to fruition. God I miss him.

Spyro rotated on the bed once more. He was sure to wake soon. Spyro… was he someone I could love like a husband? I, I think I could. He is as close to someone like me as there can be. He may walk on all fours, be cold blooded, and breath fire, but he is the last of his species as well, since the rest died hundreds of thousands of years ago. Yet loving him in this manor it would be fruitless. There was no possibility of posterity between us, no chance to bare children. What we did last night was purely cathartic, an attempt to quell the sorrow in our hearts by mending them together for a night. And that was all it needed to be, nothing more. Coco was confident that's what Spyro meant when he said he loved me last night. That it wasn't an attempt to win my heart forever in matrimony. He was a refugee stranded here in my home. And that was what Coco had to remedy. She and her brother had promised both Spyro and Elora that they would return them both home, but now with Dr. Cortex's Time Twister destroyed, the mechanism which had brought them here in the first place, returning Spyro home now seemed impossible. But with all her intellect and all her dedication, she would stop at nothing and try to keep her promise.

Spyro finally stopped shifting around and decided to awake fully. He had never slept on something so soft, so comfy, a "bed" before. It was so luxurious, but defiantly would take time to fully acclimate to versus sleeping on the ground like he had done all his life. He then noticed Coco, who was choosing an outfit from her closet to put on. They had done it last night… IT. He has said he loved her. But _did I mean it_? Of course I did! Spyro continued to look at Coco as she now put on her chosen outfit of the day, unware he was staring at her at the moment. She is like Elora in some ways. Way, way smarter, although I can't hold that against Elora since she wasn't a mutation designed to be extremely intelligent. Yet Coco was kind, compassionate to other's pains, willing to do what it took to help them. This was how she was similar to Elora. Coco, however, carried a great burden in her heart since she was responsible for another's death. And with Crash gone, who was left to comfort her and make sure she wasn't alone besides myself? I can take that burden, for I feel utterly responsible for both Elora and Crash's deaths.

When Coco pulled her shirt over her head, she finally noticed that Spyro was awake. "Good morning Spyro." Coco said without much enthusiasm. She still couldn't get over what had happened last night. It just didn't feel right to her for some reason.

"Hey Coco" Spyro replied with diminished confidence. He could sense the disappointment in her voice; she had to be thinking about what happened last night. It made Spyro feel guilty, because he was the one who started it. Maybe she wants to be left alone; I could do that for her. Spyro got off from Coco's bed carefully as not to claw into it, and proceeded to walk around it counterclockwise in order to vacate Coco's room. He slid past Coco and made his way towards the door when he stopped. No, I wasn't going to leave her. What happened last night happened, and that meant more than a hello followed by a goodbye. They needed to talk about this if they were going to… continue to… love each other, for Spyro realized as he entered the doorway that he still wanted to. That what he said last night wasn't a lie to himself or to Coco. "Coco, I do love you" Spyro turned around and said.

That drew a look from Coco, a sting of guilt still ridden across her face, amplified by the tragedy that happened three days ago. "I… know Spyro."

"And I want you to know that... it means I'll be here for you, every day. Because what happened last night, it was real for me."

Coco could hear the sincerity in his voice, yet she was still left uncertain since she was unsure of whether she really loved Spyro back. "Aren't… you afraid, Spyro?" Coco said after six seconds of silence, for a thought crossed her mind.

"Afraid of what?" Spyro as confused, for he wasn't sure where Coco was going with her comment.

"Aren't' you afraid you're just replacing her? I know that Elora loved you, she told me herself… I feel like I am, replacing my brother with you. I never thought I felt 'this' way towards him until last night. Me, being alone, with no one to love except him. But now I feel like I'm replacing him, that I'm able to go all the way with you because you're not my brother. Doesn't that make me a monster?"

She was being honest with me, this was the reason she was feeling the way she did. "Yes. I am afraid. I'm afraid because for the first time in my life I don't know what my future will hold, I don't know what my purpose is since I don't have a Realm to protect. However, I do not feel like I'm replacing Elora, for it was my fault she died. I'm just lucky, maybe undeservingly so, to have someone else to love so that I'm not miserable forever."

"Spyro, her death wasn't your fault."

"I may not agree with you, but I do know the feelings I have for you are real. And with you I won't make the mistake of hesitating to act on them." Coco smiled slightly and began to tear to Spyro dismay. "What's wrong Coco?"

She sniffled before she bent down to be eye level with Spyro "Nothing. Nothing at all." She then placed her right hand to the side of Spyro's head and held it there. Spyro did not expect the gesture but also did not move. "I guess I was afraid to admit to myself, that I loved you. It felt like I was betraying my brother in doing so. But these confused feelings, they are merely grief I have for an amazing brother. Fortunately, I also have another amazing being to share my heart with." She then moved her head slowly towards Spyro, and Spyro soon did the same.

* * *

 _Their kiss marked the beginning of something truly remarkable. A love forged by the loss of loved ones, now no longer weighed by grief and regret, instead founded in mutual adoration. This was the first time my parents truly loved each other._


	15. In Holy Matrimony

**Chapter 15: In Holy Matrimony**

Spyro patiently waited by the beachside. Apparently, there was supposed to be an "airdrop" flown over here any minute now. He had asked Coco what she meant by that and what he was supposed to expect, and Coco gave him quite the interesting answer. Apparently a "plane" was going to fly over the island and "parachute" down several supplies Coco couldn't get on the island otherwise. She said she had arranged and paid for these drops monthly due to some connections she's made on the "internet" with a few high up scholars. Asking what the internet was brought forth another long and interesting response, which for the first time made Spyro really realizes just how smart Coco was. And not only that, she had passion for the sciences and technologies she invested her time with. Hearing of her backstory, that she was "created" to be this smart, never really gained Spyro's full attention until he saw it up close for the first time. He loved that so much about her.

He heard the propellers and the roar of an engine (Coco had explained what each of those components were and how they functioned) and looked up to see the plane up in the sky pass over and release something out of its "cargo bay door". It fell for a few seconds before the parachute opened fully and the package started to glide down safely to the sand below. When it touched down, Spyro removed the fabric of the parachute from atop the cargo and then proceeded to tear into the plastic encasing Coco's delivery. One by one, he placed boxes onto a remarkably FLOATING dolly (which Coco said function similarly to a hoverboard Cortex had invented using something called a "gravity lens") and started to push the loaded cargo towards Coco's home. After three trips, he finished and made his way towards "Coco's lab" as she called it. Inside, she was at her laptop. There was a 3D vector model of what appeared to be the specs for Cortex's Time Twister.

"Alright Coco, I loaded all the stuff from the airdrop inside the house and separated and organized all the boxes as you asked. Which was kind of difficult without those 'thumbs' you have."

"Blame evolution. Besides, wings are the tradeoff. And thank you Spyro, really."

"So you're still killing yourself over how to send me home? I'd wish you take more breaks, you've been killing yourself the past five months."

"I would Spyro but this is important. The most important thing I'll ever do. It is the answer to all our problems, what's happened to us. It's just… so hard though. Understanding the theoretical physics, applying it and making it work, constructing all the necessary pieces. It's almost too much for one person. But I will get this. I have to."

Hearing her stressed, it hurt Spyro. Because what had happened five months ago he felt was his fault, and because this seemingly impossible to build machine was her only path to peace. Spyro being in her life had helped, but ultimately to undo what brought them together in the first place and save the lives of Crash and Elora, completing this machine, was her ultimate goal. And it was consuming so much of her time… time he could spend with her. "I know you can do it Coco, I have all the faith in the world you can build this. But I'm worried about you, too."

Coco didn't immediately respond to Spyro's concerns, contemplating herself whether she was working too hard on doing the impossible by herself. "I really appreciate your concern Spyro. I really do. Knowing you care this much about is highly appreciated. But I have to do this, and I need to push myself to do it. You understand, right Spyro? How important this is?"

"You know I do Coco. But you're important to me as well." Spyro was now next to Coco as she sat in her chair, and Spyro wrapped his left wing around her playfully.

"Oh you… Thank you Spyro."

"Love you."

"Love you too."

It was so reassuring to hear her say that. What they had together, thought it was founded in tragedy, still meant a lot to Spyro. So hearing her say that it meant the same bolstered his spirit. She kissed him on the cheek before burying herself in papers and notes once more.

"So, is there any way I can help? Besides unloading things?"

"You think you can help Spyro? You know… my brother would always ask that. No matter what complex thing I was working on, he was always willing to lend a hand."

"Well from what I saw he was a pretty nice guy."

"Yeah, he was."

Sensing the awkwardness growing, Spyro remained silent. Seeing this, Coco changed the subject. "Well right now, I'm trying to understand Cortex's model for describing the proper metric geometry of a spacetime wormhole."

"Wormhole huh? Through space… and time."

"Yes, think of a wormhole as a topological curvature of space that would act as a shortcut connecting two separate points in spacetime."

"Like a tunnel? So the Time Twister actually twists space and time. Hence the name. That's pretty spectacular."

"You see, I thought that too. But then I just figured out what the power crystals are for and how they make the Time Twister function. And that excites me to no end."

"Care to explain? You've got me curious as well."

"You like hearing me ramble, don't you? It's written all over your face."

"What? It's a compliment."

"You're lucky you're cute. Anyway, to really understand how a wormhole works, you need to understand how a fourth dimension works."

"A fourth dimension? Like a fourth Realm?"

"No, not dimensions as in universes, but dimensions as in mathematical space. Like in how many coordinates are needed to define an object. A line for example has one dimension because only one coordinate is needed to specify a point on it, like a point could be at coordinate five because it's five units from an origin, or it could be negative five or any real number. A surface such as a plane or the face of a cylinder or sphere has a dimension of two because two coordinates are needed to specify a point on it, a latitude and longitude if you will if using the Earth as an example."

"Like with maps, right?"

"Yes. Now for the inside of a cube or sphere, you need three coordinates to locate a point within the object."

"You're talking about an x, y, and z coordinates?"

"Okay so you have heard of those. Good. In classical mechanics, space and time are different categories and refer to absolute space and time. I'd have to explain the theories of Sir Isaac Newton to further elaborate on absolute space and time, so let's just say for now that according to Newton: absolute time and space respectively are independent aspects of objective reality. This conception of the universe is a four-dimensional space, even though this basis is not necessary to describe electromagnetism, but let's not get off topic. The four dimensions of spacetime consist of events that are not absolutely defined spatially and temporally, but rather are known relative to the motion of an observer. Thus the theory of Relativity."

"And I thought magic was confusing."

"Magic is just a science you don't understand. Like that flame breath of yours, it's merely the combusting of a flammable gas your gut produces in spades. Yes, I checked. I also found out your saliva is very flame resistant."

"Is that why you took a split sample from me?"

"I was curious. Anyway the concept of higher dimensions is not restricted to physical objects. They can be independent of the physical space we live in. Hold up, let me bust out the chalkboard." Coco got out of her chair and started drawing on her chalkboard. The first thing she drew was a square, the next was a cube, and the later was a series of cubes within each other to which Spyro didn't recognize what she was getting at. "Okay, I already explained this, but it's a good Segway into higher dimensions and how this is relevant to wormholes. The two-dimensional square is bounded by one dimensional lines, the three dimensional cube is bounded by two-dimensional areas, and the four-dimensional tesseract is bounded by three-dimensional volumes."

"Wait so that last picture is an illustration of a four dimensional object which is called a tesseract? How does that work?"

"Yes it is a four dimensional object, though for me to draw an object of higher dimensions on a chalkboard, the cube and the tesseract have to be projected into two dimensions, which is important. I'm getting to the tesseract, so hold on."

"I mean I'm following you so far, but I'm struggling to see how this relates with time travel?"

"I promise I'm getting there. Okay, now imagine the entire universe, all 4 × 10^80 meters cubed of what's observable plus what lays beyond all contained within a sphere of infinite radius." Coco drew a circle on the chalkboard with a dashed oval inside of it. "Now being inside this sphere, it is impossible to get to the edge because it's infinitely far away from all points within the sphere. Now to be an observer outside the sphere would require being in a state of higher dimensionality. I'll refer to this space outside of the universe as the Outside."

"How does an 'observer' get to the Outside if it's impossible?"

"Theoretically if you were on the Outside, the entirety of the infinite three-dimensional universe would only be a geometric point with no dimensions. To better understand this, imagine we project our universe down to two dimensions, making it a circle of infinite radius which you can pretend this circle here is." Coco pointed to the circle she had drawn earlier. "Even though this Flat World only has two dimensions, there is still space above and below the circle, like where my chalk is in my hand right now. Now also imagine this chalkboard was infinitely flexible, sort of like a piece of paper. By bending or folding the flat 2D universe, no matter how far from each other two points in this universe are, by utilizing a higher dimension those points will ultimately have no distance between them after a fold occurs. This is the same case with our actual 3D universe. Though it's hard to imagine, using a higher dimension can 'fold' two points in a three-dimensional universe together so that there is no distance between them. This is how the Time Twister works. Because the power crystals Cortex uses to power the machine, you know those purple crystals my brother envies, they have the ability to bend 3D space using a fourth dimension."

"Damn. No wonder there called the 'power' crystals."

"And to answer your question about time travel. The theory of general relativity I mentioned earlier predicts that time travel is possible given the usage of a wormhole because they can alter the speed of time. This is accomplished by accelerating one end of the wormhole to a high velocity relative to the other, and then some time later bring the moving wormhole back to its original speed. Relativistic time dilation would result in the accelerated wormhole aging less than the stationary one as seen by an external observer. And since time occurs differently through the wormhole than it is outside it, anyone who entered the accelerated wormhole would exit the stationary one at a point in time prior to the wormhole they entered, aka time travel. The only caveat is that you could not travel back in time to a point prior to either wormholes creation, but again, this issue has a workaround."

"Time dilation… okay I'm lost."

"There's a limitation to traveling back in time, but there is no stipulation as to how far forward in time you can go. Evidently in Cortex's notes, he assumed that there was no definite age to our _universe_ , and hypothesized that spacetime itself has existed indefinitely. So he tested this theory by sending a probe forward in time so far that it surpassed the eventual heat death of our universe and was around for the next big bang and incredible amount time after that which gave way to a whole new universe. The probe then kept going forward in time for another 13.79 billion years or so until it arrived right before Cortex himself sent a probe into the future. The probe told him that his test was successful and that his theory was right, before he himself was about to start his test."

"So going forward in time allows you to go back in it as well?"

"Just imagine our universe is on a loop. It's created, it exists, it dies, and it's created again and so on. If this cycle continues indefinitely then it's safe to assume that this very conversation has gone on between us before and will happen again. It puts a somewhat of a solemn perspective on life, don't you think. To know that what has happened to us has happened before and will happen again over and over."

"Wow. You're right. So… is there a point in trying to fix the past, if it will happened again and again. That what has happened was destined, no matter what."

"Well, don't consider the actions of the past and present as immutable. They are in a state of uncertainty, until they are observed. The very fact we know about the loop can mean we have the ability to change what happens in our current universe; until it is destroyed say a googol years from now and we make the decision to change it again and again."

"A googol?"

"It's a name for a number with a one followed by one hundred zeros. That's probably a good guess to when the next big bang will occur once our universe is reduced to its constituent parts."

"So, if you can recreate this time Twister… we can save Crash and Elora's lives?" Spyro had hope once more, though another thought then occurred. That would… end what has happened here. Between him and Coco. But he then remembered that what has developed between them was because of his friends deaths, which Spyro still felt was all his fault. He believed that and it was his duty to change that. Nothing would or should stop him from that. Even love.

"You look glum Spyro. If I can build this, we can see Elora and Crash again. Or probably more accurately, we can warn ourselves five months ago of what will transpire via "a letter in a bottle of sorts" and change their future. Isn't that what you want?"

Spyro shook of his glum feelings and looked at Coco, though he didn't do as good of a job as he thought he did. "It is what I want. Though I just thought that… if we alter the past, for as much as I want to… would also mean we wouldn't ever love each other."

Coco looked at Spyro the same way he was looking at her. What he was saying was true. Love… I… loved him, right? "That's… very true Spyro. But… wouldn't you… don't you still love Elora? Maybe we ourselves can't go back to the past because we'd run into our past selves causing a paradox we don't want, but wouldn't you prefer a world where you would never lose the love of your life and you could live with her in the Dragon Realms and I could be with my brother again? Isn't that… what you would want?"

"I… don't know Coco. Maybe Spyro five months ago did. But this Spyro just doesn't know."

Coco then became agitated and it showed in her voice. "Well this Coco does know what she wants. If I can save my brother's life, I will. Nothing's going to stop me from doing so."

"You're… you're right Coco. I'm sorry."

Coco immediately felt guilty. She hadn't ever considered… no, she forgot that Spyro did indeed truly lover her. His feelings for Elora he in a moment of absolute grief transitioned to me. And I can't fault him for that, for in a way I've done the same thing with Crash. "Even if what we do with the Time Twister undoes what we have here between us. It will still be real, even if it's wiped from continuity. Even if no one ever remembers or knows of it. I want you to know that I do love you know. And will do so for as long as I'm alive. The Time Twister can't change that."

"I love you too, Coco."

They kissed, consoling in each other and further cementing their love for one another. It was then that Coco grimaced and folded in pain. She was holding her midsection.

"What's wrong?" Spyro asked concernedly.

"[Grunts] I don't know. I've been having this pain in my stomach for a while now but I haven't put much thought into it. But lately it has gotten worse."

"How come you never told me about this?"

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal. And besides, it isn't that bad."

"Not that bad, you're keeling over here."

"I'm fine Spyro. Look, the pain's subsided already." Coco said now standing up. Spyro looked at her abdomen, noticing nothing off in particular (though he wasn't sure what he was even looking for).

"I think, maybe you should take a break from working on the Time Twister for a few days. At least until these bursts of pain subside or you find out what's causing them."

"No. Completing the Time Twister is more important than me feeling a tad under the weather."

"What, you're feeling sick too?"

"No. I'm fine, really. As a matter a fact, I was on to something until you came in here earlier. I should probably get back to work so I don't lose the progress I've made today."

Coco started walking to her chair when she grabbed at her midsection again and paused again, raising alarms in Spyro's mind. "You're grabbing at your stomach again. What if you are sick? Ignoring it won't cure what's wrong with you. Come on, you're super smart; you should be able to find out what's wrong with you and heal yourself. You ' _are'_ more important than the Time Twister, at least to me."

Spyro's words of advice finally got through to Coco, because the brief flashes of pain were steadily increasing in discomfort. "Alright, alright, I'll take a break. And maybe this is something you _'can'_ help me with."

"I'll be glad to Coco. It's probably nothing, but it's better to be safe than sorry."


	16. The Product of Love

Chapter 16: The Product of Love

Coco grunted as a sudden onset of discomfort gripped her midsection, and then as quickly as it happened it dissipated. These sudden convulsions in near her stomach were sporadic and unpredictable, yet they were increasing frequency and were starting to bother her. What is it? She was stumped, and no diagnostics came back positive for what she was testing for, she wasn't sick, didn't have a virus, had no symptoms of food poisoning. It was baffling her. And since it had continued for longer than a week, her concern was growing rapidly.

Her discomfort was also bothering Spyro, who continually pestered Coco about her condition and wouldn't let her focus on the Time Twister, even though he couldn't help me in the least. Currently Coco and Spyro were both inside, Coco looking at a series of results she had on her blood work, nothing she could notice out of the ordinary. She rolled her eyes in exacerbated frustration and answered Spyro about what she was looking at.

"Negative. Look, I don't know what to tell you Spyro, I don't have a PHD in medicine but I'm capable of diagnosing myself and I've come up with nothing."

"But whatever it is that's ailing you has been bothering you for over a week. That can't just be something you shrug off."

"Well I don't know what else you want me to do? Unless you have some magical 'Dragon magic' remedy that'll fix me right up, I just can't 'become' better. I've already put of work on the Time Twister for a week; I'm getting back at it."

"[Sighs]… I really wish you wouldn't work for such extended periods of time. But we've had this argument before and I don't feel like getting another long winded lecture."

"Ugh, you're just an ass, you know that? And I know you're lying, since you love it when I drone on."

"Okay, you got me."

Coco knelt and both she and Spyro exchanged a kiss before she returned upright to mild discomfort. Spyro noticed and gave Coco a raised eyebrow along with a look of concern. Something is bothering her and either she can't figure out what it is and that's what's upsetting her, or she knows what it is and she isn't telling me. "The discomfort," Spyro continued, "from what I've seen seems to be localized to your lower stomach. You don't think that's a coincidence, do you?"

"Spyro, I've told you, I've tried to identify what's wrong with me for a week and I couldn't. Maybe there isn't anything. I just don't know, and I'm tired of allowing this to prevent me from working."

Spyro once again thought that maybe Coco was keeping something from him. But he then decided against it; he could tell from her voice that she wasn't lying, he was sure of it because of how well he'd come to know her. "I know Coco. I just have this strange feeling that maybe what's wrong with you has something to do with me."

"With you? What do you mean?"

"Well… it's your work with the Time Twister. It has to be taking a toll on you."

"I'm sitting in a chair, how is this taxing on my body?"

"Because your brother and my best friend's lives are riding on your success. The pressure and the overwhelming difficulty of what you're trying to do alone, I think maybe the months of stress may be getting to you."

Coco did not respond immediately to Spyro's theory. She knew what he meant, though. The only way she would ever save her brother and Elora, was doing the impossible alone. She had been so driven for months, intensely focusing on the science of time travel and pushing herself for days on end to achieve breakthroughs or to successfully have a model of a time warp simulation work without decaying into an unstable warp sphere like what had destroyed Cortex's castle. Her sleep schedule had been off, her diet had been affected, and she had lost considerable weight before gaining it back recently. What she had to do… was so hard but needed to be done. And she wouldn't allow herself to fail.

However, Spyro noticed, and even though he understood why she had been pushing herself, he now saw that maybe her devotion to the Time Twister was affecting her health. He really does love me. "I don't know if you're right Spyro, but don't think that whatever's happening to me is your fault. Without you, I don't even know if I would have survived my brother's death. If I would have allowed myself to live without him."

Suicide: that's what Coco meant. It made Spyro feel terrible and… comforted to know that his love for her meant that much. She had also helped him along in his suffering as well. Loosing Elora, Coco loosing Crash… they both wouldn't have made it this far without each other. "Your brother… would scoff at the idea of you not having the strength to endure."

"How… how would you know?" Coco looked put down by Spyro's comment, which wasn't his intent. She must not believe me, Spyro thought. It… must be her guilt over Tawna. She must think that Crash still somehow held Tawna's death against her, even after forgiving her multiple times. No… she's telling herself that even though it's not true.

"I know Coco, because the evening before we all confronted Cortex, after I found out what you did to Tawna, I couldn't understand how Crash forgave you so completely until he explained it to me. He saw past what Cortex made you, he understood the turmoil in your heart because of what you did to him, and knew that you were never a monster like Cortex intended you to be. Crash believed in you both before and after what happened to Tawna, and I trust in his judgment."

"I know… he forgave me Spyro… but he shouldn't have. Cortex was right… I chose to murder her. It wasn't because I was told or compelled to do so. I wanted to." Coco at this point was crying.

"I don't… disagree with you Coco. You did choose to end her life." That made Coco look at Spyro full of misery. "But I think… that Crash knew this. I think he knew you made the choice to end Tawna's life, but also in that moment realized that act broke you free from Cortex forever. In that moment you realized the mistake you made and from that point on would never kill again, and Crash saw that in you. He had the compassion to understand even under horrible circumstances that you did something you knew you'd regret forever and decided to love you like his sister even at the expense of someone he loved. He was your anchor through the guilt that you continue to endure. And now that he's gone I need you to know that his faith in you wasn't misplaced. I can't live without you, Coco."

"You really [sniffs], think so?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true, all of it. I love you too much to lie to you."

She was beaming at him in this moment of misery; he had reassured her that the guilt which plagues her heart was not what Crash thought of her. Despite how many times Crash told her he'd forgave her, Coco just didn't believe him. How could anyone forgive someone for murdering the one they love in cold blood? How could someone have that much compassion… compassion which she doesn't deserve? She thought Crash was lying to her because of his selflessness, but today she finally believed it wasn't true, and it took the reassuring words of Spyro to do so. Through her tears, Coco leaned towards Spyro and kissed him, and Spyro returned it with amplified desire. There was no hesitance, no holding back, they loved each other intensely for they were all they had left. They continued to kiss, intimately, several times with increased passion and pace until Spyro advanced forward causing Coco to lean back. He was now overtop of her, Spyro's lust evident in his unyielding advance, until a sharp yell of discomfort from Coco stopped him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Coco."

"No [grunts], it wasn't you."

"It's your stomach again, isn't it?"

Coco's breath still continued to race as equally as fast as her heartbeat. Her mind and most of her body was ready and yearning for Spyro's advance, but the pain insider her midsection yet again caused her too much discomfort… It wasn't his fault… That thought froze Coco: "his fault". She got up from underneath Spyro in a hurry with a blank face. No…

"Coco, what's wrong?" Spyro asked confused.

"That's not possible" Coco said to herself, though Spyro heard.

"What's not possible?

But as she thought about it, the symptoms, the timing, the pain and its location, the weight gain, it started to make sense. But how? "I have to pee."

"Wait, pee? How is that not possible?"

Ignoring Spyro, Coco rushed to the kitchen and grabbed the first cup she could find and ran down a hallway to her bathroom. Spyro was fallowing her out of concern and when he arrived at the bathroom's front door, Coco's pants were already down as she positioned the cup. Hearing him approach, Coco closed the door with her foot before Spyro could say something.

"Come on…" Coco said to herself.

"Isn't everything alight?" Spyro asked concerned. "Coco I'm worried about you, this has to do with what's bothering you, doesn't it? If you're getting worse you really should be resting."

The door burst open with Coco holding her sample. "It has everything to do with what's bothering me." Coco then walked past Spyro, leaving him behind in confusion and in distance. He trotted forward to catch up as Coco entered her lab. He had to get up to a gallop as Coco darted through the door connecting the kitchen to her laboratory space, and when Spyro arrived, Coco was fumbling through her various cabinets for several instruments. Coco's behavior made Spyro doubt himself in his conclusion from earlier, that maybe Coco was indeed hiding something from him.

"Coco, please. What are you not telling me?" She configured a probe looking device by typing at its terminal, then grabbed her cup of urine and placed the instrument inside of it. She then looked at the monitor still ignoring Spyro. "Coco!"

"I'm not… hiding anything from you. I just refuse to believe it."

"Believe what. Please, tell me what's going on." Coco did not responded until the monitor she was looking at beeped and a number appeared on it in bold white text. Coco looked like she had seen a ghost, and this worried Spyro to no end.

"Coco, what is it?"

Coco exhaled deeply with her eyes widened. She then turned towards Spyro slowly to deliver the news. "Thirty-five milli-international units per milliliter of chorionic gonadotropin." Spyro looked at her blankly, not knowing what she was referring to. "Spyro, I'm pregnant."

It took a couple of seconds, but what Coco said started to sink in, before hitting Spyro like a train. What they did five months ago, what they were about to do just now… Spyro's jaw dropped as his eyes widened and heart rate picked up. "You're…" He had to breathe again, for he felt exhausted with a sinking feeling in his chest. "I… how is that… I'm so sorry."

He looks terrified, was Coco first thought. I'm pregnant was her second, third, fourth, and fifth thought. Neither of them spoke for the next ten seconds. It was when they both looked at each other with lost looks upon their faces did Coco finally respond. "When Cortex designed the mutants he had to serve under him, he engineered a way for both the male and female sexual gametes to be highly hybridizable. Crosses between multiple mutated species was possible for any and all creatures Cortex created, including Crash and I. My brother and I are specialized hybridizations of human and bandicoot DNA, as are the rest of Cortex's minions with their respective feral forms. Honestly, I should have known Spyro, I've told you all the research I've done into my species and yet I was totally oblivious to this… possibility. I'm sorry."

Spyro regained clarity and listened to what Coco said, and stopped her when she started to apologize. "Don't apologize, Coco. There's no way you could've known back then… in that moment when we… had sex."

Coco looked at the father of her child solemnly, before conceding. "I guess you're right about that... My species, by design doesn't menstruate. The thickened lining of my uterus meant to provide nutrients to an egg instead dissolves monthly via a specialized enzyme and is urinated out as a precaution to tame sexual desire and unintended mating while under Cortex's… rule. That's why I couldn't tell I was pregnant for five months via an absence of menstruation."

"I… didn't even think of that, vividly described process."

Coco looked at Spyro before she unexpectedly chuckled. "But I thought you liked my science talk?"

Spyro didn't respond immediately to the shift in tone, but was relived for it when he did. "You know I do."

They both smiled, before Coco returned to a more serious tone. "I'm… worried Spyro. This pain I've been having, I don't think it's normally associated with… however a pregnancy for me is to occur. This hybridization between your DNA and mine, it may not be compatible to produce a living offspring, or possible the fetus itself could be dangerous to my health. I just don't know and I need to find out, quickly."

Spyro contemplated what Coco said, but then nodded in disagreement. "No, our child, it can't be bad for you."

"Spyro, you can't know that. And I'm serious, my health and wellbeing are at risk here. This is beyond uncharted territory for me and until I run a series of tests, I won't know for sure. And even then, I may not be able to find out until the end of the last trimester if my life is threatened, which may be too late. If it comes to it, I may have to… abort it."

"What do you mean, abort?"

"Terminate the pregnancy Spyro."

"You mean kill our child?" Coco froze at his remark. As she thought about it, the idea of killing her unborn child brought unbearable shame for even thinking of doing so. But her life was at risk. This was the reality. But…

"I… don't know Spyro. I feel terrible for even suggesting it, but there is a real risk posed to my health by this pregnancy. If it comes to it… I may not have a choice."

"It won't come to that Coco." Spyro then approached Coco who was still sitting on her chair and continued to look at her endearingly, admiring her features as he prepared to console her. "This is a blessing, for you and me. This… is a chance your brother never had a chance to have Coco."

His words froze her. It broke her down into tears once again. But not sobbing tears of pain. They streamed from her eyes but she couldn't help but smile as Spyro looked at her so closely. It was irrational, to think that this pregnancy did not have the possibility of being harmful given the unorthodox nature of it. But looking at Spyro's beaming purple eyes for a moment displaced the scientist in her and she instead simply had faith he was right. Like how he had faith in me. Like how my brother had faith in me. "I believe you."

"And I love you." They kissed once again, this time only once and for as long as they both desired.

* * *

"Ah! Did you get everything Spyro!?"

"Yes, I have everything. Though I am nervous as hell."

"YOU'RE NERVOUS! I'M THE ONE IN LABORRRRAHHH!"

"Just breathe Coco. Hold my paw and look at me. You're going to make it through this and I'm going to be so proud of you."

"The contractions! There right on top of each other. How dilated am I?"

Spyro looked at Coco's pelvis. He was nervous, embarrassed, blushing, and panicking despite his earlier calm demeanor. But Coco was a million times worse right now, and she needs me. "I… umm ugh… very!"

"Not… HELPFUL!"

"You're very dilated! I think I can see him, maybe. I'm not sure."

"[breaths several times] He must be descending. Oh it hurts! AHHH!"

"I know Coco, but it'll be over soon. Breath and push!"

"Ah! [breaths heavily] He's… he's crowing!"

"I love you. Push."

"I KNOW!"

Coco pushed with all her strength. As instructed earlier, Spyro carefully (he was wearing thick gloves for sanitation and to avoid clawing his sawn) got into position and watched as the fetus protruded from Coco's cervix and began to rotate. Their child was now far enough along, and Spyro gently assisted him in his final few inches into living.

Coco let out one final painful scream and pushed. Exhausted, it was the sound of a weak yelp, almost like a puppy, emitting from in front of her that made all the pain, worry, and uncertainty worth it. Spyro ‒ who had wrapped his child as Coco had also instructed him days prior ‒ placed his son on his mother's lap as she got her first look at her newborn child.

"He's… he's beautiful Spyro. Like nothing I could have ever imagined."

"The ultrasounds almost ruined it, but yes Coco. He's everything I could have ever wanted."

"Look at his eyes Spyro. They… look just like Crash's."

"His fur feels like yours, though I won out as far as color."

"And his wings, his tail. And look at his hands and arms. Their almost a perfect split between mine and yours."

"Functional and ferocious I presume."

"He's… perfect. Thank you Spyro. Somehow, miraculously, you satisfied my one irrational wish."

"You deserve it Coco. There's no guarantee of what the future will hold. If… we'll soon be able to change the past. But I do know I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child too."

"You… you think Crash and Elora are somehow watching right now? In… heaven?"

"Dragon customs speak of a heaven of sorts, where your ancestors and your loved ones when they move on do not ascend to a higher plain, but finally become one completely with those they love. Peace for the dead is not in a land beyond, but instead the hearts of those they love. So yes, they're here, and they're a part of us; in all of what we are and what we do. Guiding us; giving us strength and purpose from within."

"I know you're right. I just wish they were here to see this… though that would mean what has happened between us would not be right now."

"… We, are happy regardless. You and I would do anything to bring Crash and Elora back. But until then, our son will have to do."

"I… didn't mean it that way Spyro."

"I know you didn't."

Coco looked at her son she was cradling, the happiest she been in eight and a half months. "You came up with a name, right Spyro?"

"And I've waited till he was born to tell you: Blaze, Blaze the Bandidragon."


	17. Innocence and Experience

**Chapter 17: Innocence and Experience**

 _June 15, 2005. Dear Diary,_

Birthday boy! I'm four! Mommy said it would be good idea to start a diary. This is my first entry. It helps me learn to write. Here I write my thoughts. Mommy is only helping me write for the first couple pages, and then it's just me. Today I had a Wumpa fruit. Three actually. I also tried to fly but I fell. It's hard, but dad says I'll get their one day. Mommy and Daddy, I love you.

* * *

 _May 20, 2006. Dear Diary,_

I want to write to you more Diary. Now I can on my own. Mom was right, it is kind of fun, and helps with being alone. Mom told me about Crash today. He is my uncle, and my mom's brother. She sounded happy talking about him, but I think I saw her cry just a little too. Where is he then? I asked, and she said he wasn't around to see me, but wishes he could. I then asked her about the other bandicoot with the blond hair, the one I've seen in a painting I found in a box. Her name is Tawna. Mom didn't say much else about her. Tawna is not my aunt, or mommy's sister. That's all I could find out. Mom seemed even more upset when I asked about Tawna. I think she was a secret. Oops. I'll have to ask dad. In the meantime, I think I can breathe fire like him! Well, I tried, and I think I'm close. Dad wants me to be able to do both so badly. I guess it's because mommy can't do either, yet I can someday. Guess I'm lucky. I'm going to practice more tomorrow, and I'll let you know about it all Diary. Blaze out.

* * *

 _December 24, 2007. Dear Diary,_

Today is Christmas Eve! And tomorrow, I get to open up all my presents. I hope I've been good, I've been trying to help mom as much as I could, with her Time Twist thingy. I grab things, bring them to her, and she's always so thankful when I do. Mommy's little helper, like one of Santa's elves. It's weird that her big machine is so hard to make. I believe she's been working on it for years now, and she often tells me it's very important. Dad doesn't like to talk about it much though. That machine… brings up mixed feelings in him. I think it's a secret why mommy works on it so much. A secret that that mom knows, dad doesn't like, and I'm not supposed to know (maybe like with Tawna). They talk about it sometimes when I'm not around, when they think I'm not around. They mention my aunt and uncle when they do. I think they miss them a lot. Coco gets really sad when she thinks about Crash. I'm starting to think I'll never see him. I think Mom thinks that too. Mom thinks the world of Crash. Dad sometimes mentions my aunt, Elora, and I've even heard him mention that he loved her but now my mom more. I guess he loves my mom and Elora… somehow? I wish I could meet her too, then. What is a Faun? I'll have to ask dad.

* * *

 _October 18, 2011. Dear Diary,_

I'm going to start these journal entries in a new book, since the old one is about full and was written by my much younger self. I often think about when I was much younger though. I can just barely remember that feeling, it's like you know less of the world yet you're more… I don't know, happier regardless. I think my parents were like that too. Not when each of them was younger, but a couple years ago. I hope neither of them ever read this. I just need a place to write my thoughts down; I don't have many other people to talk to like this anyway. Home is kind of empty. Coco and Spyro are… silently at war with one another. I can feel it. Coco has been ever since I was born trying to understand and now actually build her Time Twister. With it she can go into the past. Why? I have a suspicion, but I'm too afraid to ask Spyro or Coco. Their at odds as it is, I don't need to enter the fray. They still love each other, but this is an issue they seem to be at odds over yet I really want to find out what. Because my mom wants to use her Time Twister and I think my dad doesn't want her too. She's been building it for ages and that must make Spyro… angry? No, he's not angry with my mom, he's just pleading with her to stop. It's hard to hear them when they're in the garage, there isn't an easy way to spy on them without getting noticed. Should I not be so curious about this? My parents love each other and I love them, but this machine is a wedge between them and I want to know why yet should I? Maybe you know, Diary? Huh? Well, I'll let you know when I find out. Thinking of of this book as something sentient I did as a child, but I guess now it does kind of help with my troubling thoughts, like Coco did suggest all those years ago. Reading my old entries is kind of fun, their even helping me now. Until next time I guess, Blaze out.

* * *

 _July 31, 2012_

I want to get off this island. Don't get me wrong, home is home and I love this place. But there's a whole world out there. And I can fly to it. Australia, Asia, Europe, the Americas. It's all out there, just waiting for me to explore. Yet I know that my parents wouldn't want me to go. What, am I to be confined to this island for my whole life? I want to see the other bandicoots and dragons throughout the world. It just can't be this island that is my life. I'm too big for it. I may be nine years old (I don't know how old my parents are), but I know I can make it. Why Coco and Spyro choose to stay on this island is beyond me. There is that plane that flies over the island once a month. I'm going to go chase it when it comes back tomorrow. Apparently there's someone in that machine. I'm going to go say high, and maybe find out where it came from and where it's going.

* * *

 _August 1, 2012_

My parents are hypocrites! Oh what, I was supposed to know that I wasn't allowed to fly next to that plane. That doing so would scare the tar out of the pilot and cause him to not come back? Well guess what, I'd do it again! You can schedule another pilot thought that internet or whatever! Thought there was something peculiar about the pilot appearance. He kind of looked like Coco, but was a lot taller I think and not covered in orange fur. Hairless maybe? Well then his pigment color was strange. I don't know honestly. Though my dad Spyro is hairless and instead covered in scales. Why is that? Why are my parents so different? Why did the pilot look the way he did? There's just so many questions I don't have answers to, and the more I don't know the more frustrated I am. Like that damn Time Twister! If you're so bothered by it Spyro make Coco stop building it! Mom, if you can't convince Spyro that what you're doing is right, why are you doing it? Why are you spending your life and all your free time on it? She's so close to finishing it though. That machine is enormous. I really want to know what my mom plans to do with it.

* * *

 _November 2, 2013_

I finished making my computer. I knew I could do it, I learned enough from Coco to do so, and she has so many spare parts from construction of the time twister that assembling a PC was only a matter of time. There's the issue of an operating system. I think I can clone it from my mother's array of machines without her noticing. Like this journal, I don't want her or dad finding out about it. I just, there's something they're keeping from me and it's eating away at them. I feel it's only fair that I have something to myself. It's just us on this island, and everyone needs their privacy. Although my end goal with this computer is establishing a connection to the World Wide Web. Doing so will mean routing my computer to the satellite and making sure the bandwidth my computer will be sending out and receiving is not noticed by my mother. I'll have to be cautious about how and when I use the internet, but I'm confident I can do so without her noticing. If I understand correctly, this will be my easiest way with connecting to the outside world without having to go there. I get what I want, my parents get what they want: win win.

* * *

 _November 10, 2013_

Humanity. Human beings. That was who the pilot was. He was a human being. There are billions of them on the planet. They've been on this planet for hundreds of thousands of years. They cultivated the planet to their needs through several revolutions. They're even responsible for the internet I'm using, not my mom. My mom is a bandicoot. Although searching for that term only gets me information on a wild animal which looks nothing like my mother. Searching for dragons gets me even more information and links, but as far as the internet is concerned, they're a fictional species (if not a popular one, though). What's going on? This has to be something my parents aren't telling me. And it has to be why they don't want me to leave the island. The outside world belongs to humanity, and I'm not supposed to be there. Okay. But let me ask you this Diary, why are there no bandicoots and dragons throughout the rest of the world. Why is there only one of each on this island? I'm going to have to find this out on my own. And I think I know just where to look. My mom's files.

* * *

 _November 28, 2013_

It all makes sense. It's all connected. The Time Twister, my mom's misery, my dad's loneliness, humanity… Crash, Elora. There's a story I've been hidden from for too long, possibly because my parents wanted to shield me from it. I don't have the whole story, there are some things the information I copied from my mother's hard drive can't account for, but at last I think I understand what's going on at least. Crash and Elora, that's why my mom is building the Time Twister. She wants to save their lives. That's what my mom meant when she said that Crash wasn't around but he wants to see me. Why she's so emotional when thinking about him. The Time Twister also explains why my father is the only Dragon on Earth. He was brought here to this time from a very long time ago along with Elora by a man named Dr. Neo Cortex. He's referenced a lot along with a man named N-Tropy in several schematics and documents I have copied on my machine from Coco's server. Apparently, my mom didn't invent the Time Twister, she's recreating it. And the original one Cortex built was responsible for bringing Spyro to this era. Why would Spyro be against re-building the Time Twister? Doesn't he want to return home? Doesn't he want to see Elora again? I remember from a previous diary post writing down that Spyro once loved her. She's not my aunt; that was a lie told by my parent's to make it easier for me to understand who she is without telling me the whole story. She was Spyro's love before my mom was. Before she died. Her death… and Crash's death brought my parents together. I'm looking at images of Crash. I searched what a Faun looks like. My mom wants to save their lives, and my dad is against it. Why? Why is Spyro against it. Correcting the past, it will save lives, lives he and my mom care about. I was wrong so long ago, there is a way for me to see Crash and Elora, maybe Tawna too. What is it then: I can't ask him yet I need to find out. My dad is a hero and an awesome Dragon. What's holding him back from doing what's right alongside my mother?

* * *

 _February 10, 2012_

It's nearly complete, the Time Twister is. And it's bringing my parents at odds once again. I've recently begun helping my mom with its completion as well as I could, to my father's dismay. I can tell, even though he hasn't said anything about it. Spyro's growing quite large, too. A lot bigger than I remember years ago; he can barely fit in the house anymore. Anyway, that's beside the point. My mom is so happy. We may be days away from testing it. It's weird, but my mom has agreed that two days from now at noon will be the designated point in time she will send a "message in a bottle" (not literally, it's more like an envelope with a note in it) back in time to when initial completion of the Twister has occurred at sometime in the future whereas a note can be sent back in time. She's so close to getting it down perfectly, and wants not to encourage herself too much and mess up completion by giving too much hope she'll nail the Time Twister's completion and thus screw something up and not receive the package from the future and be deterred. Yet she also want's to know that she will complete work on the timetwister. Complicated, I know. I struggled writing that sentence myself. I also got a lecture from Coco recently about how four dimensions work, and she used her whiteboard to good effect to explain that as well as illustrate how at the same time "time" is relative yet immutable at the same time. I'm okay with the physics behind this; I'm, surprisingly to myself, able to grasp some of this. I guess I got that from my mom after all. But the one thing I still don't understand is why this is upsetting my father. He and mom aren't talking while Coco and I are busy working. I assume they have to say something to one another at night before they go to bed. Though Spyro - do to his growing nature - doesn't sleep inside anymore. I wonder if that has to do with this somehow. I'm not an idiot, I know my parent's recent size difference must be impeding their ability to… be intimate. When I was four, they were about the same height; Spyro was the same size I am now. Now Spyro's growing a lot bigger, about a foot and a half taller than Coco (shoulder height) and a lot longer with a substantial wingspan. Spyro's age wasn't something I considered a while ago, but apparently he isn't so old after all, maybe twenty-two to five-ish? It's hard to tell, the dates from when he was brought to the future and how old he was when he arrived are just rough estimates in my head. Evidently Coco is even younger than Spyro biologically. All this makes me wonder… was I a mistake? I ask this honestly? I am a cross between two different species, a cross between two species that are both just one death away from extinction. It's hard to think about. And I can't shake the feeling that this question has something to do with how my dad feels about the Time Twister. He loves me, but what about his past life? The life he's missed being stuck in the future? With other Dragons, with Elora? What my mom must be going though and has gone through seems even worse to me. She's an artificial creation of Cortex's (a human being). What does she want to do with her life? Her brother was killed by the Time Twister's explosion along with Elora almost eleven years ago and she wants to correct that? Don't you understand dad? If mom succeeds, we can all see Crash and Elora again? Isn't that what you would want?

* * *

 _February 12, 2012_ It didn't show. The package Coco told herself she would send backwards in time when she was confident enough in the future to send a package back in time to test the progress of the Time Twister. Seeing her cry, uncontrollably. It was hard to watch. I didn't know what to say. Spyro consoled her, sad as well. I thought he was against this? No, he loves Coco so much, seeing her broken must have been terrible for him as well. Watching them console one another, I then heard something that changed my life. It was so obvious now.

"I'll never see him again, Spyro. I failed him."  
"You did not fail him Coco. Crash, Elora… Just being alive, continuing our families together, you and I… I know they'd be proud of us."  
"Spyro… I worked so hard for this. I need to do this, save him, save Elora. Correct the past. But I don't think that I can."  
"You don't have to give up. I won't stop you, you can only stop yourself. But just know you have something special here as well. I love you."

She looked at dad defeated and full of tears, and then she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him crying. No, she can't give up! She needs to do this. What happened in the past was terrible, her brother and my father's former lover died terribly, tragically, and this machine could prevent that. It could change history. And then I realized why… I had an epiphany. I know why my dad was against using the Time Twister to change the past. I was just blind to it until he said his words of reassurance to Coco today. It's me. It's Coco and Spyro's love and the life they now share. Me. If my mother was to go back in the past and change history, I would cease to exist. The true love Spyro and Coco have for one another would be undone, never come to be. I don't know what to do Diary. Does this change anything? I don't want to die… to cease to exist. But looking at my mom, a decade of work to bring her brother back even at the concern of Spyro whom she loves with all her heart, crying for her failure to save her brother, something I know she promised to do even before I was born. I don't know if she was wrong or not to want to change the past. What do I do? What should be done? I'm looking at Crash's photo once more, I'm looking at Fauns. I saw my parent's hug each other. I know I'm a product of their love. I know their love was forged by the loss of loved ones. These are the only truths I know in a world of unanswerable questions. I need to find out one thing, then I guess. What makes my parents happier, me or Crash and Elora?


	18. Immutable or Unsuitable

**Chapter 18: Immutable or Unsuitable**

 _What do I do? What can I do? What should I do?_

The thoughts kept swirling in Blaze's head, and yet as he tried to write something down in his journal, no coherent sentences came to mind. Seeing his mother cry dejected over her failure, it wasn't easy to watch. Coco consoled with Spyro for the rest of the night and presumably they were asleep now. Blaze couldn't sleep. He didn't even try. This future, this outcome which he is living in, he couldn't shake the feeling that it was wrong somehow. And his mother had been trying for a decade to rectify what transpired on the worst day of her life, but it just couldn't be done.

That was the paradox. I am the paradox. I came to be as a direct result of the events which Coco is trying to undo. My dad knows this, and tried for years to steer Coco away from her current quest to bend time. He sees what he and Coco have together as something special, which I am the integral part of. And I honestly don't know what my mom thinks of me. She has to be so torn, between my life and her brother's. And Spyro, too, must be torn, for if Coco was successful Elora would be revived as well.

Crash and Elora was the other focal point of this conundrum. Ultimately they and I were at opposite ends of the scale. Either they live or I do. Either Coco accepts her current fate, or pursues the seemingly impossible.

 _What should I do?_

Blaze wrote that down and it caused a realization. He only used the first person in his sentence out of habit, but upon further contemplation Blaze started to realize he did have a choice in the matter. If it were possible, if it were up to him, _what would he do? What should he do?_ I should do what is right. But, what is right? Could I look at this from a utilitarian perspective: I should try to save the most lives, fix the most amount of pain and grief, or do what does the most amount of good? Or maybe it is an egotistical decision instead where in I should preserve my own life for it would be wrong to phase myself out of existence by changing the past?

Is there even a choice to make? Is indecision making a conscious choice? Could the Time Twister even be built? Does the technology even exist? Blaze paused in this train of thought. Of course it does, my mother's not insane and my father is from the past… right? They're not both delusional. But it was hard to be certain. All Blaze knew was what his parents told him and what was on this island. Recently that began to change when Blaze built his own computer and connected it to the internet. He began digging through Mother's more secure files and researching on the web of the sciences and technologies needed for Coco to rebuild the Time Twisting Machine. This research constantly swayed Blaze's opinion on the matter. He had kept flip flopping between his mother and his father's positioning. But ultimately now, knowing what happened in the past and witnessing his mother's most recent failure. Blaze was left without having an opinion. Because he didn't even know if having one would make a difference.

What is the point of debating if the Time Twister can't even be rebuilt? That machine has been almost solely my mother's sole purpose for the past decade and she couldn't complete it. She is a genius; she has so much riding on making, so she put her heart into the project and still failed. If my mom couldn't do it, it has to be impossible.

Surprisingly, Blaze was crying. He wasn't even aware of it, but the teardrop on his lower cheek startled him. All this unsureness, it even seeped into his senses. I don't even know how I'm feeling!

How could Coco ever be happy again? Her love for Spyro wasn't enough. That formed out of grief, a replacement for the hole left after Crash died. I understand it now. He was her anchor, her purpose. After killing Tawna, her old purpose under Cortex shattered and left her despising herself for what she had done and for abandoning Cortex. Yet Crash was her foundation. His love, his forgiveness, his understanding, it healed her. Spyro has been trying to do the same, they both even conceived a child together, but Coco still wasn't content in life. I know my mother, she isn't happy. She can't accept this fate, and Spyro sees it as well. Maybe it's because my dad's given up on ever seeing Elora again that he wishes Coco would let go and finally be with him. Maybe my dad was right all along? Maybe it's just best to leave things the way they are. Embrace what we all have together instead of what we've all lost.

Blaze shut his journal and let it drop to the ground. He wiped away his tears again and laid down on his bed. His thoughts kept him awake. Tossing and turning didn't help, and no position was comfortable. He imagined his mother crying again in Spyro's arms. He imagined what is was like for his parents before he was born, the days after Crash and Elora died. They consoled in each other. They were in this together. They still are. Coco would pull through, she would be alright.

But a persisting doubt kept gnawing at Blaze. What if she wasn't? What if she couldn't be happy without the hope of bringing Crash back to life? What if loving Spyro wasn't enough? What if I wasn't enough? What the hell am I thinking, of course… this seemingly sadistic thought Blaze surprisingly couldn't just dismiss outright. Wouldn't feeling that make my mom a monster then: to prefer that her brother alive versus her own son? Well isn't that what her decade long construction of the Time Twister all about? Changing the past so Crash could be alive regardless if I was wiped from existence. She had to have been aware of that. So what, my mom's a monster then?

Blaze got up violently from his bed and paced around on all fours, then switched to two for no particular reason. I helped her for the past several months. I believed what my mom was doing was right. So am I suicidal then? Would I prefer to phase out of existence? The questions left him breathing heavily and sweating profusely. He clutched at his chest in pain. What was happening?

He was having a panic attack. Trying to calm down, Blaze focus and tried to breathe rhythmically, though it took a lot of effort and a very long time before his heart rate and rate of breath normalized. Horrified at what just happened, Blaze began to feel horrible instead, depressed beyond compare. There isn't a choice to be made, it's impossible. Death and tragedy are just inescapable. My own existence is because of tragedy, yet I'm too afraid to cease to exist if I could prevent such death and tragedy! My mom's a monster, Spyro is complacent to spend the rest of his life 100,000 years stuck in the future and let go of the most important person in his life. And I'm a hybrid freak of nature spawned out of this disaster. Blaze looked at his hands, the fingers and talons he simultaneously possessed. His purple fur with a rough somewhat reptilian epidermis underneath. The wings on his back which were shaped and textured differently than his father's, yet still functioned as well as his. Blaze couldn't stand the self-loathing, and this time he started crying audibly.

Thinking sporadically for some sort of solution or comfort, he in a rage found one. No, the source of all this misery, my own and my parent's was Cortex and Ripto. Those fuckers are the ones to blame! It's all their fault! They've cursed my parents in their final moments before their deaths, and hopefully both are rotting in some sort of hell! How was it then that Cortex was able to construct his Time Twisting Machine and Coco was unable to? Why was it ordained by Fate that Cortex could build a machine which ruined lives yet my mother couldn't build the same machine to save lives? What kind of joke was this cruel fate?

Now angry and frustrated beyond compare, Blaze got up with fire burning his throat. It threatened to escape, but Blaze quickly realized he could light the inside of his bedroom on fire and had to force himself to calm down. There has to be something, some way for retribution. Something? The rest of my life can't be living with these questions and doubt. There has to be a way to fix this. No, my mother can build the Time Twisting Machine; she's so close even though she's been working by herself for decades. Well no more, Cortex had help in building his Time Twister, and so will my mom. I'll learn the physics, I'll study the schematics, I'll take apart and put back together the whole contraption if I need to, because maybe it doesn't matter what the ethics are. I refuse to give up or be indecisive. That's not who my father is, that's not what my mother does, that's not what my uncle would do and I'm sure as hell positive Elora would want to be alive right now.

* * *

"Mom, I don't want to give up."

She didn't respond… she still just stared at the Time Twister. Spyro was to Blaze's right, also concerned about Coco's well being. Hearing his son, Spyro quickly responded. "This endeavor has been a decade long plus project. And all I feel it has done is drive a wedge in our family; a point of contention, a false hope. You tried Coco, you gave it your all. There is no shame in letting the past be and live in the present."

Coco didn't respond. She couldn't. Her back was still to Blaze and Spyro, who both were starting to grow concerned at her silence. Undeterred, Blaze countered his dad. "Crash was your anchor, wasn't he mother? He was your purpose in life. I never met him, but I know he is the embodiment of everything good you hold deer. A man with limitless compassion, who saw through what Cortex made you and could understand and forgive even murder. Without him, you never would have been good. Never have learned what it was like outside Cortex's control. That's why you relentlessly for so long tried to save him. Well I implore you to not give up. That past you and Spyro remember could be your reality. Don't hold back because of me. I understand now that my existence is only because of this great tragedy, and can be sacrificed to set things right."

"Blaze!" His father replied angrily. "You are not worth sacrificing. Don't ever say that. Your mother and I love you and need you. Which is why we need to let things be."

"Have you forgotten her, dad? The faun you risked everything for. Look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her. That you don't miss her and would do anything to see her alive again."

Spyro hesitated. His son was talking of things he didn't understand and yet… he hadn't forgotten. He just had to bury it to love Coco. Cause he loved… Coco. And they had a son together. "Blaze, I love your mother, and right now she's in great pain and needs us."

Coco still hadn't moved or said anything. The stare between Spyro and Blaze ceased upon gazing at an unmoving Coco again. "Mother…"

"Coco…"

"I'm tired." Coco said during the silence. She finally turned around, the boundaries around her eyes red and sagging. She was a mess, and both Spyro and Blaze could tell. "So tired. I worked on it a little this morning, but now I'm finished. I'm ready to see my brother again."

She fished? What? Coco turned around and typed something at the Time Twister's terminal. The humming of various machines began and continued to get louder and louder. She did it… She had somehow miraculously done it! Spyro stared in disbelief? Blaze couldn't gage his reaction, but he honestly didn't care. His mother pulled it off, she was a genius after all!

But something wasn't right. Why wasn't she happy? Blaze looked at the Time Twister once more, and noticed something he didn't expect. The magnetic field containing the warp sphere, it wasn't intercepting the residual escaping energy like it was supposed. The sparks of lightning were sparse but quickly increasing. Something was off. Spyro noticed it as well, but too late. A warp sphere did appear at the center of the Time Twister, but the sphere inside was completely black. That was not good, it wasn't a non-gravitating, purely geometric Ellis Wormhole, for the image within the sphere should be a distorted image of the destination in spacetime. That sphere forming was just a black hole.

"Mother!"

* * *

I tried to save her, and I did. She was still alive, but her sanity was a different story. I awoke to the care of my father. I was injured, but had gotten my mother far enough away from the blast site. N Sanity Island was a crater, its fate so similar to the third island which housed Cortex's castle so many years ago.

Spyro was losing it. Coco wasn't all here. She almost killed herself, but wasn't sad that she failed. Maybe she didn't even believe she tried to end herself. Maybe she just thought she had finally finished. But to just activate the machine without intense prior studying to ensure safety and functionality? What was she thinking? I think… she lost it. I think she's lost her drive, her purpose, and that's hurt her more than maybe she can recover from.

And seeing her like this, passed out, on the edge and mentally defeated, broke my father down to tears. He didn't know what to do; Coco was the only thing he had left besides me. He was trapped in the future; she was the only thing familiar to him. And she almost killed herself and injured their son in the process. What was left in his life to love? To continue on besides myself? He did love Coco, Blaze concurred, he didn't lie to me when he said he did and Coco was his main concern. Because maybe unlike Coco, Spyro did want to move on and live his life with her. But now she was far too removed.

The recovery took a while, but in a few days I was back on my feet. Spyro had given up; he looked like he was on the brink of a breakdown as well. What hope was there? He had no home; his wife was all but dead inside, not even capable of forming a sentence. What was there left to live for?

"I'm going to do it dad." Blaze said behind a praying Spyro. He turned around with tears in his eyes to face his son. "I don't know how, I don't know where, but to honor my mother, I will continue her work and make things right."

"Blaze…"

"There's no debate dad. I contemplated this for a while as I recovered, and have come to a decision. There always seemed to be just two options before, either fix the past or do nothing at all. Coco tried with all her valor to do the first and you've come to accept that this current fate was one you and she could live with together. Well now neither option is viable. So I've chosen a third option. I will work as hard as I can to build a Time Twister, and if I do, I won't just fix the past… I'll go back in time myself and ensure none of this ever comes to be. Goodbye dad. I can't do what needs to be done here. Take care of mom; she needs you now more than ever to be her anchor."

Blaze then took flight, already carrying all he needed on his journey towards the main continent within a backpack. His father called out after him, and probably would have flown after him, but he didn't. He couldn't abandon Coco. Not in the state she was in.

Don't worry mother, I'll make things right. I understand, finally… that this is my purpose in life. To continue and succeed in the work you worked so hard to bring to light, and in doing so bring happiness to your life and dad's. Maybe not as your son, but instead as a time traveling hero…

Kind of like my uncle…


	19. Friend, Foe, or Something More

**Chapter 19: Friend, Foe, or Something More?  
**

Living on his own, being on his own, was a challenge and an experience which changed a lot of Blaze's personality. For all of his life before, it was just him and his parents. That life which for fifteen years was all he knew was now shattered beyond repair, and just thinking about it made Blaze wonder if he was doing the right thing: abandoning his father and mother to pursue re-building the Time Twister. Coco had almost killed me, herself, and Spyro when she prematurely activated an unfinished Time Twister, and now she was on the brink of sanity. Maybe she needed me; maybe my father still did too? Was just leaving right?

Blaze kept questioning his decision every day. Because he missed his parents every day. They were his world. And despite how important his new mission was, how failure would keep this tragic reality truth, he still was only fifteen. Though evidently Dragons matured at a slightly faster rate than humans, though maybe the rate parallel with the maturity rate bandicoots. Or better tet since Blaze was some sort of amalgamation of the three what the hell did it even matter what his age was.

"God damn it!" He was hungry and tired, and having his lunch run off into the dense woods was not what Blaze needed to keep his cool. His thoughts circled back to his mother, once again he questioned his decision to leave and this time Blaze let out a surge of flames. It lit a tree and on fire, and to combat it he let out a breath of ice. Which two weeks ago would have startled Blaze, but knowing his father was adept at four elemental magics just meant being able to wield all four as well was explainable. It was what he inherited from his father… his appetite for Wumpa fruit he got from his mother, and that would have to suffice as his dinner for tonight. His mother was an herbivore, his father was a carnivore, so _naturally (he wasn't very 'natural')_ he was an omnivore. Well, it made surviving easier, though it kept reminding Blaze of his parents and the cycle of depression and anger repeated.

Blaze landed at his makeshift home for the night, which turned out to be an unoccupied house. Well… technically the homeowners weren't around, so yeah Blaze had broken in. As a son of "heroes," what he was doing was wrong, but the ethics of it Blaze couldn't care less about right now because the warmth and comfort of the indoors was something he had been missing for the past two weeks. There were two dogs inside, but blaze stood up to two feet and was able to calm them down. I guess the four legged approach probably wouldn't have worked. "Thanks hybridization genetics!" Blaze said that in his head, and was half sarcastic/half appreciative. What "he was" still kind of bothered yet fascinated him. It paralleled his feelings regarding leaving N Sanity Island.

He fed the dogs treats and they were now sleeping. On a couch with the lights on, Blaze got to work on the laptop he made several months ago back home. Skimming through a net of contacts he was building, he pinched the temple of his nose (the angle being weird since the temple was parallel to the ground and not perpendicular) in frustration upon finding out his inbox was empty. Setting his laptop aside, he sighed audibly and ran his two hands atop his head, starting above his eyes and combing over his red-brownish tuffon of hair which always reminded Coco of Crash. Eventually two yellow horns impeded his hands from moving any further, which almost were identical in size and shape to Spyro's horns, which grew from atop his head beside two long prehensile Crash-esq ears.

What he was and the consequences of that was something Blaze never worried about until the tragedies of the past became the forefront of his current reality. Not one of his features: his ears, his green/purple eyes which combined the evolutionary product of mammalian and reptilian eyesight, the texture of his fur, the purple color of it, his wings, his tail, his opposable thumb, and the retractable claws attached to his multi-jointed human like fingers weren't anything unique to himself. They were either inherited from his father or his mother. But the product of all those features, arranged in such a way that made up who he was, was something unique and unlike anything that had ever existed before. He was special, a product of love between two so different yet so inseparable... Maybe. What I wanted and was prepared to do a few weeks ago would undo the events which brought his parents together. At first I was aware that that would erase myself from existence and I had come to peace with that. But now my plan involved me going back in time myself and stopping Crash and Elora's deaths from causing this terrible future. Yet now I would be stuck in the past instead of ceasing to exist. Should I tell Spyro and Coco who I am? Should I tell anyone? Should I even let my parents see me? Could I even get to the past, let's not get ahead of myself here.

Blaze looked back at his laptop and frustratedly got up. One of the two Rhodesian Ridgebacks who was lying near also deciding to follow him into the kitchen. He had never seen a dog before in person before, these domesticated pets of humans. Humanity. It was funny how fast Blaze was able to so quickly understand the world he had never been a part of all thanks to the technology of a species that didn't even know or care of his mother's, father's, or his own existence. And now in combination with the research his mother had done and all of what Blaze could muster through research papers and scientific theories published would be his aid in rebuilding the Time Twister. It made Blaze curious, what were "they" like? That was a horrible generalization and a question with no definitive answer, but the idea still remained that the creation of a machine that could bend time and space itself would be created by me (ideally) would be used to alter history without consideration of the billions of other people who would also be affected. Would they be affected, would there be some sort of unpredictable butterfly effect that I couldn't possibly consider via my actions that would have untold consequences on the wider world? Should that affect my reasoning? Questions, questions, and more questions with no answers, this recently was Blaze's life and it was starting to become frustrating to no end. Gripping the glass of water with a hand/paw that could, he chugged the cold water and placed the used cup in the sink, not caring if it would be evidence that some _thing_ had broken into the owners of this place's house. Well, with time travel, my break in won't happen. So there's a reason.

Amused by his joke yet by no means in a better mood, Blaze returned to his laptop and reactivated it from rest, only to find he had received an email. The sender was anonymous, but the subject caught all of Blaze's attention.

 _From: "Nameless"_ _  
To: "Griffin's Heart"_ _  
Subject: Machine of Twisting Fate_

 _This IP address has been doing a lot of research on a particular field of science, and given the content of the message's this IP address has been leaving on scientific message boards and peer review articles of mine and others, you are carefully yet subtly alluding to a hypothetical machine that no one should know left alive existed. So who are you? I ask you this because I was unable to find out myself. That's impressive. And before you get worried that I am a threat to your well being… yet, do know that I know of the hypothetical machine that no one should know about. I may be the person you inadvertently are searching for. But the issue still remains, no one should know of the machine of twisting fate and since you do it can only means one of two things. Either someone I can't account for wants to recreate this dangerous machine for themselves and is doing a good enough job to hide their identity yet not their intent, or I do know who you are yet am doubting that after all these years you are still alive._

 _It's been quite in the past fifteen, since that day. I've almost but all pushed that day out of memory and tried to live past it. Be something more than the person I'd become had things turned out differently. I'm… trusting, that the second reasoning behind you may be is true, and now I'm recklessly putting my faith in someone I shouldn't. But I will only do so and this conversation will only continue if you answer me this correctly._

 _Who are you?_

Who am I? Who the hell are you! Blaze read and reread the message three times, and every time couldn't shake the nervousness in his gut. This person figured out my IP address, that wasn't easily achieved and required someone with advanced knowledge of computers, networking, and hacking to have done so. But to refer to the Time Twister, to see all of my postings on several websites, forums, and articles, piece together that that was one person and use an IP address to confirm that theory, made this anonymous email all the more scary. But what made it absolutely terrifying was the mention of a point in time fifteen years ago, when the Time Twister Exploded. He or she must have been there on Cortex's island or knew someone who was. They may have even been a part of its construction. And if that was true, how could I possibly trust this person with my identity? Cortex was a monster, what happened to Coco and Spyro was his fault! He was a murder and a heartless bastard. And this anonymous person apparently was suspicious of who I am and most likely was an ally of Cortex!

I should find this person and force whatever information he or she knows of the Time Twister out of them. Enact revenge on them for being responsible for so much anguish. No, I should tear their throats out for what drove my mother to!

His anger was boiling, and it almost resulted into a fiery outburst, but a thought stopped his fit cold. Murder them… that wasn't… I wouldn't ever do that. Doing so would make me as horrible as Cortex. I could never cross that line.

And then another thought sunk Blaze's spirit. My mother was a murder, and so was my father. Taking a life was such a hard line to cross and yet both of my parents have done so, the beings I love most in life. They stooped to a level I don't want to cross and yet so has Dr. Cortex. My parents are good and the wretched doctor was evil, but when it came right down to it were they any different? This heartbreaking train of thought reminded Blaze of what his mother was trying to do the past fifteen years, change the past which would end my existence. And she murdered Tawna, the love of her brother's life. She did so in cold blood, for that was what she was made to do… by Dr. Cortex, and yet her brother forgave her. His compassion changed her life. Was Cortex deserved of that same compassion, a compassion Crash also gave his creator? This was something Blaze never thought of… Crash also always forgave Cortex as well. Why? Blaze had only known this because Spyro mentioned that Coco had told him so. But Blaze never knew or could understand why? Cortex was pure evil, he wasn't like Coco. He chose to do the things he did, his actions resulted in Crash and Elora's deaths. He was reprehensible!

Or… was he? The Time Twister only exploded, that was something he didn't plan. He wanted to use it, not kill himself with it. Who else had he murdered then to be a murder? Blaze didn't know… was he not a murder then? He was not by his own hands as far as Blaze knew, so was he morally better than my mother? The question made Blaze loathe himself for even imagining it, but without evidence to contradict it it was left unanswered. Spyro murdered his enemies back in the Dragon Realms as a child because he was protecting lives, but was there another way, like… Crash's way? Were Spyro's murders justifiable? Were my parents really as good as I thought they were?

Questions, questions, more horrible questions… and still no answers. And the only source to end this ignorance was an anonymous person who most likely had it out for me, to keep the Time Twister out of my hands by exposing me. Blaze gripped his laptop. What do I even say, should I even respond, is this really my only hope?

I need to set things right. I have to, for my parents and the ones they still love. This is my purpose in life, to right the wrongs of the past and maybe live to see it as well. I only see one way to keep that hope alive. I know who sent this mail. It's the only person who knew who Cortex was yet is able to put their faith in his creations. And I know who they think I am. And I think that's who 'nameless' is putting their faith in.

 _From: "Nameless"_ _  
To: "Griffin's Heart"_ _  
Subject: Second Chance_

 _I am a product of fate, a result of grief, and conceived from love. I seek a second chance for those whose lives were ruined by Dr. Cortex's machine of twisting fate. For years, my mother tried to recreate it, to save her brother's life. For years, my father tried to dissuade her, saying that even though he was trapped in the future and robbed of a love yet to blossom, what they had to gather could also be something special._

 _Neither of your two possible theories for who I am are correct, for I am not someone seeking personal gain nor am I someone you know… technically, for I am her son._

 _It's a good thing I get my memory from my mother's side, for Coco only told me once of who you were. The orphan who knew my uncle before his mutation. And I hope you have a good memory as well, for my father, Spyro, was someone you only met once._

 _My name is Blaze, Nina Cortex._


	20. To Save Their Uncles

**Chapter 20: To Save Their Uncles**

Madame Amberly's Academy was huge. Really huge. Observing the place from atop one of its many buildings Blaze could see where thousands of students would be seen walking to and from classes on the large courtyard that lay in the center of several large buildings during the day. This particular courtyard was just one of four that each was surrounded by more buildings comprising this enormous university. And Nina apparently wanted to meet me here. In probably the most crowded place in all of Australia during the day. She defiantly had a weird definition of the word "private." Blaze couldn't exactly walk amongst the students and faculty without being noticed. He looked like a large purple fur covered dragon on either two or four legs, depending on my mood. Though from his current vantage point he was completely inconspicuous from anyone below. Blaze was supposed to meet Nina in an unoccupied science lab at around two in the morning when almost everyone would be asleep and the campus would be clear of people.

Thoughts of the impending encounter with her dominated Blaze's thoughts. She was the niece of Dr. Cortex. And she was there, present, the day Crash and Elora died. She was on the opposite side, aiding Cortex and Ripto in their schemes until everything went so wrong. How could I trust her? Would she try to kill me? Could she even help? I was taking an enormously risky gamble upon even agreeing to meet with her, revealing who I was to her in an email.

I had read some peer reviewed articles she had either published or co-published. The papers which Blaze read in researching time travel detailed the hypothetical sciences needed to form non-gravitating geometric Ellis Wormholes to create an Einstein-Rosen bridges in spacetime. Essentially, she knew what she was talking about. In the fifteen years since her uncle died she had evidently gone on to pursue a life in academia and eventually earn a Doctorate Degree in Theoretical Physics. Now she worked here at the academy as both a professor and a researcher. If there was anyone on the planet that could build a Time Twister besides my mother, Nina Cortex was the person.

The thing was, Nina Cortex wasn't only related to the man who actually successfully built the Time Twister (along with a man named N Tropy), she was also directly responsible for Crash, Tawna, and Coco's creation eighteen to twenty years ago. Apparently she knew Crash before his mutation. Well, she raised and took care of him in his feral state at a carnival when she was six years old. Coco only told me this once, which was why I was able to identify that it was Nina herself who emailed me anonymously a week ago, but evidently my mom had mixed feelings about Nina as a person, though she loathed Cortex. That conversation did last that long, and it was a conversation I snooped on between my mom and Spyro. They were recounting the events of the Time Twister's explosion, and she mentioned Nina's name at the time as well as why she knew who she was.

Was it possible that Nina - I don't know - still regarded either Crash or his sister in some sort of friendly manor? That shouldn't be possible; she was related to Cortex who was my mother's mortal enemy. This potential ambiguity brings up those thoughts I had a week ago about how good or evil Cortex actually was. About how both of my parents were murderers yet I wasn't sure Cortex was. My uncle had always stopped Cortex and his schemes, because doing so was the right thing. Yet my uncle always forgave Nina's uncle and gave him second chances. He couldn't… permanently stop Cortex, his creator. Did Crash have some sort of sympathy for the guy because of that fact? Even if Cortex had Tawna's death orchestrated by Coco. It didn't make any sense! What was I missing! Crash and Coco were good, Cortex and Nina were evil. That notion was simple and easy. It made sense, like with Spyro and Ripto. One was a hero and the other was a heartless monster. But this simple structure just didn't seem to hold up with Cortex and who I was about to meet. I need to know! I need to know if I can trust my life, my mission, and the future of myself and my parents with an enemy.

I was simply going to have faith. That what I was doing was right, abandoning my parents and allying with Nina to build the Time Twister was going to work out in the end. I can't do this alone. I've learned all that I can learn, I helped my mother all I could and that didn't get anywhere. She tried so hard. She should have been the one to do this, fix the past. Maybe it would have alleviated the burden in her heart that she carried for so many years, of what she took from her brother, by saving his life. And also sending Spyro home; allowing him to return to where he belongs with the Faun he grew to love until her untimely death. That possibility, that happiness is why I press on. Restoring it is why I'm alive, I know it.

He was above the right building, a glass dome marking the large room Nina said they would meet at. An access panel on the periphery of the glass ceiling would allow him to drop into the room, but there was a lock on it. Freeze or melt it? Freeze; don't want to turn this metal lock into a hot soup. He concentrated his breath onto the metal handle of the lock, freezing it until the iron became very brittle. The blunt force from one of the large pieces of gravel on the rooftop broke the hinge, and Blaze opened the hatch fully. He inhaled deeply in preparation before he entered. I'm doing this for you Coco. It was now or never.

He dropped down and used his wings to land gently on the floor below. The room was huge yet was dark albeit the light reflecting of the moon. How could she not be here yet? Was I in the right building after all? Oh great! The lights then flicked on, startling Blaze. He looked around, until he heard a whining noise behind him. The dislodged hand followed the path of the retracting cable it was attached to, until it snapped into place upon Nina's wrist. That was her.

"The 'Griffin's Heart.' Your email address was a hint, but seeing you in person shatters comprehension. The son of Coco and a Dragon. A creature unlike any other."

Nina herself was in a lab coat. She had to be around thirty years old. She was the first human being I ever spoke with, his time in N Sanity Island making this the case. Browsing the school's website, I was able to see a photo of Nina since she worked here. Nina herself didn't have such luxury. All she had to go off was that I was Coco and Spyro's son. And for as hard as that concept was to grasp, seeing me in person had to be flabbergasting. The last time she saw Spyro was fifteen years ago. Being reminded that such mythical creatures like Dragons did exist had to be an unsettling proposition. It was also a new feeling, to have someone in awe of your appearance. I had never felt that before, it was really awkward.

"Nina Cortex I presume. A lot has happened in the fifteen years since the Time Twister exploded, since my uncle died. It made my mother utterly alone in the world. The only surviving example of her species. And the same could be said of my father Spyro. A dragon trapped in the future with all others dead for so long ago. All they had was each other, a love forged by the loss of loved ones. I am the product of that love. It's how I came to be, from tragedy. By the actions of your uncle."

Nina looked at me, all over him from top to bottom. Her look of disbelief was replaced with a series one. She was sizing me up, studying me; looking at someone she had reached out to on a limb. "A lot has indeed happened in the fifteen years since the Time Twister exploded, since my uncle died. So I ask you Blaze, why are you here?"

I returned Nina's cold glare with one of my own. "Isn't it obvious? To change the past; to undo what happened to my parents and set things right."

"Why are you here, Blaze?" Nina responded unsatisfied. "Why did you agree to come? You know who I am; I know you must hate my dead uncle. Your mother did. So let me ask you again. Why agree to meet? To trust me?"

I mulled my answer over. How truthful should I be? What should I say and shouldn't. I'll settle on the complete truth, with nothing held back. Because I need Nina's help, regardless of whom she is. "I don't know if I should be here. If I can trust you. I don't know if it was right to run from my home when my parents needed me the most. If it's even right to change the past in the first place. My father Spyro doesn't want to. He feels, despite all he lost fifteen years ago, that what he found with Coco was real. I'm the proof of that. But my mother couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept a world without her brother. He was her world, her reason for being who she was. She took Tawna from him, yet Crash forgave her. She learned what it meant to be good from him. So for fifteen years she tried alone to recreate her own Time Twister against Spyro's wishes because she couldn't live with herself with her brother gone. That almost came to be, until my mother almost killed herself trying to activate an unfished Time Twister. She gave up too many setbacks. She can't live on now. Spyro and I… aren't enough to appease her guilt. I can't… see my mother like that: broken and grief stricken. I don't know Crash or the Faun Spyro lost in the explosion. I just know that my family's current fate is just not meant to be. It's wrong, and if that means my existence is wrong, too, then so be it. Time Travel is the only reason my parents came to be together. It can also be the thing that sets things right for the both of them. So here I am. I'm here because of my mother. And I came here to see if I can't put my faith in you. If you're willing to help, if you care about Coco or Crash like I think you at one point did, then thank you. I need your help. I can't do this on my own. That's why I'm here."

Nina continued to maintain her gaze uninterrupted on Blaze. It was a little unsealing. She was only the third person Blaze had ever talked to face to face. "If you do this, if you travel back, if you travel back and change the past, you're parents lives won't be the only thing that change. This course of action is very selfish. You realize that, right?"

I knew this, I had thought about it over and over. What I do in the past, at what specific point I show up at and who I save and what would change given my presence would have unfathomable ripples of distortion radiating from that point. I can't predict with any accuracy what will happen when I show up in the past. I might fail to save anyone's life or I might cause more deaths including my own should I fail. I might in my efforts prevent Ripto and Cortex from dying and then who knows what they might do if still alive. And above all else, there was the impact of Time Travel upon the whole world. There as a chance that a butterfly effect from my course of action would cause something a whole lot worse than the fate of just one dragon and one bandicoot.

"I know Nina. I've thought about this a lot and concluded that what I'm doing is ethically wrong from a lot of standpoints. But I don't know if I can let myself stand idly by when there's a chance to spare my parents from what they've suffered through. My life as their child might outweigh the negatives. My father thinks so but my mother did not see things the same way. Her actions would have wiped me from existence. I wasn't sure I could justify her point of view until she tried to kill herself. Spyro lost the love of his live: Elora, Coco lost her whole world in Crash. If there's a way I can save lives and brighten their futures, I have to do it for my parents because I love them."

"And you plan to go back in time yourself, and save Crash and Elora from my uncle and the fiend he brought forward in time? You would strand yourself in that timeline, with no parents and no home, since both would not have come to be yet. Their happiness is worth more to you than your own, then anyone else's?"

"I was raised by a hero to his realms and with the tales of another from this time. I thought I was some fusion of the two, a doer of good of unquestionable honor and morality. But facing this current situation, I know what I want to do yet I know how wrong it is. I know it makes me a bad person uncaring of anyone else but who I love but I don't care. I'll accept that burden if it does right by my parents and who they love."

"Heroes… If anything, your uncle, Crash, was a hero. I won't question that. Made to do evil, a fate I had a part in giving him yet he defied all logic and became an agent of good: selfless, an altruist. Who knew all that potential was housed within a simple bandicoot I raised like a pet at N Sane's Carnival? It was love, love that set him free from my uncle. He loved Tawna and that's why he defected. Cortex then made Coco and she was loyal until love too allowed her to be free." Nina at this point was shaking her head, her stare with Blaze broken for the first time. "Love, it freed me as well, from a life of service to a cause I chose to believe in. It allowed me to marry, and have a daughter of my own."

Nina was married and a mother as well! This had happened after the Time Twister exploded. If Blaze went into the past and altered the course of events, Nina may never find the person she loves. Her child would be wiped from existence. That was a death Blaze would cause on his path to save others.

"I would cause your daughter to cease to exist if I went back to that day. That's what you meant when you said I cared about my parent's happiness more than the happiness of others…"

"Yes… Tell me something, Blaze. If you did go back, would you save my uncle's life too? Or would you let him die?"

This was something I never considered. I just wanted to save Crash and Elora's lives, regardless of what that would entail. I would do what was necessary, so if that meant rescuing them from the Time Twister's impending explosion or prevent the machine from detonating in the first place I would do so. But Cortex and Ripto would be an obstacle in that mission. I would have to combat them both along with Nina when I travel back. Would I have let both Ripto and more importantly Cortex die in the explosion if I saved everyone else? Would I stop Ripto or Cortex with lethal force if necessary? Could I do that? Nina demanded an answer from me given her look, and I wasn't sure he could provide an honest response since I honestly didn't know what I would do. Ultimately, I should say what was on my mind.

"I don't know a lot about your uncle, other than what I've heard. My mother murder once in her life, my father did so as well. I've blamed Cortex for the deaths of Crash and Coco but I guess I failed to care that he died in the explosion as well, a detonation he did not want or plan. I know my uncle and Cortex were enemies, yet Crash always forgave him and was content to just stop him over and over instead of stopping him for good. My blind hatred of your uncle, is not something I can justify with facts. I've just hated him because of what I thought he did. But this opinion of him that I've formed I've come to realize I can't have unless I treat my parents under the same lens. Ultimately, Crash was right. If he could forgive Coco for murder of her own volition, then why should I hate someone I don't know? Yes Nina, I would try to save him. It's the right thing to do."

"Before you make that decision," Nina surprisingly responded, "You should know of my uncle first... I assume Coco told you about Aku-Aku: the tiki mask which protected and guided Crash throughout his life. The mask was a familiar to a spirit which believed in life, preserving order and defeating evil. Aku-Aku chose Crash because he could sense the good and virtue within him. My uncle was the opposite. He had ambition, a drive to better the world. He saw the world's imperfections as things he couldn't tolerate. Before he was even born, my uncle was gifted and cursed with a genetic marker that would make him an unparalleled genius by altering the development of his brain. So like Crash, he was a mutant. My uncle was also a peasant, born into a dirt poor family permanently in debt to the same circus I grew up in. All he had in his life was his family and his intelligence, until his parents and older brother were killed by the circus owner Lesly. At this point Cortex had already gone on to seek his education, the money for this stolen from Lesly, thus why he killed my parents and grandparents. I survived that day and I ended up telling my uncle what happened, and years later my uncle sought revenge, murdering Lesly as revenge."

"But another force was altering my Uncle's actions: Uka-Uka. He was a spirit who sought nothing more than the death of life, cause chaos and destruction. And he did so by corrupting those he sought to control. Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka do not act on their own; they act through those they choose to carry out their will. My uncle wanted to do good in the world, at least I believed he wanted to do so at first growing up. But the death of his family led him to believe that their murder was merely a microcosm of the state of the world itself. He at first had a vision to change the world, but Uka-Uka then twisted every action my Uncle took to have sinister intent. The anthropomorphism of animals to build an army, The power of the Power Crystals to enslave the world, the use of the Time Twister to alter history. My uncle's genius was Uka-Uka's tool. But ironically, each action my uncle took was subconsciously to foil Uka-Uka even in cooperation. Of the mutations he created, the very first he gave free will and that mutant would turn out to be Crash. But more impressively, Cortex used the Time Twister's he was forced to build to destroy Uka-Uka with the machine's volatile energies during Crash's final confrontation with my uncle at the base of the device."

"It's just that when my uncle finally freed himself, he still thought it was his destiny to better the world, but now unconcerned with how he did so. I don't know what my uncle could have been like had he never been controlled by Uka-Uka. He may or may not have sought vengeance against Lesly after I told him what he did, but under Uka-Uka he also kill Lesly's wife. At my recommendation my uncle chose the bandicoot I raised to be his first subject of his Evolve-O-Ray, which wound up being the reason Crash came to be. He then used Crash's feral biological sister as a means of revenge against Crash because of the influence of Uka-Uka. My best friend, Andrew, was suffering from terminal cancer and Cortex cured him completely per my begging, but also made him a slave, N-Gin, in the process. Cortex used the Time Twister, Uka-Uka's ultimate plan against the world to destroy the mask as he rebelled on the inside, but then rebuilt the machine once freed so he could go back in time and alter all of humanity's timeline until Crash and Spyro stopped him. I just don't know Blaze. I loved him; because even under Uka-Uka's spell my uncle still loved me. It's just unfair, that's all. I miss him; he saved the life of the man I'd marry from certain death. Even if he still has some mental problems latent from the means my uncle used to enslave his mind. I just don't know if Cortex was evil by nature or by circumstance. I know I would have followed him in that path, until my love for Andrew set me free. I realized living in it the world my uncle wanted to change isn't all that bad. It isn't completely tragic like he thought it was. If my uncle was alive, maybe my daughter could change his mind about the world. I just… don't know Blaze."

It was a long story thought provoking story. I knew of Aku-Aku and Uka-Uka. Aku-Aku never invaded Crash's mind, he was above doing so. But Uka-Uka was a maleficent evil unconcerned of right or wrong. Cortex was robbed of his own free will… if not of his own ambitions. It isn't possible to say whether he would have grown up to be good or evil or something in-between. But Uka-Uka robbed him of his life. It paralleled Coco struggles. She was created to do evil so that's what she did. It just so happens that her master was under a similar affliction. There was ambiguity in this, in everything. Coco, Cortex, altering the past.

"It's all the more reason to save his life" Blaze said softly. "I just don't know if ultimately going back in time is the right thing. I can't ask you to help me change history if it would kill your daughter. I was content with my own existence being erased from continuity when my mother wanted to warn her past self about what was going to happen. But I can't be responsible for someone else's child dying. I won't ask you to do that." I realize that this was a reversal from the stance I came here with today. But Nina's story changed my mind. In trying to change the past I learned so much more about the present. There were others impacted by my decision. There was a whole world out there that I haven't been a part of. My isolation from it was depressing but necessary. And above all, my parents still had each other and me too. They needed me.

"Blaze…" Nina said strongly. "The thing is, I want you to go back. I first thought you were Coco seeking to set things right, but hearing what's happened to her and knowing Spyro is also trapped in the present; what happened to my uncle, what he was forced to do. I can't live with it either. What I want is wrong, erasing my daughter from existence. I know it makes me a monster. I still love her with all my heart but… I have to do this. There's finally an opportunity, there is someone with so much invested who wasn't alive at the time of the Twister's explosion willing to make the journey free from any paradox. It's an opportunity I cannot pass. I don't have the Time Twister fully operational. I have all the recourse and the money needed to complete it. I have my uncle's teachings and years of schooling. I just needed a reason to finish what I started building fifteen years ago and someone who could make the trip."

"You… you want me to go. You're serious?"

"I've lived a good life ever since the worst day of my life. But my uncle and Crash deserve the chance to live as well. I'm not saying changing things to make this happen is right. But I don't care. I was never a good girl my whole life. I just learned to be one when need be. So if you want to do this, make the sacrifice to go back and make things right, I'll help you. But you have to promise me two things. You have to save my uncle's life, and you have to hand this letter to my past self." Nina pulled out what seemed to be a very worn out, crinkly sealed letter from her pocket and handed it to Blaze. "I want you to deliver this to her unopened. Can you promise me that?"

"Yes."

"Good. Also, is Coco still alive? You weren't clear on that."

"Yes… Spyro is taking care of her."

"Then tell her what's happening. We could use her help, and I think my daughter Coco would be excited to see her, as well as a real life dragon."


	21. Setting Things Right

**Chapter 21: Setting things Right**

Blaze landed on the sand of the beach, the abrasive feeling against his feet a gentle reminder of what home was like. He had been gone for only a month, and yet he was anxious to return. He was nervous to see what condition his mother was in and how angry his father would be with him for leaving. To face his dad again after running off. He's probably furious.

"Blaze!" I was wrong. As it turned out, he missed me so much it hurt, and my mother was getting better, albeit if not her spirit still being broken. Well I was here to remedy that, for I had good news.

"You're saying… you got in contact with Nina, son? She… reached out to you?" My mother was surprised by the notion, the idea that she as Cortex's niece would even help me in the first place. This was where I had to explain, that as part of the deal, I upon going back in the past would have to save Cortex's life, because I had promised Nina I would and that I also felt it was the right thing to do as well. My mother, however, was not concerned with that at all. What worried her most, what scared her the most, was me venturing into the past. Why did I have to do it? Why should I? Why would I have to leave her forever to fix this?

You see, the issue was more complex than just whether I should go or not. My mother's plan for all these years was to warn her past self of what was to happen via a recorded "message in a bottle" so that things wouldn't pan out the way they did. She didn't want anyone to have to go back and undo the damage themselves. Strand them in a new timeline with the one they hailed from erased from existence. You see it wasn't impossible to send oneself back to a point earlier in their own timeline. You would just have to deal with the ramifications of paradox space. A scenario where the use of time travel re-orientates the timeline where previous events (not relative to the time traveler's destination, but to the point the traveler left from) can no longer occur via variations caused. Coco referred to this as the alpha timeline and subsequent paradox timelines.

Her evidence for this was Cortex's experiment where he proved backwards time travel was possible. He sent a probe backwards in time assuming that time with respect to fourth dimensions is not linear even if it's perceived to be. All of what has happened and will happen has and will occur in a sort of loop. The caveat being that predestination only applied to an alpha timeline, one which dominates reality as perceived by anyone alive who observes it. Paradox timelines and what occurs in them are variations from the alpha timeline which no longer dictates or represents reality. When Cortex sent a probe back in time, he did so in a way that he several minutes in the past would receive the probe he sent before he in the future sent it. In the paradox timeline, Cortex sends the probe back, and upon that happening, the paradox timeline no longer represents the reality. Cortex receives the package he sent backwards in the alpha timeline and thus does not need to redo his experiment again in the future so that his past self would receive a package. This experiment was conducted over a much shorter time interval than the fifteen years I wanted to attempt, yet the principle remains the same no matter the duration. Going backwards in time does not create splinter timelines that coexist side by side an original, but instead only redefines the continuity of the alpha timeline, while a paradox timelines cease to represent reality (for all intensive purposes, though not literally accurate: vanish).

What this implied was, a time traversal where no living being went back meant nothing from this timeline from the point when Coco's letter arrives would happen. These series of spacetime would become paradox space. Assuming her note proved to accomplish what it sent out to do, no evidence of this horrid future would come to be. Crash and Elora's death would ever happened as desired. If Coco, Spyro, or anyone else alive at the time of the explosion were to go back to that moment in time, however, they themselves would be spared from the wipe of paradox space, but would also coexist with themselves from fifteen years prior as to be expected.

I on the other hand could and do wish to make the trip back in time without this duplicate effect (though technically the elementary particles which constitute my entropy exist both now and fifteen years ago, but this doesn't raise any philosophical problems despite the introduction of duplicate matter [which in itself is a ridiculous notion since every atom is identical but I'm rambling on a mute point]). It's just that I would be stranded in the past. My mother doesn't want me to have to make that sacrifice if it isn't necessary by ironically being the only being to survive. She knows I'm right though. She knows I can go back and ensure personally that Crash and Elora's lives are spared. It's just that she doesn't want me to bear this responsibility. Any plan my mom came up with would have erased her current self along with everyone else left in the paradox space. But with me going myself, I would lose my mom and dad, the world I grew up in, and backtrack to a time before my parents loved each other. Coc and Spyro as my mom and dad I would never see again. And my parents would disappear from reality without ever seeing me again.

Ultimately there was no way to avoid death. It boiled down to what was the most tolerable; the most utilitarian. I had to… I was obligated to do this. All that came to be from the Time Twister's explosion has caused nothing but grief. I could change that. I could do what my mother had dreamed for fifteen years, I could save Cortex's life as well, hand Nina her letter from the future, hopefully sending her on a path which would bring herself happiness like her future self already had, and maybe meeting my parents at a point in their lives when they're younger than me won't be so awkward (though both Crash and Coco were created as adults upon their mutations).

"It's okay mom, I'll just have to be brave. Nina's made so much progress already on her own Time Twister by herself. She only gave up finishing construction of it when her daughter was born."

"She's… a mother."

"You bet. You won't believe this, but she named her daughter after you. Oh, and dad. Little Coco was promised that she could meet the both of us. And… be able to ride us. She's very excited to do so."

"I guess that can be arranged." My father, still had mixed feelings about this. His whole life after losing Elora was too special to forfeit. From his perspective, traveling back in time would be like abandoning Coco and his son. He didn't see the act in the way Coco and I did: as restoring things to the way they were supposed to be. He didn't really see himself now as also his past self, and that helping everyone in the past would yield equal or greater happiness than things turned out now. Because he right now loved Coco, and it didn't matter to him that himself fifteen years ago loved Elora. Which in a way was noble and exemplified how strongly he felt towards my mother.

"YI know... for all these years you've been adamant about this dad: using time travel. Doing so would change what came to be between you and mom. Because you feel that yourself right now is not the same dragon from fifteen years ago. And in that regards you're right. I guess what I'm trying to say is… that although changing things in the past will undo what came to be between you and mom in all these years, it won't ever cease to be for two reasons. One, I'll still be alive trying to set things right. And two, even though paradox space will never allow me to see you are mom as you are ever again, there is that dragon custom you told mom about the day I was born. 'Your ancestors and your loved ones when they move on finally become one completely with those they love. Peace for the dead is not in a land beyond, but instead in the hearts of those they love.' This does seem sort of horrible for me, knowing that when I depart to set things right, I'll lose you physically forever. But I'll always carry you and mom in my heart, I know for a fact that's true."

That made my dad cry. He was pretty big now, much larger than the Spyro I'll meet fifteen years in the past. And his size engulfed me in an embrace, one which I returned equally teary eyed."

* * *

My eyes would be as equally teary the moment I would depart. The moment's days and seconds before would become cherished moments I'd remember forever. As promised, I rode little Coco around. She was five about to turn six. Conversations I would have with her I'd also remember. It gave me the final motivation I needed to save Cortex's life and steer Nina towards a better future. This little bundle of joy deserved to be in the alpha timeline as well.

"So those two are your mommy and daddy! That's so cool!"

"Yep, that's them. My mom and dad."

"Man I wish I had wings and fire breath like you!"

"The perks are pretty cool, but you're not so bad yourself Coco."

"Your mom and I have the same name, that's such a big co-winky-dink don't you think!"

"Well, that's not too big of a surprise, considering you mom named both you and my mom, too."

"Wow, really? How was that? Is your mom like my age? I want to be a mom."

I then blushed and scratched my head as I thought of a way to explain this without mentioning Coco's mutation to a soon to be six year old. "Oh, well umm, you see, my mom and your mom knew each other a long, _long, time ago_. Your mom wound up giving my mom a name she'd keep for a long time, since Coco didn't know her parents."

"Oh, I see. That's pretty sad. Glad our moms became friends though. That's so cool! You can be my friend, too! We can ride the skies and I can bring you to show and tell!"

"Yeah, we can be friends, too, someday." I then thought forward to a time maybe a decade from now, when I could fulfil this promise to young Coco again. I couldn't of course tell her she was about to be lost in paradox space forever. But hopefully little Coco wouldn't be gone from reality for too long. I'll make sure of it. Little Coco then returned to her father, N-Gin, who despite having lingering issues from Cortex's mechanical remedies to the cancer which once ravaged his body in his youth, today was a father and like his wife more concerned about his daughter's future than the world. Albeit now for his daughter he will hopefully have again with Nina in the soon to be alpha timeline, where the man who saved his life could still be around to be the grandfather once removed to his and Nina's child and also be his surrogate father N-Gin still missed.

Work on the Time Twister was rather quick; surprisingly quick. Coco was motivated once more, and with Nina's help the gaps in knowledge they both had were filled by each other. N-Gin and I helped, while Spyro babysat little Coco to no complaint (the science stuff was still sort of out of his grasp, but he loved Coco for the science she loved regardless). Within three months, it was ready. Nina's resources and Coco's years of study on the subject culminated in a functioning Time Twister which indeed worked upon a test similar to the one Cortex conducted fifteen years ago.

In private, I reread all my journal entries from when I was four up to the day Coco had given up hope. I retraced the steps I took to get to this moment. And finally, I read the last journal entry, the one journal entry I wanted my parents to read, a final note to them since I thought I'd never see them again. I had written it the day before I left to build a Time Twister on my own.

 _Dad, you and your best friend Elora were brought to the N Sanity Islands because of sinister intent. Mom, the reasoning you and your brother even existed was because of and to serve sinister intent. One man, Dr. Neo Cortex, with sinister intent had brought you and your families together. In spite of his sinister plot, you, Crash, and Elora had all become great friends… and eventually you both forged true love together in spite of the loss of your loved ones. But you were both also so hurt, full of grief and pain. You tried to hide it from me as best as you could, but the reality was that the reason I was conceived was because of such great evils. Even the very laws of physics had to be broken for you two to meet. All this has caused me to truly believe, as I now enter the Time Twisting Machine, that what has transpired to bring you two together has to be undone… even if I am "undone" in the process. It's because I love you both so much that I'm willing to go through with this, to become a martyr and sacrifice myself for you and for those you both care for. If I succeed, you two may never fall in love, Crash and Elora lives will be saved… and I will be erased completely from existence. I do feel some shame for doing this to you two. Even in the horrible circumstance which brought you two together, you did find such great happiness in each other. But the pain and the loss which haunts you both I cannot let stand. In one last ditch effort to have my story not forgotten in the annals of time, I write this final departing not to you two, my loving parents, but to anyone and no one in particular. I write this note as a comfort to myself as I face oblivion with the hopes of bringing tranquility to my parent's troubled souls._

 _My uncle believed that all life was sacred, even his enemy's lives whom had cost him so much. It was why he could never take one, and even why he could forgive my mother who had taken the love of his life from him. I think he held onto this virtue because his own life and sentience was synthetic, which made him appreciate even more the nature and beauty which surrounded him: his home and the lives which dwelled on it; the very expanses of the planet which he had explored as he fought to save it. It was why my uncle could understand why warriors such as my father could take lives with noble intent, that Spyro was protecting other lives such as my aunt, Elora, from malice. I believe that this inspired my mother to finally stand by Crash's side against their creator after she had come to terms with what she had done to her brother while in opposition to him._

 _I believe that my uncle is right. All life is sacred, and worth protecting. I also believe my father is right, some lives aren't worth saving. I'm stuck believing in contradicting opinions, both of which I know hold truth. So I've come to a compromise that I now must take alone... I'm so sorry Coco and Spyro. I know you don't want me to do this. But I know you only say this because you don't have the courage to destroy me in the process of correcting the past. You love me too much to do so. But I love you both so much that I have to go through with this, and fix things myself. I have Faith both of you will find happiness with those you've lost when I succeed. And I have Faith that one day when I do die that my soul may find refuge in heaven mom once spoke of, where hopefully I can meet my uncle Crash and my aunt Elora, Tawna,Spyro's parents, and finally you two once more; in way so that we all can be together as one big family._

 _The Dragon and the Bandicoot, Blaze._

I'm glad my parents didn't have to have this note as their last memory of me. Reflecting back on it now, I'm not nearly as depressed now as I was then, maybe because now there's hope.

Teary eyed, now a few steps from the platform in the middle of the Time Twister which will take me away, I embraced my parents once more and said farewells to Nina and N-Gin, too. My mother couldn't stop crying. This would be the last time she sees me. Despite all those years trying to bring this moment to be, it was still too hard for her to now let me go. It made me cry as well.

"I'll always remember you mom, I promise."

"And you're father and I will always be right here." She pressed against my chest.

"I'm proud of you, my son" Spyro spoke after Coco. "You've grown up to be quite the dragon, bandicoot, and dare I say it, man, too. I think my past self would like to be like you when he grows up. He'll be lucky to meet you."

"I'll be sure to give him a hard time, alright dad." I had my final hug with my father as well. This last moment to hug and feel them I had to savor so that I'd never forget.

I walked forward before turning to face Nina and her husband. She said her final piece to me, her note I promised to deliver among the contents of my backpack. "Give, my uncle a hard time too, okay. There's a decent man in him somewhere. He deserves… more time to find it."

"You have my word, Nina."

"Goodbye Blaze!" Little Coco said happily, unlike everyone else. "I hope I get to see you again soon. I'll miss you while you're gone so get back soon, okay!"

Blaze gave her a fake smile but spoke the truth to respond. "In due time, I promise we'll see each other again. And I'll miss you, too, until we met again."

"Okay! Bye!"

This was it, I was on the platform now. Upon Nina activating the machine to the place and time set, all of what I grew up in would be undone, and I'd be left to live my life outside of where I spent my entire life before. I was setting on an adventure and I wouldn't ever be able to return. Even for the right cause, it was still hard. Crying on that podium, tears flowing fast and without restraint, I gave my parents one last grieving smile. "I love you guys."

"We love you, too, Blaze" My mother responded full of emotion.

I then traveled back in time.


	22. Extenuating Circumstances

**Chapter 22: Extenuating Circumstances**

"So you really, just… forgave her completely? Even after… what Coco did to you?"

Spyro and Crash waited outside on the beachfront as the sun drew closer and closer to the horizon while Elora and Coco were inside. His sister wasn't ready to leave yet to help Spyro and Elora confront Cortex so they could return home; everyone knew why. Crash had been inside earlier to comfort her, but now he had joined Spyro outside on the beachfront and sat next to him waited patiently for Coco to regain her composure. No one was rushing her. Aku-Aku meanwhile was draped around Crash's neck and Sparx remained hovering beside his dragon. They at the moment couldn't communicate with their allies to warn them of what was coming because of a yet unknown ploy by Dr. Cortex. and Ripto This lack of foresight for impending dangers would result in a horrible future to be. This… is what Blaze traveled from far in the future to stop.

"I did Spyro." From what Blaze could see, Crash wasn't looking at Spyro when he responded. Instead, he instead was gazing at the horizon presumably feeling sympathetic for his sister inside who was completely torn apart for whom she had taken from him years prior. _What my mother said was true_ Blaze thought privately. Crash did forgive her. In this secluded moment between his father and uncle, Blaze for the first time saw and heard Crash (sort of) speak. I wonder what he and everyone else will think of me when they see me for the first time? "She, like Tawna and I, was a product of Cortex's intentions. She was doing… what she was told was right. But she broke free, and became my sister for real as she wept over Tawna's body. That's what has always mattered to me: that I freed my sister from her captivity both mentally and physically. That she could live her own life like I do and Tawna did."

"That's… truly amazing." Spyro replied solemnly yet with equal astonishment as he also stared at the ocean. Spyro was at this point in time was younger and a lot smaller than the father I left behind in a paradoxical future; a father who no longer existed, lost in Paradox Space. "You have more compassion than anyone I've ever met. To forgive your sister for murdering someone you love, and not seek vengeance against the person truly responsible." I always knew Spyro as a humble and carrying dragon who loved my mother deeply. Who took every moment he could to say how proud of me he was or how much he loved me. But in his youth my mother said he was a little different: more confident and more prideful. But after his and my mother's marriage, after settling down and becoming a father, parenthood changed him. He lived a life he was searching for in his youth after being stranded a hundred thousand years in the future.

Now due to time travel, I am now currently older and a tiny bit larger than my father is right now. _This will be awkward, oh so awkward when I confront him_. Though currently Blaze wasn't even feeling awkward or even thinking about the impending confrontation, instead he continued to listen in on this private conversation between Crash and Spyro unseen. Spyro then continued to speak, "However… I remember from earlier today, as we were both looking for those _metaphorical_ gems, that you admitted to me that you were depressed in the days before Elora and I arrived. About you and your sister's future. I… don't mean to probe, but… those mixed feelings had to have been about Tawna. I know you love your sister, but I just find it remarkable that you've forgiven her so completely."

"I was feeling remorseful, knowing my chance to have a family that could outlast me disappeared with Tawna. But I still had a family with Tawna and now have one with Coco as well. Family… everyone needs one in some shape or form at some point in their lives. No matter its form or how tragically brief it can be, it makes life worth it. Thanks Spyro, for your concern. For talking with me… now that I can. What's gone on between Coco and I is... has been tough. I've been afraid to admit that I am indeed still conflicted over the issue. Though admitting it, I feel, will be the first step towards overcoming it. I guess I just needed someone to confide in to find the confidence to say what I was feeling aloud. I needed a friend… no, better yet a brother. I guess you've filled that role for me Spyro."

"Brother?"

"It's a bit of a stretch, you being a dragon from a hundred thousand years in the past. But it's true. I trust you…with my life. I know I'm being a little over sentimental. But I figured I might as well tell you this; it seems like the right time and I know it's true. In case I never see you again once you return home, it was a pleasure to know you, Spyro the Dragon."

This conversation reminded Blaze again of something his mother told him in the days prior to him making this trip back in time. It was about a day before my mom realized she was pregnant. Losing her brother at several points made her consider suicide. Thinking about my own mom feeling this way was terrible and I even saw it almost happen once, but years before she almost succeeded in doing so with the unfinished Time Twister, Spyro evidently told her once that Crash would've scoffed at the idea of her not having the strength to endure losing him. My mom then asked doubting how he would know such a thing, and Spyro proceeded to tell her of this conversation I'm listening to right now. Coco apologized over and over to me once she was mentally healthy about her recklessness with her unfinished Time Twister causing it to implode. She had proved Spyro wrong. I had to tell her in private that she never failed anyone. Hope was the one thing she had left, and losing it sapped her of the strength her brother saw in her. But Spyro and I were there to remind her she still had reason to hope.

"Thank you Crash. That… it means a lot to me. I never knew my parents, and grew up with few peers. I"ve only ever had… a few beings become a part of my surrogate family. Sparks, Elora, Hunter… I guess I may have been taking it for granted recently not to realize how important it is, until today. I know how short families can be sometimes. So it's important to cherish it. I'm glad to be a part of yours now as well."

Families, the once you have and the ones you find, they're special. Spyro didn't know it at the time, but the brother he just gained today was supposed to die within the hour. I've come to prevent that. Don't worry dad, I know how short families can be sometimes, too. Crash and Spyro gave each other a smile, before Coco and Elora emerged from Crash's house. "I'm ready" my mother said sternly and with authority in her voice. Their destination was the third island of the N Sanity Archipelago.

* * *

Coco's jet ski was beached just offshore, as four sets of footprints made their way from the ocean to the large castle at the center of the island. The Time Twister was at the very top of the structure everyone entered. Together Crash, Spyro, Coco, Elora, Sparx, and Aku-Aku entered Cortex's Castle and made their way to the top of the stone construction as the moon rose towards the heavens. There was no resistance encountered as the group made their way up to the top, past the cages with worn out labels for the first animals subject to the Cortex Commandos Project, past the laboratory where said animals became mutations, and to the highest room of the Tower. All six now stood in front of the giant set of machines which was the Time Twister, its components and mechanisms taking up nearly three-fourths of the enormous room which housed it. At the center podium where spherical wormholes in spacetime would emerge stood Dr. Cortex with his niece, Nina, loyal assistant, N-Gin, and his partner/uncle, N-Tropy to either side of him.

"I've been expecting you," Cortex said rather comically, "thought you've taken a little longer than I expected. We're basically neighbors; it shouldn't have taken you this long to get here."

Cortex's nonchalant tone given the current situation angered Coco to no end. He was responsible for her greatest guilt. He was going to pay. "Listen up Cortex" Coco said loudly and with disdain in her voice. "We're not here to play games or talk. Tonight, you and you're 'plans for the world' come to an end. You're not getting away this time. I'll make sure of it." Coco's tone worried Crash for a moment. What exactly did she mean?"

"Well you might not be in the most talkative of moods, my once loyal creation; however I'm not going to give you much of a choice. Normally our encounters don't have this much conversation, but tonight is going to be the exception. Although, first, I might as well get this out of the way and mention that this is 'indeed a trap.' Ripto!"

Cortex mentioning Ripto's name immediately grasped one hundred percent of Spyro's attention. And a shattering noise high above and behind him had everyone turn to see the purple caped mage crash through a window and land violently on the floor to Cortex's surprise.

"Not exactly the entrance we planned on, Ripto." Cortex said half seriously, half amused. "What, did you trip or something?"

Ignoring the impotent fool, Ripto retrieved his magical staff and looked up distraught at the window he careened through earlier. He was attacked before he had a chance to strike down Elora. By who or what was still hard to tell, for he hadn't gotten a good look at the creature. But whatever it was, it a dragon unlike any he's ever seen.

The sound of wings flapping and then something large landing on the stone beneath an empty windowsill had everyone inside the castle look back up towards the shattered window Ripto had clattered through, only to notice a large purple figure standing upright in the windowsill. In particular, Spyro and Coco gazed in awe at the unidentified creature which had just attacked Ripto. Spyro couldn't help but notice the color of his body and shape of his wings. The yellow forearms and red membranes of his wings were nearly identical to his. Coco instead noticed the color of his eyes: the emerald green which mirrored both her and her brother's irises. Who was that? His familiar appearance yet unknown identity was captivating. It had them both plus Crash and Elora floored.

Ripto meanwhile didn't share their indecisiveness and in a rage raised his staff and prepared to erase the creature which dared attack him. He opted for the same attack which he was going to use to kill Elora, but Blaze was prepared. Now in the air, he spun. My mom never really understood why I was able to spin like her brother could. Was it genetic? Blaze didn't care. The beam dispersed in several directions as it was broken into several offshoots upon making contact with the incredibly fast spinning purple cyclone. Traveling through the deadly green beam Ripto fired, Blaze cut through it and eventually made contact with Ripto's scepter, sending it flying out of his hands. Stunned, it left him open to Blaze's next attack. Contrary to his name, a torrent of chilling winds except from the purple bandidragon, freezing Ripto in place. Blaze then with a run up bashed his head into the frozen Ripto'cicle, causing a loud audible crack of shattering ice.

"What in the devil is that?" Cortex said in amazement. There was another Dragon here he never accounted for. To say this was a Dragon was a bit of a stretch. Granted he'd only ever seen one in person, yet the creature handing Ripto his own rear end did not match Spyro in the slightest, minus the color of the fur of his exterior, the wings, and horns.

Ripto got up to his feet angrily while "thawing out", but was then covered in paralyzing electricity. Given his recent cybernetic implants, the unchecked river of direct current began to overload several of his systems. The recent chill of Blaze's ice breath didn't help as the drop in temperature increased the conductivity of the metal encasing several spots of Ripto's body. After seven seconds, he was down twitching on the ground.

"That's for Elora." Blaze said in victory. He then looked at Cortex and his group. They were his next obstacle. Fortunately he had prepared a diplomatic approach to this with a lot of help from Nina in the future.

"What exactly are you, second purple creature?" N Tropy asked with little hesitance or nervousness. His reason for being her did not involve mythical creatures from the past. It was at changing the current world. Though for the time being it appeared he now would have to get his hands dirty. Cortex and his infatuation with mutations is probably to blame for whatever is looking at me. It probably didn't help that Cortex himself technically was a mutant of the human genome. But again, a long story. Probably not going to be relevant.

"N Tropy," the creature spoke calmly, "You may be wondering how I know you name. What I can tell you is more important than that. Your nephew, Cortex, is the living embodiment of your father's work in genetics. He was engineered to be the 'perfect human' as 'Anton' called it. It's the reason you're willing to take orders from someone younger than you. It makes one wonder what you really want from this whole ordeal? But I know. You want to speak to your father again, don't you? That's the actual destination of that time twister. Not several hundred thousand years in the past Like Cortex believes. You are really are pulling the strings here despite what Cortex believes."

"What!?" Cortex asked surprised. "You sabotaged my time twister? Agh! Why am I not surprised uncle?"

Ignoring Cortex, N Tropy kept his stare coldly at the creature before him. "I assume you know this even though I've never seen or heard of you because you've come here from an alternate timeline."

Coco, Spyro, Crash, and Elora continued to look on in disbelief. Coco heard what N Tropy said, yet it left more questions than answers. "Let's keep the focus of the topic on you, N Tropy" Blaze responded. "What was your goal in bringing Cortex to his grandfather? Don't you know he hates the man for what he did to him and his mother?"

"My father gifted Cortex with unparalleled intelligence. He represents the future of humanity. That is true even if Cortex fails to realize it."

"You father's work labeled him with several human right's violations. It's why he is and will be in prison for the rest of his life."

"His methods were questionable, I won't debate that. He deserved the life he wrought. But his ambitions turned out to be a success. The future of humanity lies in my father's work."

"It's true, isn't it?" Cortex said mumbling it over. "You were never behind me. You only wanted my mind. You couldn't give a shit that I and your half sister grew up in a dirt poor carnival instead of a mansion. Doomed to mediocrity and to die without purpose! No, all you care about is your father's damn genetic key! The same 'disease' which almost killed me!"

"Oh and like your some misunderstood saint Cortex. This coming from the man who claimed an evil mask was turning him insane and spent years madly trying to find ways to destroy the thing strapped to his neck. I honestly did begin to think Anton's key was making you go insane, but successfully building a time machine just to thwart the demons in your head and to perfect humanity, you're more like your grandfather than you realize. You owe your life and your genius to him. What you're born with is how you perfect humanity, not be becoming it's dictator. Get off your pedestal and stop trying to convince yourself you're innocent of your past."

"Let me tell you something N Tropy. The only thing your father can take credit for is creating a monster. Fine, I'm not some saint. I accept that. But what I find damning is that you can stand here and try to justify the actions of a man who in his pursuit to create the perfect mind slaughtered dozens of unborn or infant children in his attempt to perfect his genetic key by trial and error. The only reason I'm alive is that the woman in which your father stole embryo's from happened to spare my mother's life. I asked you back at N Sane's carnival whether you were capable of giving a shit about anyone other than yourself and your father's damn key. I can't believe I didn't know the answer till now."

"Don't talk like your above him. You're the only one here who's actually killed someone besides Subject C3 over there. Though I doubt murder of a genetic freak counts."

"You shut up the hell up. I'll have you know that Coco contains the same genetic marker within her DNA as I do. I perfected your father's deadly key. I have the means to make it work on any living being I choose. But I'll be damned if I allow that cursed gene to be inflicted upon any other human being! You hear me!"

"Impossible. Anton spent his life trying to cure the adverse effects of his life's work. But you're telling me you perfected the key within a mutant? That's why you've survived this long, isn't it? You're no longer dying from the adverse effects! You perfected the key on C3 and fixed yourself with what you know... What is wrong with you!? Don't you understand the potential ramifications that key has for humanity? But no, you'd rather go back in time and rule yourself instead of bestowing this gift on humanity you selfish, ungrateful, self-centered piece of work!"

"I am going to go back in time and fix all of humanity's mistakes! Not have them suffer through your father's key!"

"It's not suffering if it you live to become a genius! You perfected the key, but you want to keep this gift for yourself and subjugate everyone else. Your arrogance outpaces even your intelligence!"

"This coming from someone who reveres his father for creating an imperfect genetic virus that killed dozens of unborn children and who planned to sell his perfected key to make billions. The only thing I would have done upon you dragging me to see your despicable father is murder him on sight for what he did to me and my mother!"

"And who says I needed you alive! I should have stopped you long before you became a deranged madmen bent on world domination via mutated armies and time travel!"

Cortex pulled out his red ray gun and fired at N Tropy, but Nefarious used his large tuning fork to create a ray shield to insulate himself. His armor activated, preparing for a fight.

"Cortex, N Tropy, stop!" Nina said getting in-between them. We can't fight now; think of what we're on the brink of accomplishing."

"Get out of the way Nina, I'm done letting this treacherous snake get the better of me."

"Master," N Gin said now to his side, "what should I do to help? Shall I kill this traitor?"

"No, he's mine."

"I should have known you studied and perfected Anton's key, nephew. For, that I have to thank you, but your too dangerous and insane to be left alive. Removing a dragon from a point in history only to claim that you did so to make yourself the reason humanity exists in the first place. It's arrogance like that gives me a reason to take you down, if not for the world but to wipe that smug look of your face."

Before N Tropy could lift his tuning fork up to attack, Blaze wrapped his arms around the distracted Tropy's mouth and neck and electricity began to emanate from Blazes hands and arms. N Tropy twitched while his screams were muffled, before he slumped unconscious in Blaze's grasp. He then set N Tropy down on the ground before looking at Cortex.

"And what do you think you're doing, creature. You may have come from an alternate timeline but that gives you no right to interfere. Don't think I'll let you stop me from killing Tropy or using my Time Twister."

"You should be thankful Cortex; I just saved your life."

"I assure you I'm more than capable of dealing with Nefarious. What you need to be concerned with is your life."

"I'm not talking about right now Cortex."

The doctor mulled over what Blaze was implying, before realizing what he meant. "You're saying I died in the reality you came from. Assuming your gambit of time travel holds truth. That was speculation from a soon to be dead idiot in the fancy time suit getup."

"You know I believe you Cortex, what you said about the talisman that controlled you: Uka-Uka. You were never a murder or a monster, until Uka-Uka ensnared you under his control. However, slowly but surely he chipped away at the good in you until you now can barely recognize yourself. You didn't want to murder Lesly and his wife, did you? You're ambition in life even as a teenager at Madame Amberly's academy was to better the world despite your tragic upbringing. But now you struggle to do what is right. You may have won your freedom from Uka-Uka, but you still act like you're under his control do to the latent effects he had on your mind. Is it because you accept that this was always your true nature, or is it because you're still struggling to completely clear yourself of his influence?"

"Don't pretend to think you know me creature. I don't care what you think you know or who told you in your timeline about me. You don't know anything."

"About guilt or shame? You may be unique in the world given your intelligence and having a spirit of vengeance consume your mind, but I happen to know a thing or two about being unique myself. However your situation doesn't absolve your of a consciousness. Right now you have the option to make the right call. Do the right thing and live your life with your family. I'm not saying I have confidence you'll stop what you're doing and leave this island in peace. But this is your opportunity to do so without getting hurt."

"You're saying you'll try to kill me? You're methods so far have been very non-lethal. And this time you won't have the benefit of a sneak attack on your side."

"No, I wouldn't kill you, but those four 'guests' over there we've been ignoring probably won't stand idly by for much longer. You ready for a five on three? Or are you going to make the smart move and flee for the time being?"

"Cortex," N Gin insisted, "we can take on these five easily. I promise."

Cortex, however, didn't respond. He was focusing on a certain part of Blazes earlier response which he didn't acknowledge at first. "What did you mean, creature, that I could 'live my life with my family?' My family is dead."

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise. Now what is your decision, Cortex?"

Surprise… there's only himself, N Tropy, and Nina as his living family. Cortex then understood. "That's how you know what you know. Someone I know tells you in the future."

"Something like that."

"I see. N Gin, Nina, we're leaving."

"But master, why? This is your life's ambition, using your Time Twister. We can't abandon the cause now because of this creature."

"My goal in life is to better humanity N Gin. I can still do that with or without this machine. However for the time being I just realized I have to refocus who I help first. Now come on."

"Uncle…" Nina said wordily, "Who are you talking about. Who else, do you and this creature know?"

"I not sure, but in any case, if my suspicion is right have no reason to be here anymore."

"What? Why?" Nina asked.

"Because something more important has come up. Oh, and creature, I didn't catch your name."

"Blaze. And here," Blaze said retrieving a note from a pocket on his belt, "I got a message for you from that said family. Think you can deliver it?"

"Only if I get to finish of N Tropy."

"No. No deal."

"Ah well, thought I'd at least ask." Cortex than grabbed the note before asking one last question. "Let me ask you something Blaze. Did _your_ family send you here as well?"

"Yes, yes they did."

"Figures. And I thought Dingo-Dile was as weird as my science got. Alright, it seems through extreme extenuating circumstances, I hereby forfeit. You're free to use my Time Twister to go back home, Spyro and Elora. I guess you'll end up in a Paradox Space upon your return, and as such this point in time will remain the Alpha Timeline. So I guess you two are also free to return here from the past whenever you please without adverse consequences. After all that bonding I saw on the beach go down, I figure you'll want to. Oh, and Crash and Coco… be prepared for our rematch. Come Nina, N Gin, time to… re-strategize."

"Master…" N Gin complained.

"Come on N… Andrew" Nina said conceding, "there will be plenty of opportunities in our future to get back at those dreadful bandicoots. It'll be fun, just like the old days back at N Sane's."

"You know, I don't remember a lot from that time Nina. But if you say it was fun then I believe you."

"I'll fill you all in on it when we get home."

And just like that, Cortex, Nina, and N Gin left to the absolute shock of Crash, Coco, Spyro, and Elora. _What the hell just happened! Who is this Blaze!_ Blaze himself sighed deeply before he turned around to face the confused four pairs of eyes looking at him. That awkward feeling he wasn't feeling on the beach earlier, had now come full force. Switching to walking on all fours, Blaze turned around and faced his family. "Hey."

"Hi," Crash responded with his sister's S.A.D.D. At least he was kind enough to break the ice.


	23. I See the Light

**Chapter 23: I See the Light**

"I just don't understand" Coco asked. "I mean like, none of us have any idea who you are yet you show up out of nowhere and stop Cortex and Ripto. Don't get me wrong, I speak for everyone in saying thank you, but we at least deserve to know how you know us, right?"

Of all the planning I had on how to prevent events from transpiring so wrong, with help from Nina, Coco, and Spyro… ultimately this conversation I was the least prepared for. For honestly I just didn't know what I would say. The truth was just kind of hard to prepare for a moment like this. There wasn't any believable fabrication I could come up with that hides my identity. And my mother also didn't know what I should do. She feared me telling the truth to everyone in the past would cause serious anxiety between herself, Spyro, and Elora to a point where they would never see each other again. I mean, that wasn't awful considering what happened had I not shown up… but she also knew me keeping things a secret would mean I'd lose all connections to my mother and father. It was a tough decision, and what I will say next will determine how the rest of my life in this new reality will go. Understandably, I was nervous. Trying to delay this explanation wasn't working. I just wanted to relax since I never met Crash and Elora before, and seeing them now was an enlightening experience for I could up close see how they affected my parent's lives. Spyro at his current age was so different than the dad I knew it was surreal. And Coco… motherhood could have done so much to ease her troubled heart, but it came amidst a tragedy and the real experience was robbed from her. With me intervening, that opportunity may never be available to her again. That is something I had to consider in telling the truth now. I am sorry mom, future and present.

"I'm sure all of you are dying to hear what I have to say. I'm a little numerous telling you all… I came a long way to do so." Coco, Spyro, Crash, Elora, Sparx, and Aku-Aku draped across on Crash's neck all patiently waited in Coco's living room for me to continue. They were all staring at me, curious and on edge. Capturing my breath, I continued. "Well first off my name is Blaze, although I'm sure you remember that from Cortex's castle earlier."

"The blue-ish dude said you were from an alternate-timeline. Is that true?" Spyro asked interrupting. "I mean, that's like another world but separate from ours, right? Did you come here from another realm through a portal arc of some sort?"

Spyro had asked that question pretty quickly interrupting me. He's quite impatient compared to the Spyro I knew; interesting. "It's not like that Spyro" Coco said interrupting me as well. "If Blaze is from an alternate-timeline that means he most likely came here from some point in the future."

"Well that's dumb. If he's from our future yet comes back in time to stop Ripto and Cortex, why would he in our future need to come back in time and stop Ripto and Cortex? You see this is why the Dragon Elders always warned messing with time was dangerous. And also, Blaze, you are unlike any Dragon I have ever seen, if I can even call you that? Are you like some kind of griffin or something? I heard about those but I've honestly never seen them before. Though your face is kind of wrong to be one I think? I mean you kind of look like me, yet the fur is a no go. I can't tell. Which also begs the question why would I know you in my future, supposedly?"

"Spyro," Coco replied before Blaze could, "the point of timelines is that the courses of events which transpire within them represent only one path of reality. When our guest traveled through time, he caused a splinter and thus he can come here in the past despite existing in the future. And besides does it really matter what he looks like, he still saved the day."

"So what, like even though he 'saved the day,' what he tried to stop still already occurred in 'another' reality correct? Well then what's the point?"

"It has to do with Paradox and Alpha Spacetime. It's a complicated phenomenon of an infinite multiverse I'm sure I could get you to understand given time."

"Well then it sounds like you know everything there is to know already. Blaze came from the future and stopped Ripto. Problem solved right?"

"No, we still don't know how Blaze knows of us in his future and what he came back to prevent?"

"What, to stop us from dying? If we're dead in his future then how does he know us? Suspicious much? Anyone?"

"He's going to tell us if you stop talking Spyro."

"I may not have visible ears, but I seem to be hearing your voice as much as mine, Coco. And correct me if I'm wrong but am I picking up anger in your voice?"

"Ugh, guys," Elora said trying to reason, "maybe we should just listen to what Blaze has to say."

"Agreed." Crash followed voicing his opinion with his sister's S.A.D.D. "Our new friend apparently has come a long way to help us, maybe we should hear what he has to say."

"Crash, Elora, wait" Coco said with annoyance in her voice. "Spyro, what are you getting at? If you have something to say, about me or Blaze, just say it."

"Where do I begin? Okay for starters, our 'friend' here seemed to know an awful lot about the evil scientist and part of his gang he conveniently allowed to walk away. Was it just me or did everyone here just seem awfully complacent just to let Cortex and two of his henchmen waltz out of here ready 'for a rematch' if I may quote the doctor himself? Regardless if N Tropy and Ripto are tied up in the basement, something seems off about how peaceful things went down."

"You don't trust Blaze? You know what, why am I not surprised? This coming from the 'noble dragon' who said he'd put 'Cortex down' earlier today?"

"Coco…" Crash asked nervously.

"Don't pretend like you didn't want him dead Coco," Spyro retorted, "you know, the man who 'made you' kill Tawna. I saw it in your eyes and heard it in your voice before Blaze showed up to intervene. But no… Blaze allowed Cortex to leave scott free."

The silence for a split second was nerve racking. Spyro had gone there. Blaze meanwhile, wasn't sure what to do. "You have some nerve" Coco whispered before standing up. "HOW DARE YOU stand there and judge me!" Crash had to hold his sister back while Spyro continued to stare at her with a disapproving gaze unmoving. "You don't know what I've gone through! What I've been put through! Because you can't! You murder your enemies for justice, huh! That gives you the right?! Well what about being made from a test tube! Being an unholy amalgamation of science and mutations whose only purpose for being alive is to serve? To be obedient, programed and taught to obey! NO! You wouldn't understand that, because you're just a prehistoric Dragon of a now extinct species who has overstayed his welcome!"

Coco had lost her composure midway through her yelling because for as insensitive as Spyro had been, what he said was true. Coco had contemplated killing Cortex, it was on her mind during the confrontation. And she still felt so guilty, because she still felt like she didn't deserve her brother's forgiveness for what Cortex made her do years ago. Elora meanwhile was stuck in silence, how could Spyro say what he said? It wasn't like him. At all!

"Spyro, don't ever talk to my sister like that ever again." Crash said as he held his crying sister. Though it wasn't evident in the robotic voice, he was angry.

"I thought I understood you Crash." Spyro said while shaking his head. "But I was wrong. You are an amazing person, the most compassionate and most carrying I've ever met, but you're also so blind. Why is it that I know your sister wanted to kill Cortex tonight but you didn't? You love her so much you'd forgive her for murder but was still ignorant to her intentions to murder again. I overheard this during Elora's conversation with Coco earlier today before we spoke on the beach. Go ahead; ask Coco what she meant when she told Cortex 'he wasn't going to get away this time' before Blaze showed up."

Crash had indeed been worried when his sister said that. He had forgotten it until now, but Coco was now looking at him looking guilty. She looked afraid of him. "I didn't… I'm done letting Cortex hurt us Crash."

"Coco… Cortex like you was always under Uka-Uka's influence. Like you he wasn't always in control of his actions. You have to understand that. And if you can forgive yourself you have to forgive him. Murdering him with your own free will only make you worse than he is."

"Neither of us deserves forgiveness Crash. I don't deserve yours and he doesn't deserve it either." Coco at this point distanced herself from her brother. I've come to realize this truth. No amount of codling from you is going to change my mind, because I don't deserve it or your love."

"Coco that's not true. I will always love you, don't you understand that? I don't care what you've done in the past. It wasn't your fault. We're family and that's all that matters."

"You really are blind… aren't you?" Coco said now without emotion, her sadness was now gone. "Tawna told you I was your sister, and I've always gone along with because it's a simple explanation. But it's not the truth... We're not biological siblings, Cortex never had access to any other feral bandicoots to which you were related to mutate via the Evolve-O-Ray. There was only ever you and Tawna… I'm your clone Crash. I'm Cortex's second attempt to get his general for the CCP since you were so close to what he needed. We're not strictly identical since the mitochondria in the cytoplasm of my DNA underwent natural mutations during the somatic cell nuclear transfer process which I was cloned by. Long story short, it's why I'm a female. But in essence I'm nearly identical to you genetic wise. So ask yourself, would you forgive yourself for murdering Tawna. Would you understand why you yourself would want to get revenge against Cortex for what he 'made…' 'you…' do? Because that's what this is to me. I can't even be like you even though 'I am' you: compassionate, forgiving, caring."

Crash didn't know what to say after that. Coco wasn't his sister, she was his clone. Another… version of himself yet slightly different. "Tell me Spyro," Coco said after a brief pause, "you may not understand any of this, but let me at least ask you this? Besides Cortex, what do you plan on doing with Ripto? Are you going to take him back to your dimension as a prisoner? Even after he murdered the Professor and Hunter? Or are you going to kill him for good this time around?"

"I'm going to protect my friends and all of Avalar from his rage. I won't let him hurt anyone else to get at me. So if that means putting him down, for as unalive and like a robot as he is now thanks to Cortex, then yes. As for your evil doctor, I was going to defer to you and Crash's judgment since it isn't my call what happens to him, only plead my case. Because honestly you're right Coco, it's too dangerous to let him scheme to kill you and your… brother."

Blaze had taken all this in while in shock. He saw his parents fighting, yelling at each other. And also, sides of them he never knew. Coco, for as much as she praised her brother, as it turned out she was near completely genetically identical to him, which she never mentioned to me. This has to be why she could never accept that she couldn't stack herself up to him. She felt he was so much more morally sound than she was, even though she was almost identically him. For in the slight differences in their lives she became a murderer while he was a saint in her eyes. It provided insight into her struggles after her ideal 'self' died. And meanwhile, Spyro… was so much more confrontational. He's so sure of himself. He was a rock, unmoving in ideas and beliefs. Yet at the same time he was talking of murder here, for Ripto and maybe Cortex. All these ethical dilemmas, it's basically been my whole life till this point. Why should I be shocked?

"Guys…" Blaze finally spoke up, hauling everyone in the room. "Before you make your final decision on Cortex, you all really should hear what I have to say. Please."

"I think we should listen to him Spyro" Elora said softly. "He's come a long way and helped us already. Why would we have a reason not to trust him?"

Spyro at this point had been pretty ignorant to Elora once this conversation started. Hearing her now after what he's said tonight snapped him back to reality. About how he actually feels right now, how he loves her. "Okay. I will. We have no reason not to trust him as far as I can tell."

"And again," Coco said turning towards me after Spyro concluded. "We're all grateful for what you did tonight, even if we don't sound like it."

Blaze took a moment to smile. That was his mother after all complementing him. "Well to start off with, I should tell you what was supposed to happen had I not intervened tonight. After all, it led to me being born."

"Really?" Coco said intrigued. Spyro also couldn't help but be curious too. If he wasn't from the past, then what exactly in the present caused him to be born?

"Yes. You six, Aku-Aku and Sparx, included, go to confront Cortex to take control of his Time Twister so that Spyro, Elora, and Sparx could be sent home. You all went under the assumption that Ripto was dead, but as you know this wasn't the case now and it wasn't the case previously. Ripto does ambush you all, striking Elora with a lethal blow. She does not survive the attack." Elora looked very disheartened by the news, ultimately because of the thought of not being able to return home with Spyro. And meanwhile Spyro took the opportunity to match gazes with Elora. It was only for a second, but in that moment they were grateful to have each other. Any doubt about Blaze's credibility Spyro had before vanished given Blaze's last statement.

"Rageful," Blaze said looking at Spyro, "you proceeded to battle Ripto for the final time. His mechanical enhancements made it difficult for you, but you did succeed in ending him. Meanwhile, Cortex revealed his intents to you and Crash, Coco. His time spent under Uka-Uka's control still bothered Cortex, since it derailed him from ever being able to help humanity given the curse of hyper intelligence at an early death his grandfather forced upon him. So using his Time Twister, he wanted to alter the course of human history from its early beginning to modernity in order to mold humanity to what he considered the best outcome. An ambitious if not lofty, arrogant, and dangerous goal. Spyro, by accident however, stops Cortex from doing so. For in a final strike to Ripto he sent his body careening into the delicate machinery that composes the Time Twister itself. The machine was then doomed to implode, and Cortex was unable to stop it from doing so. Coco, you were injured badly during the aftermath of Spyro's fight, while Spyro himself was knocked unconscious by irradiating energy discharged by the unstable Time Twister's warp sphere. Coco made it out of the blast radius safely on her own, while Crash carried Spyro to safety. But Crash went back to retrieve Elora, who up to this point was still alive if barely. My parents often debated why Elora while Crash had the opportunity to rescue either her or Spyro begged him to save Spyro instead of herself. Maybe you knew Elora that you weren't going to make it, and asked Crash to get Spyro to safety instead. My parents then often wondered why you, Crash, agreed to leave Elora in danger and rescue Spyro. But not allowing yourself to strand Elora in danger while she was alive, you went back Crash to save her but never made it. You, Elora, and Cortex died in the Time Twisters implosion. Aku-Aku was destroyed as well, and Sparx in a bid to save your life Spyro from mortal injury sustained earlier sacrificed all his life energy to revive you. After tonight, all that was to remain was you and Coco."

No one could speak. The magnitude and tragedy of what Blaze said was a little hard to bear. Coco looked to Crash, Spyro to Elora. Sparx hovered nervously, Aku-Aku remained unmoving across Crash's neck.

"This was the future you came from, this is what you stopped" Spyro said humbly. "I… I'm sorry Blaze. For doubting you. I know you're not lying. I just know… I can't ever thank you enough."

"It's I who should thank you Spyro… you're my father."

That shut everyone up again. Spyro looked at Blaze… err… his son eyes wide open in disbelief. "Wah… w… how! I'm your father?! With who! When? How is that possible!"

"A love forged by the loss of loved ones I'm afraid. With the Time Twister destroyed and Elora gone, you were stranded in the future 100,000 years or less after every dragon in existence went extinct. You were utterly alone. And so was your soon to be wife. She lost her role model, her passion and reason for being good. She almost couldn't live with it, being the last of her kind as well. But she did have you Spyro. And after the worst days of your lives, you and Coco found each other. Coco, you're my mother. "

Coco's eyes were wider than Spyro's at the shock. Blaze explained who his mother was cryptically, but until he said it was her Coco couldn't process or believe it until Blaze said her name. But he said it. I was his mother, and Spyro was his father. His appearance, it was a cross indeed between me and Spyro. The color, the fur, his eyes, his tuffle of hair, his horns, his wings, his hands, his claws… how!?

"My mom and I debated if I should tell you to this or not, if knowing would cause some serious lingering awkwardness between the two of you forever, given that Elora and Crash are alive and well now. I figured you two deserved to know upon first seeing me. And… I didn't want to lose you guys forever... After what was to transpire, grief stricken but by no means unoptimistic, my mother for a decade and a half by herself reconstructed a Time Twister in order to change the events of the past. Her original plan was to send a note back in time to warn everyone of what was to come so that things wouldn't go the way they originally went. Spyro over the years however came to accept what had happened and though he didn't ever dissuade Coco from pursuing a time machine, also casually argued against needing it, since its completion and usage would wipe me, their own child, from existence. Cause my father loved Coco… so much. It was one of the first things I recognized as a kid growing up. The Time Twister was a pretty big point of contention between them, and as I grew older I myself began to weigh in on the debate to myself and eventually to my parents. I was so unsure at the time, for I knew what my mother was trying to accomplish was for a good cause, yet trying to rationalize the repercussions had me hesitant to agree with her since I would cease to exist. Growing up I also heard of Crash and Coco, what my mom and dad remembered of them and what they told me. I also learned of Tawna and the pain her death caused my mother…"

"… When I was fifteen an experiment my mom tested to see if the Time Twister would work failed, and she gave up hope, crying in Spyro's arms. I'll never forget that day. Maybe beforehand but definably from that point onward I wanted to set things right and change the past regardless if I died. Seeing my mom so broken solidified the notion that something needed to be done. I almost didn't get the chance though, since later the next day stricken with so much grief she prematurely activated the Time Twister and it imploded like the real version decades prior. Everyone lived through the ordeal, Coco included, but she wasn't the same for a while afterword's. And with her machine gone, I was left with no hope as well, until I decided to continue on by myself no matter how long it took. My family was in shambles, and that reality couldn't stand any longer. So I left the N Sanity Islands for the first time in my life and set out on my own…"

".. I was a fool to think I could do what my mother failed by herself, but maybe in my carelessness to hide my intentions during online searches; I was contacted discreetly by Nina Cortex. Given what I knew of her from my mom, I figured out it was her emailing me and we agreed to meet. Turns out that despite being married and having a child of her own, she wasn't content to let her uncle be dead forever. Besides him and her new husband, her dead Uncle was the only family she knew besides her parents and grandparents at N Sane's Carnival where she was born, they all died there as well. I guess she was tired of accepting Fate, and agreed to help me and my mother build a functioning Time Twister given her knowledge and better access to resources. At one point prior she had considered making a Time Twister herself but stopped when her daughter was born. I guess I was the catalyst to get her to change her mind. But she only agreed to help me given two conditions. I save her uncle's life and deliver a note to herself from the future. Both of which I did today. Although I did also make one promise to her daughter as well, aptly named lil' Coco. We'd get to meet again someday. So through the collaboration of Nina and Coco, the Time Twister Nina worked on previously was finished within a few months, and I was chosen to return here to the past given I didn't exist at the moment and could avoid meeting a duplicate of myself. I made the choice to come back to ensure personally things go right so that I could guarantee promise I made to both Nina and my parents come to fruition. I'd say I've done almost all that was asked of me… I guess it's just living the rest of my life that'll be a little difficult. Growing up on this island didn't exactly make me the most social person…"

Blaze's tale, it made Coco cry and her brother noticed. She in losing her brother almost lost the will to live even after having a child of her own. Crash meanwhile heard the same thing and realized just how blind he really had been. "Coco… I, I'm so sorry. I really am blind. I always just forgave you for what you did… but never realized how turmoil you still were over the ordeal and even in my forgiveness. We never… talked… about it. I may not have been able to 'talk' before but that doesn't give me the excuse not to see the pain my sister was in. I'm sorry.

Crying, Coco pushed through, "I just couldn't understand how you forgave me and punished myself over and over. I don't deserve you. And not even you Blaze could settle my grieving heart."

"If it's any consolation… mom… you made a full recovery after you imploded your Time Twister. You apologized over and over to me for it. And I forgave you. Cause even though then you felt you disproved all of what Crash forgave you for, as of right this moment you have proven yourself in spades. Murder is a tough thing, under most circumstances it is a hard line to cross, but at least you have your brother to talk about it with. Spyro in the future ended up telling me of the conversation he and Crash had on the beach earlier today, of how Crash would 'scoff' at the idea of you not having enough strength to endure the grief in your heart. And now that so much more grief has been prevented from burdening you, Crash is right. I have all the faith in the world, because like how Crash is your role model, you and Spyro are mine."

Admits her tears there was a smile now, too. Her brother then hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. They looked at each other, Crash imploring his sister with his eyes and gentle smile to ease her self-loathing. And she responded with another half-smile before burying herself in his embrace. Spyro meanwhile looked at the embrace with mild discomfort. He… would have fallen in love with Coco, after Elora died. It made some sense given the way it was described… but, the implication of actually loving her and marrying her… 'mating' with her. Bearing a son with her and growing up to be a father Blaze would look up to. "Coco…" Spyro said a little timidly, "I have to… apologize for earlier. I just… was a little nervous about how things played out today and took it out on you. But I guess I have so much to be thankful for."

"It's okay Spyro. I don't want tonight to… alter our friendship… either. Ours, yours and Crash's, and mine and Elora's. All things considered it's been a good night."

"I'd say it's been a wonderful night" Elora concluded. "Sometimes I take for granted the things I have, but nights like this put it all in perspective. It means I'll always appreciate what I have even more. Including you Spyro."

Spyro and Elora looked at each other once more with smiles. They were going to be fine after tonight. Even with his and Coco's son from the future standing mere yards away. "It was pretty grim, those days after my mother almost died. I had all but given up hope. But given time there always was a way, and now I can see the light. I'm fulfilling my purpose… by making you happy once more… mom."

Smiling, Coco got upwards and approached Blaze, who at that point shifted to a bipedal stance. Smiling with tears in her eyes, Coco wrapped her arms around Blaze and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Blaze, for everything you done, future and present. And don't ever stop calling me mom, okay? You've earned that right the day you were born."

"I won't." Blaze said now crying for the first time tonight. He also held tightly to Coco, it was awhile since he's seen his mom this happy.

"What happens now?" Spyro asked once Blaze and Coco let go of one another. "You stopped so much bad things from happening, but now you're here in the present forever. What are you going to do now?"

"Well, I've done almost everything I came back to do. I have one other thing left to do, which is to save Hunter and the Professor's lives while maintaining the sequence of events here of the Alpha timeline."

"Wait, Really!?" Elora said flabbergasted.

"Well, it's almost done actually, they just haven't shown up until now. You guys can come in now!"

And just like that, the front door to Coco's home opened, revealing Hunter and the Professor standing together. "Oh my god! Hunter! Professor!" Elora couldn't contain their joy and rushed to hug the Professor on one knee, before switching to greet Hunter. "How are you two alive, I thought you both were dead!?"

"Hey Elora, long time no see, since I was dead before previously, I think? But now I'm not? It's confusing, though Blaze there said he'd explain it thoroughly soon enough."

Confidently, the tiny Professor spoke to his dear friend Elora for the first time since he "died" as well. "It involves some neat manipulation of the paradox and alpha spacetime continuums, which I know will be a fascinating story my dear Elora. But since Blaze here did all the work I believe he should get the honor of explaining it."

"Well… Ripto in the past does indeed kill Hunter and the Professor before he confronts you Spyro with Elora as his captive, you three are then brought to the future by Cortex at the exact moment you almost kill Ripto. Cortex than revives him as a cyborg of sorts with the ability to control him completely. I didn't mention this earlier but the passcode 'Unicorn' when uttered gives Cortex, or in this case, me, the ability to control Ripto's actions 100%. Taking this to my advantage, I confronted Ripto minutes before he was to kill Elora and forced him under my control. Then using my 'Time Twisting pad,' which functions by being quantumly entangled with the nearest Time Twister, in this case the one Cortex built, used it to go to the past and stop Ripto from that time point in time before he kills your friends. I then commanded cyborg Ripto from the future to 'fight' you Spyro camouflaged as his normal appearance at the same location the original Ripto did bringing along an unconscious Elora, ensuring events went the same way you yourself remembered in the future fifteen years from now. Sorry for the deception, but certain things needed to happen exactly as expected to keep continuity in check. Though with you being brought to the future as expected and Hunter and the Professor saved, they accompanied me back to the present and have been waiting patiently for me to let them met you guys. So I've been busy."

Unbelievable, Blaze even "brought back from the dead" Hunter and the Professor, the main reason Spyro wanted Ripto dead in the first place, all using cyborg Ripto to do so. But still confused, Spyro spoke "So you mean yesterday… or I guess 100,000 years ago when Ripto confronted me with Elora as his captive, that was cyborg Ripto from the future instead of the real one who you stopped from killing Hunter and the Professor, and by your instruction he said the things he said and 'fought' me until Cortex brought him, I, and Elora, to the future? But I still left Ripto at Cortex's castle when I fled with Elora yesterday. Didn't Cortex… I don't know… recognize his work in saving Ripto from death?"

"Good question, but cyborg Ripto per my instruction was told not allow Cortex the opportunity to inspect him closely and delay the timing of Cortex's ambush of you, Elora, Coco, and Crash until when it should happen the night after. Don't worry Spyro, Coco, future Spyro, Nina, and I thought this strategy out pretty thoroughly. My journeys to the past and present have all caused stable time loops. Things that have happened will cause events that are happening."

"I… honestly wasn't even concerned with the effects of the space time con-tin-u-umm… Elders told me to stay clear from ever considering messing with that."

"Well I'm certainly glad for it" Hunter said appreciatively. "I kind of thought Blaze looked sort of like you Spyro. But it turns out he's your son in a way. How weird, right? And I was worried what a child between Bianca and I would look like… not that things are that serious between us or anything." Hunter then said blushing.

"Not that it is applicable to your species or not, Hunter," Blaze said calmly, "but the reasoning behind my conception as explained to me by my mother is that as part of her mutative design, her reproductive cells are highly capable of rapid hybridization. So similar to a mutant known as Dingo-Dile, all of Cortex's mutants are capable of breeding with any species and having a high probability of producing living offspring. I myself am sterile, though, I believe."

"Now that," the Professor said quite entertained, "is some serious genetics. I have to get a hand on your 'genetic material' Coco. The scientific possibilities and use in Avalar could be quite, curious indeed."

"Didn't I tell you guys the Professor can be a tad bit mad at sometimes?" Elora said angrily. "Professor, are you serious right now? You can't just ask for someone's genetic material? What's wrong with you? And what do you mean 'curious' for Avalar? Not what I think you mean I hope."

"Oh come on Elora, ethical dilemmas aside think of all the cute hybrids that could be achieved if I were to say, reverse engineer the mutagen in Coco's DNA that allows here to breed with any species, attach it to a virus, and disperse the agent to the general population? You and Spyro could even hook up and have Blaze 2.0 on your hands!"

"OH MY, PROFESSOR!" Elora said with her fur literally standing on edge.

"I think mad is putting it lightly" Coco said a tad overwhelmed. "I'm going to have to pass on providing my genes Professor."

"Ah well, it at least was a curious thought experiment. Say, you're pretty smart I hear Coco, building time machines and what not at some point in the future and by extension saving my life. You wouldn't mind a joint scientific endeavor at some point? If I'm correct, time travel between now and the past should be fine so long as we always show up in the past after we've departed their and arrive in the future at a point later than we've ever been previously. Given the huge amount of time separating our times in history, the discrepancy should shield from all conceivable temporal ramifications from occurring."

"I don't see why not," Crash said responding for his sister, "I'd love the opportunity to meet you all again sometime under more casual settings, as well as maybe see what it's like in the past, too."

"That Crash," Spyro said enthusiastically, "sounds awesome. After all, we're brothers, right? And with Blaze in the picture, we're legally brothers, too!"

"Family. Awsome." Crash's S.A.D.D. voiced robotically for him as he laughed.

"Speaking of family Blaze," Coco asked with curiosity, "you said Nina in the future was married and had a daughter named after me. Do you know who the father is?"

"It's N Gin. Hopefully lil' Coco comes to be in this timeline someday. I'd love to fulfil that last promise I made to her, too. After that, I've done everything."

"Oh, and speaking of everything!" Spyro suddenly said rather loudly. "Didn't you mention earlier Coco that you are a clone of Crash albeit very small changes caused by mutations to your… something? So wouldn't that kind of mean that… Blaze is sort of like Crash and I's child? Is that weird?"

"YES IT'S WEIRD AND NO IT'S NOT TRUE! God, why would you think of something like that!?" Coco exclaimed.

"Because he's not wrong clone sis." Crash "spoke" smiling menacingly.

"Ugh… why did I tell you that again? Honestly I thought I was going to the grave with that one.

"If it's any consolation Coco, I didn't know that till today either." Blaze said now beside her.

"Well at least future me had some sense. Remind me to send myself a letter thanking myself for not being a blabber mouth."

"Well the future you I knew is kind of in Paradox space at the moment… so…"

"It's a joke son. You're stuck with current me."

"Oh. Well that's pretty funny then mom."

"So Blaze," Spyro said with a trollish grin, "will you also call Crash your mom because they're like the same bandicoot?"

"Shut up Spyro!" Coco said annoyed. Everyone at this point was cracking up except for Coco.

"Better be careful Coco, or you and I won't hook up and produce this wonderful gentle-dragon-coot to our right. You wouldn't want that to happen now would you? You know, stable time loops and whatever Blaze said."

"Ugh! That's not how it works you dope! He's not going to phase out of existence if I kick you where the sun doesn't shine and sterilize you!"

"Ouch. Now that's a 'low blow,' Coco. I may just have to hook up with Crash to preserve Blaze's existence instead."

Crash at this point was keeling over dying from laughter, and Blaze couldn't help but crackle up. "Maybe I'll kick you where it doesn't shine, Spyro." Elora said deviously.

"Oh, Elora, I was only kidding. I swear." Elora proceeded to kiss Spyro on his snout, shutting him up and causing him to blush. That was flowed by awws from most everyone.

This is the light you mentioned mom; the light at the end of the tunnel. I'm so glad I could make things work out well for everyone Coco. I'll never forget you and dad; those years in the future. They'll be a part of me, but now as sweet memories as a carry on this new life. A life forged by love.

 _Love is a scary, peculiar, overwhelming, overbearing, yet wonderful thing. It joins two souls together and forms something greater than the sum of their beings. And love isn't beautiful because it lasts forever, but rather because love means everything to those who share it and their brief lives together. It was true for you and dad. It's true for you and Crash. It's true for dad and Elora. It's true for everyone here. My family._

 **FIN**


End file.
